Sealed Shadows
by Alrynnas
Summary: On his mission to find Zelda, Link's path crosses with an odd woman from the land beneath the clouds. While she starts off aiding him on his journey, Link ends up helping her as the past of her people rises to confront them. Untold ancient and evil shadows also seek to be free...and will do anything to get that freedom. Light LinkxOC. Takes place DURING game.
1. The Forgotten Surface

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

**A/N:** Welcome to my Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword fic, Sealed Shadows! A couple things I need to mention before this gets started.

As the little summary says, this takes place DURING the game. It starts from the beginning and goes to the end. It won't be jumping around/skipping much, but, of course, there are still spoilers if you haven't played the game. So, read at your own risk if you haven't played/completed the game!

With it following the in-game story, this chapter will be the most similar to its counterpart. But don't worry, it'll change up some more as new elements are added.

This story is connected to my Twilight Princess fan fic that I have posted on here. If you have not read that, don't worry at all! This one would technically precede it, due to the LoZ timeline. I also plan now on rewriting that one, so some larger changes will be made anyway. But, if you have happened read it already, then you may be able to figure out some things earlier on! And, like in my Twilight Princess fic, Link will not be talking in this one. Well, so he does, but you won't know exactly what he's saying. I do this because I enjoy the challenge and I want to make it feel more like the game!

I believe that's all for now... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I

_The Forgotten Surface_

Unnatural shadows hung over the land that had already been cast into darkness long ago, blocking what little sunlight that normally made it through the layer of clouds above. No birds in the trees sung. No soft footsteps of animals trickled across the forest floor. All was silent under the suffocating shadows.

Up from the heart of the forest rose a terrible beast formed of scaled darkness. Corruption and fear flowed off of it, tainting the land and life around the surrounding area. Its gaping maw opened and permitted an unnatural roar that shook the land. Freedom was so close and tasted so sweet. But despite the struggles, the monster remained sealed.

Not much longer now. Not much longer...

Feet fell heavily on the ground as she ran. Whether it was away or towards the resounding roar, she did not know, for the unnatural sound reverberated everywhere throughout the forest. It was not the sound itself that caused her to run, but rather how it called to her. It beckoned her towards the source of the darkness and turmoil, sounding much more enticing than she dared admit. So she ran and did not allow herself to curiously seek out the source of the darkness that began calling out much more frequently.

But no matter where she ran, the sounds were all around her. Forward felt like she was nearing it. As did backwards. Left and right also took her towards the heart of the shadows. Clutching at her head, she stopped and sunk against a tree. If she did not move, then she could not near it. Covering her ears to block out the roar, she tried to hum the only song that came to mind for comfort.

The louder she hummed, the fainter the beckoning whispers became. So she remained there, humming to keep the darkness at bay. Yet, through the song, a new voice rose. Worried it was some more enticing whispers, she hummed louder, but that only strengthened the voice to the point where she could distinguish what it was trying to say:

_"Call...us..."_

* * *

_Darkness. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. It clung to his body unnaturally, blocking out all signs of light. Nothing could survive in this oppressive darkness, and yet here he was, on the brink of falling into the darkness and never escaping from its cold grasp._

_ Up from the viscous shadows rose a terrible monster. The only distinguishable feature of the monster besides its scaly hide of complete darkness, waves of shadow rolling off of it like an inverted waterfall, was its large gaping mouth. Rows and rose of teeth parted, omitting a horrendous roar as it loomed high above him, ready to consume and devour the world of light beyond the reaches of its dark imprisonment._

_ He was drawn closer to the edge, threatening to tumble into the abyss and be swallowed up by the overpowering evil terror of the monster. A bright and shining light from above tore through the darkness, saving him from being lost in the cold shadows. Its warm rays sliced through the darkness, casting the soft, comforting light onto his body, dispelling away the shadows that clung to him. The monster yelled and writhed in pain. The shadows that cascaded off of the scaled monster receded, recoiling away back into the hide of the monster to avoid the bright light._

_ Unlike the monster, the light did not scare him. It welcomed him, soothing his fretful mind. Thanks to that light, he was no longer afraid in this horrid dream. What was once only filled with the coldness of despair for a cursed demise to be met was now filled with hope that the darkness may still have a chance to fade._

_ "Rise, Link..." called a soothing voice from the ball of light that began to coalesce high above the monster. The rays of light pulsed with the soft voice, growing warmer and brighter with each second that passed. He stared at the light that beckoned him away from the dark abyssal edge. "The time has come for you to awaken..." Link stared up at the light that held a warm violet glow. It was foreign and familiar at the same time. "You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you... The time has come for you to awaken...Link..."_

_ The final words from the voice sounded pleading. With a resounding roar, the monster of darkness broke free from the shackles of light. Its gaping maw opening widely, those rows and rows of teeth shining eerily bright in the darkness, the monster devoured the orb of light, snuffing it out of existence. With no more light there to protect him, Link once again felt himself teetering on the edge of the abyssal darkness. He raised his arms, trying to protect himself in any way possible against the terrible beast. The last thing he saw, before he closed his eyes as tightly as possible, was the monster of shadows lunging towards him, the razor-sharp teeth bared and the gaping maw opened wide to devour anything before it._

_ Link waited...but no such horrid end came._

_ Tentatively, the young man opened his eyes. The darkness still persisted, but it no longer clung to him. A familiar cry reached his ears. Distant at first, it drew closer, soon overpowering the roar of the monster. When he turned his head to find the source of the familiar voice, the face of a large blue bird was right in front of his. He let out a cry of surprise when it cawed again..._

...And tumbled onto the hard floor.

Link groaned, rubbing his sore head as he remained on the floor for a few moments. Fragmented images of his dream..._nightmare_ flashed before his closed eyes. It was not the first time those events had plagued him during his sleep, but it had been the first appearance of that protective light. His mind swam in a sea of questions as the young man managed to open his eyes. Vision hazy, he blinked several times at the ceiling, trying to regain a hold on his senses. Frowning, he craned his head back.

Its head sticking in through his window, the bright-blue Loftwing stared down at Link, its large eyes glued firmly on his. Link frowned at the familiar bird. That would explain why it had been in his dream at the end. He blinked. The Loftwing blinked back. With a click of its beak, the Loftwing tossed something from its mouth, the light object bumping into Link's head before it settled on the ground. Crying in content, the Loftwing took its leave, the shutter dropping down with a light _thud_.

His mind finally having cleared, Link pushed himself up, taking a hold of the object as he did so. It was nothing but a simple letter, unmarked. Pursing his lips, he eyed the letter, wondering who it was from. He had his suspicions, thanks to who had delivered it, but there was only one way to make sure.

_Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting._

_-Zelda_

Link chuckled softly under his breath. He was rather notorious for sleeping in so much, and just dozing off in general. But worrying over him sleeping in today of all days was unnecessary. As she had mentioned in the letter, it was the day of the Wing Ceremony. Such an important day would not pass by even him. Breathing in deep for the start of the glorious day, Link glanced to the clock in his room and felt his jaw drop.

Zelda had been right to worry after all. The day had already long since started. Huffing under his breath, Link hurried to his window and looked out. Sure enough, the time on his clock had not been lying. With an annoyed groan at himself, Link shoved on his boots and hurried out of his room.

The warm pre-noon light shone in through the windows of the Knight Academy. Wooden architecture adorned with the designs of his people's ancestry constructed the building where all those desiring to be knights studied. Link always welcomed the sight of the place that had essentially become his home. Those who studied alongside him had become more than his friends, they were also his family. But there was no time to enjoy the familiar halls or chat with his family as he hurried to the top floor.

A cool breeze drifted past him when he exited the academy. In Skyloft, there was always at least a hint of wind, for their town rested above the clouds themselves. Long ago, for reasons he did not quite remember (paying attention in class was not one of his strong points), their land had been sent into the sky to protect them from ancient evils. So here they remained, blessed by the goddesses, on the protected lands that hung in the vast, endless sky.

Clouds rolled by high above. Glancing up, Link welcomed the daily sight of the many Loftwings that circled around Skyloft. Already, his mind began to wander as it often did. Even with the pressing matter of the Wing Ceremony inching ever closer, he did not feel any anxiety or nervousness at all. What did matter to him, and caused him to shake his head and hurry back along, was the desire to keep his promise.

Sights set on the Statue of the Goddess, Link hurried his way through Skyloft. The wind picked up around him, as if it were preparing for the Wing Ceremony as well. Today truly was an auspicious day. As he neared the entrance to the statue's grounds, he finally slowed. A sweet melody drifted towards him on the comforting breeze. Each note was carried on the waves of air, soothing his mind even more. He made sure to walk in-pace with the music, not wanting to ruin its sweet melody. Faintly, a voice reached him, melding perfectly with the music:

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,_

_ Unite earth and sky._

_ Bring light to the land..._

The song came to a sudden end. Link frowned lightly. He had liked the song, and wanted to hear more. But the song would have to wait for another time, for Zelda ceased playing and turned around. She smiled at him, those comforting blue eyes of hers shining with such joy like they always did.

"Hey! Good morning, Link," she greeted warmly, erasing what little distance remained between them. She giggled lightly. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning" Embarrassed, Link rubbed the back of his head and lowered his gaze. She knew him all too well. The moment was not dwelt upon for long for Zelda quickly held out what was in her hands. "But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess.

"Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked father about it, and he says it's called a harp."

Glinting in the bright sunlight, the harp shone beautifully. Link breathed out in awe. Part of him wanted to touch it, to ask Zelda if he could try the instrument, but he did not, for it was hers and only hers for today. There would be other times when she could teach him how to use the golden instrument of legends.

"And look at these clothes!" Link blinked and looked back to Zelda. Overflowing with excitement, she twirled around, her pink dress flaring out in the process. It settled back down gently, draping off her form smoothly. It really was quite lovely, and rare to see Zelda in such clothes. "I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!" Holding onto the hem of her dress, she twirled around again, this time slower, allowing him time to study the outfit further. "So...how do I look?"

For a moment, Link's mind remained blank on how he should respond. Crossing his arms, he studied her outfit for a more detailed inspection. The dress, while simple, really was quite lovely. It seemed fitting for its purpose of representing the goddess. But he still struggled with finding the right words to portray his thoughts properly. Zelda, however, took that elongated silence as a bad sign.

"Link? It is all right...isn't it?" Blinking, his train of thoughts came to and end when her question reached his ears. Link focused his sights back on his childhood friend and gulped in worry. That look of growing concern that slowly etched its way across her face. That look was never one he enjoyed seeing; he always felt responsible whenever her mood worsened, even if he was not directly or indirectly the cause. Quickly, so Zelda would not become upset further, Link praised her outfit; his simple words would have to be enough. His friend's concerned look immediately melted away. "Oh great! I'm so glad you think so too, Link!"

Link was about to ask her how long it had taken her to make the outfit when a new voice joined their conversation. "Ah, there you are, Zelda! Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" Turning around, Link waved at the tall man that neared them.

"Oh, hello, father!" greeted Zelda warmly. She smoothed out her dress to look more presentable before bowing her head slightly.

Gaepora's large eyes widened even more when his gaze fell upon Link. "Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding." Gaepora smiled widely while Link dipped his head in embarrassment. Was it really such a surprise that he had woken up now? "It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep." While a late morning for others, it really was rather early for him, and that was what made it so embarrassing. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"Yes. About that..." started Zelda before Link was able to respond with his thanks. His friend gave a heavy sigh. "Father, I don't know if he can do it! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony1" Link winced at Zelda's honest remark. While rather true, it still hurt to hear that she did not think him capable of winning. "And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

A hearty laugh came from Gaepora. Raising his hands, he motioned for Zelda to calm down. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it."

They all looked to the vast sky above them, the large Loftwings flying high overhead Skyloft. Link smiled to himself as Gaepora went on talking about the guardian birds the goddess had bestowed upon them. It was natural for him to tune out such discussions, and his mind drifted back to when he first met his other half, his Crimson Loftwing.

_Link nervously walked towards the Statue of the Goddess. All of Skyloft was gathered around for this glorious day when the youths of their town were to meet their own guardian bird. He did not quite enjoy having all of the eyes on him, but he swallowed his nervousness away and stopped before the base of the statue. All of the other children of his year had met their Loftwings without any trouble, but now it was his turn. As Link stood there, he could not open his mind—he was still too scared._

_ There was tale of one man who never received a Loftwing. Though he came back to the Statue of the Goddess year after year, still no guardian bird had come. The years had continued to slip past, and the man was forever alone. Link closed his eyes tightly, unable to look up at the sky or anywhere else. What if the same thing happened to him? What if he too was not favoured by the goddess' blessing? That worry and more had kept him up all night, tossing and turning as he fretted over what would happen, or not happen, in the day._

_ Link kept his eyes closed, shooing off the consciousness that tickled his mind. It would not listen. The consciousness continued to pester his closed-off mind, pecking at it insistently until Link finally gave in. Opening his eyes, the young boy was staring straight at a Crimson Loftwing. The large eyes of the bird were glued to his. A wide smile broke across his face and Link lowered the defences around his mind. The Loftwing let out a joyous cry and flapped its wings once their consciousnesses met. Laughing, the young boy rushed forward and hugged the Loftwing tightly around its neck._

_ While he had never really thought of himself as only half a person, he could now understand why a Loftwing made its rider whole. Link buried his head into the soft feathers. He already felt as though he had known this Loftwing all his life, like an old friend that knew all his thoughts and emotions. The Loftwing let out a soft chirp in content, clicking its beak together._

_ Still smiling, Link looked up at his Loftwing. The brightly plumaged bird blinked at him, and immediately the young boy understood. With a firm nod, Link hefted himself up onto the bird's back. Protests arose from the people of Skyloft, more from concern than anything else. But Link did not listen to them. He only needed to listen to and trust his Loftwing. Without any instruction of guidance, Link commanded the Loftwing to return to its place among the clouds._

_ Skyloft drifted away as the two of them soared through the sky. Link closed his eyes in bliss, becoming lost in the sensation of flight. This was right. This was how things were supposed to be._

Link breathed out in content. The memory of that fateful moment always felt like it had happened only the day before. Gently, he opened his mind, no longer afraid like had been when he was a child, and reached out for his Loftwing. But nothing rose to respond. His Loftwing was not answering. Gasping lightly, he opened his eyes and scanned the skies for any sign of his guardian bird. None of the Loftwings above were crimson.

"Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heard out today!" called Zelda, momentarily drawing Link from his concern and confusion. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" Firmly, Zelda took a hold of Link's arm and began to drag him towards the edge of Skyloft. "C'mon, you'll thank me later!" Momentarily shocked, it was all he could do to keep in tow. While not physically the strongest of them, Zelda was quite capable of getting others to move when needed.

Trying to dig his heels into the ground, Link protested, but she would not listen. Even when he told her that his Loftwing was not answering, she still did not stop. Nothing he did would get her to change her mind.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" Hurrying around behind Link, Zelda pushed him the final few feet towards the edge when pulling ceased to work. Link tried his hardest to stay rooted to the ground, pleading with Zelda to understand why he did not want to jump off the edge right now. But, no matter how hard he tried, he was ever inched towards the sudden drop. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" At last, she had heard him, but she still did not listen. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!"

Crying out in surprise, Link tumbled forward after a single push from Zelda. He tried to stop himself, but it was no use. He toppled over the edge of Skyloft and fell towards the barrier of clouds below. Zelda's command of telling him to call his Loftwing barely reached his ears as the wind enveloped him. Regaining control of his senses, Link brought his fingers to his lips and whistled as loud as he could.

Even after he called for his Loftwing, his guardian bird did not come. The sky around him remained devastatingly void of any other life. Again he whistled, and again nothing came to answer. Link closed his eyes, trying to sense for his bird, but still there was no response. He felt incomplete as he continued to fall through the sky, any hope of returning home slipping from his grasp. All he could do now was slow his rapid descent and wait to hit the cloud barrier below.

But that end did not come.

"_Link_! Hang in there! I got you!"

Talons grasped around him, trying to be as gentle as possible, but the talons were still a discomfort. Link looked up to see a bright-blue Loftwing carrying him, the same one that had delivered the letter to him earlier. Now that he had been caught, Zelda flew all of them back up towards Skyloft.

The Loftwing let go of Link and he tumbled onto the soft grass. Completely spent, Link stared up at the clouds in the sky, watching them dance around as his head spun madly. The idea of death had begun to feel all too close in that moment he had been falling helplessly through the sky. A flutter of wings met his ears and even the Loftwing collapsed by his side, also spent from exerting itself so much to catch him.

"Are you two all right?" asked Gaepora as he moved to check on Link while Zelda only tended to her Loftwing. Link raised a hand to his head, attempting to stop the endless spinning. It was a little harder to breathe and see than he would have liked, but that would pass in time. Thanks to Zelda, he would be all right.

"I'm sorry, friend," apologized Zelda, stroking the neck of her guardian bird before checking it for any injuries. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link." Gaepora's expression became concerned as he looked to the sky as though searching for answers. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of! And you still can't sense your bird nearby?" Link grimaced and shook his head as he rose, stumbling a little in the process. Even now, his Loftwing did not answer. "This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..."

"Link..." murmured Zelda softly. She grasped her hands together tightly. "When you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well... I should have believed you... I'm sorry!" She bowed her head in apology to Link. He quickly waved aside the matter, she had come to rescue him after all. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!"

Bells chimed in the distance, catching all of their attentions. Link swallowed nervously when he realized what that tolling meant. What would have been a glorious occasion now only sent shivers of doubtful dread down his spine.

"My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year, Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

"But, father, you're the headmaster of the academy!" pointed out Zelda. "If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

Gaepora blinked a couple times, glancing off towards the academy. An embarrassed laugh escaped the older man. "Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and find your bird as quickly as possible!"

Link nodded firmly, not needing to be told twice. He gave one final farewell to Zelda, who was still tending to her bird, before hurrying back to the heart of Skyloft. Every step he took, Link reached out with his mind towards his Crimson Loftwing. No matter how hard he tried, his companion would not answer. Within his chest, his heart grew heavy. The warm breeze that often engulfed Skyloft no longer could bring him comfort. As long as his bird was gone, Link was enthralled to fear. Without his Loftwing...he was no longer complete.

No one was even able to help him. Anyone he may have asked about his crimson companion only told him to check with someone else for they had no knowledge of his bird's whereabouts. It was an endless bout of running in circles with no hope in sight. It did not even really matter to him now whether he made it to the race or not. Finding his Loftwing was more important than any race. There would always be other races.

Hanging his head, Link shuffled towards the plaza of Skyloft. With all the running he had been doing, and getting no where in the process, he needed a break. Taking a moment to clear his head and think would not hurt either. At this point, it was just as good or better than aimlessly running around. About to sit on one of the benches, several voices reached his ears, the content of the words piquing his interest.

"...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?"

Link bristled, his blood beginning to boil. There was only one Crimson Loftwing in all of Skyloft, and it was _his_. Clenching his hands tightly, Link began to march towards Groose and his cronies, Cawlin and Strich, who were unaware of the young man's approach.

"But we got him," continued Groose. "And I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen any time soon, boys." A content sigh escaped the red-haired man. Rising, he cracked some of his joints and stretched his sore muscles. When he finally turned around, Groose saw what his friends had already noticed: a very angered Link standing behind them. Groose's moment of surprise quickly shifted into an arrogant smirk, causing Link's frustration to only grow.

"What's your problem, anyway?" asked the redhead. Standing as tall as he could, Groose began to circle mockingly around Link. "Oh, wait... I got it." A loud snap from Groose's fingers filled the air. "You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!' " He scoffed. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." A cruel laugh escaped the redhead. Link remained silent, not rising to Groose's goading.

"Well, sorry, _pal_," snapped Groose, shoving his face right in front of Link's. It was awfully tempting to try and wipe that smug smirk off of his face, but Link managed to remain still. "Groose doesn't do charity for _wimps_. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second." He sneered. "Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't _imagine_ what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

His anger breaking past his limit, Link stood straighter and challenged Groose. But his few words did not have the desired effect.

Scoffing, Groose leaned back in, that smug smirk still plastered across his face. "_Pffft_. Sure. Only thing is, I don't know how you can even think of beating me with no bird! You gonna grow wings?" Glowering, Groose gabbed a finger right in Link's face, causing the young man to reel back. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends you were kids? _Big deal_. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like _you_ are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" countered a new voice before Link could respond on his own. A smile tugged at his lips despite the situation. He knew that voice anywhere. Turning around, he saw his blonde friend standing there, hands on her hips, ready to stand up against anything Groose had to say.

"Oh...Zelda," stammered Groose, his demeanor suddenly shifting. "Hey. Nah, it's...uh..."

Angered, Zelda marched on up, pushed Link aside, and pointed an accusing finger at Groose, much like he had done to Link moments before. "Don't even _try_ it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

For a moment, Groose stared flabbergasted at Zelda. His mouth opened and closed several times before words managed to come out again. "Yeah... I suppose..."

"You _suppose_? Suppose _what_?"

Whatever the cause, Groose's face began to heat up. Link could only arch an eyebrow at the redhead. Such an occurrence was not a rare sight to see whenever the redhead was talking with Zelda (even if she was yelling at him). "I...suppose...you... Er..." Whatever had been on Groose's mind was now gone. It had melted away from the heat of his red face. Shaking his head, Groose quickly shot a glare at Link before glancing back to Zelda then turning away. "_Pffft_. Forget it. I wasn't _supposing_ anything, okay?" With a loud huff, Groose headed off, his two cronies following after.

The group of three hurried to one of the platforms that led off of Skyloft. Rounding back to face the two friends, Groose gave a mocking wave. "Okay, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out on today's race!" A cold laugh came from the redhead. "That could be a _major_ setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavour."

Together, the three of them jumped back off the platform and into the sky below. Unlike Link's previous attempt, their Loftwing's swiftly came to their call and they all flew off into the open sky.

"I hate to say it," sighed Zelda as the three on the Loftwings faded from sight, "but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance." Nodding firmly, she turned back to face Link, who was still feeling rather forlorn. "Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." Still uncertain, Link tried to mask his frown of worry, but it was no use with his friend right there. She quickly gave him a comforting smile. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry! We'll find your bird in time."

Softly, Link muttered his thanks. Zelda smiled once more at her old friend before hurrying to the edge of the platform and jumping off of Skyloft. Like the other three before her, she too flew off into the distance, only she would be helping Link find his Loftwing. Now it was his turn to return to his search on foot.

* * *

It should have been brighter out. The time was not much past noon. Even with the ever-present ceiling of clouds, it was never this dark during the day. An unnatural shadow seeped across the land. It cast the surrounding forest into an artificial state of dusk. Animals were completely silent. Even the monsters that roamed the land were now scarce.

She was completely alone as she trekked through the woods. The darkness still called to her, and she could no longer resist. No matter where she traveled, it called out to her, drawing her towards the source. Footsteps were strained, having to force herself to not run towards the source of darkness. She would only observe. That would not be the wrong course of action. Answering the call that beckoned her would be the wrong choice. That could not happen.

Slowly, the young woman neared the source of the ancient darkness. Trees slipped away and before her she could see a temple rise up in the forest. Plants grew up the stone walls, bringing it slowly back into the embrace of nature. A grimace crossed her face when she let her gaze travel down the path that led below the tem ple. It was from there that the darkness seeped out and called to her.

The young woman cursed under her breath. She had wanted to deny it, to ignore the possibility of what the darkness could be, but there was no more turning a blind eye to the truth. However, that was all she could no longer ignore. Huffing under her breath, she turned around and set out to put as much distance between her and the darkness as possible.

This was not her fight.

* * *

Link stared at the cave entrance behind the side of the waterfall. Light was consumed by darkness, unable to pierce through the rock and illuminate what lay inside. But it was in that darkness that he had to delve. Somewhere beyond was his Loftwing. From here, at the edge of the cave, he could sense his crimson bird who was in great distress. It was because of his companion that he reached back to the sword he had borrowed and dashed into the dark cave.

Holes in the cave walls allowed enough light for him to see his way. As long as he moved quickly enough, the sense of dread that the place gave him was unable to settle. Even when keese flew at him, Link kept his composure. All his practice was put to use as the blade sliced through the darkness and hit its target. The sound of the sword slicing through flesh was enough to make his gut churn in discomfort. It was a good thing he could not see the corpses of the keese that had been sent to the ground.

Hurrying along, Link left behind the cave and emerged on the other side of Skyloft. Bright sunlight nearly blinded him after his sight having become adjusted to the darkness of the cave. He brought a hand up to cast a shadow over his eyes. There was no time to waste now. From here, the connection he had with his Loftwing was stronger. Still it was in distress. But still he could not find it.

"Link!" Skidding to a halt, the young man spun around. Through the air flew Zelda atop her blue Loftwing. Strong gusts of wind buffeting him from the large bird, Link backed up a few steps to give Zelda more room to land. Nimble, she jumped from her bird's back and hurried towards her friend. "I was hoping to find you here." She placed a hand over her chest and sighed in relief. "I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

Link cast his gaze to the side. Despite sensing his bird, he still could not find it. The separation from his bird was beginning to become agonizing. Knowing that his Loftwing was somewhere nearby and yet still out of reach tore at him.

"Oh no," murmured Zelda, able to figure out what it was that had Link so concerned. "Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!" The smile she gave him brought relief to Link, a glimmer of home returning in his distressed state. But her smile did not last for long. Blinking, Zelda looked past the edge of Skyloft and to the sea of clouds below.

"Huh...?" Eyes darting, she gazed intently at the clouds. "Who...who's that?" she asked to the endless sky. "Who's calling for me?" Brow furrowing, Link stared at his friend with concern. He had heard nothing. His gaze shifted to where Zelda looked, and saw nothing but the rolling clouds. "Oh, sorry link, I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" Sighing in concern, Link hurried after his friend as she raced down the side of Skyloft.

His moment of concern for Zelda passed as his distress for his Loftwing returned. Cries of anguish reached his ears and Link picked up his pace, pushing himself as hard as he could go. Barred behind wooden planks, his Crimson Loftwing was trapped inside a small alcove. Distress changed to momentary joy when Link neared. For a second, Link could only stare in relief at his Loftwing. It was here. It was safe.

But still trapped.

Grunting, Link tugged at the planks of wood, trying to tear them away from the rock so his bird could be freed. Even with Zelda coming to his aid, the two of them could not budge the pieces of wood. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he backed up, feeling helpless. His Loftwing cried in further anguish, not liking having his human companion walk away. Quickly Link stepped closer, showing the crimson bird that he was not going anywhere. Desperate, his eyes darted around the planks, looking for any other way to free his trapped bird.

Hope rushed through him when he saw the planks being lashed up by tight rope. Drawing forth his sword again, he used it this time to save a life. Cutting the ropes, the planks fell away, one by one, clattering against the ground.

A victorious cry escaped the Loftwing as it strode away from its prison. Feathers fluffed up in joy. Stretching its wings, the Loftwing basked in its freedom. Link could only laugh in elation. Having his bird freed brought him such joy—he was complete again.

Clicking its beak in joy, the Crimson Loftwing brushed his head against Link in gratitude. With a chuckle, the young man wrapped his arms around his companion's head, enjoying the touch of feathers under his fingers. Now that his bird was freed, he was free as well. Butting Link away, his Loftwing now content, the large bird dashed off towards the edge of Skyloft, and took to the skies. A smile making his cheeks sore with happiness, Link raced after his bird, stopping once he got to the edge since he could not join his Loftwing in the air on his own. But just standing there, able to see his bird in the sky again, was enough.

"We should hurry, Link," reminded Zelda, nearing his side by the edge of Skyloft. "Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony..." The smile that had been plastered on Link's face faltered when he noticed just how sombre Zelda now looked. "But before you go, I have to ask you something. I...I heard a voice a few moments ago. Did...did you hear it too?" She gazed out with confusion and concern to the sea of clouds below. "It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me.

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole _world_ under there, far more vast than Skyloft!" She sighed. "The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier... But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see it for myself." Zelda trailed off, finishing. Link stared at the clouds. He never really thought about what could be below them—his mind really was always in the clouds. "Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going." Laughing, she gestured to the Loftwing that continued to circle around in the sky, eager to be flying elsewhere. "Look! You're bird's waiting for you. My father and the others are probably worried about your bird, so let's go give them the good news!"

Link barely caught the end of Zelda's words before he leapt off the edge of Skyloft without any concern or hesitation. Wind rushed around him, completely enveloping his entire body and welcoming him into the sweet embrace of the open sky. As much as he enjoyed the feel of the air, that was not what had him so excited at the moment—it was how he could ride the winds that excited him.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Link let forth a sharp whistle. As he continued to plummet to the ground, a response reached his ears this time.

_Kreeeeaaaaaawww!_

The elated cry of his Crimson Loftwing filled Link with joy. A streak of red flashed in front of his eyes before a mass of soft feathers supported him from underneath and kept him from plummeting any further towards the clouds. A laugh of pure joy escaped Link, settling on his old companion properly so he would not be thrown off from the break-neck speeds that his bird could reach.

Maneuvering his Loftwing, Link enjoyed the sense of flight. No matter how the bird flew, nothing appeared wrong with it. Safe, healthy, and uninjured. Link was satisfied. His bird was completely fine. As he soared through the sky, his home of Skyloft returned to his view, and the young man gasped. The Wing Ceremony was still being put on hold for him! But it would not be indefinitely delayed. With a simple shift of weight of his body, Link turned his bird towards the town that floated in the sky.

Once it was near enough, Link jumped from the back of his Loftwing. Rolling into the landing, he remained uninjured from the longer fall than normal. Once safely on the ground, he looked up to see the blue bird of Zelda's flying towards the Academy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!" called a smug voice from behind. Before Link could go anywhere else, he turned to see Groose and his two goons striding towards him. Frowning, he stood his ground. With a smirk, Groose stopped and crossed his arms. "Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, that's just _great_," he droned sarcastically. "Because you and your dumb bird can't tell _time_, all the prerace warm-ups me and the guys did were for _nothin_'. Now I'm all stiff.

"We've been waiting _forever_ for the race to start, and they delay it for _you_? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" Glowering, Groose's stance became more aggressive, slowly pacing back and forth. Concerned, Link took a step back. It would hardly be the first time Groose' bullying threatened on becoming physical. "You're almost a man, and yet you _still_ can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. 'Ooh. Zelda and I are BEST friends. We go everywhere together.' _Ugh_!" Groose spat in disgust.

"You think you're pretty suave, don't you?" Link remained silent while the redhead advanced on him. "Well? _Don't you_?!"

"Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda," whispered Cawlin to Strich. "He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her!" In response, Strich raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a snigger.

"I hate to break it to you," continued Groose, not noticing the light mocking from his own cronies, "but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in." Groose's aggression began to melt away, as it often did whenever his thoughts drifted towards Link's old friend. "Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and _I'm_ gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth." The redhead's gaze became distant. "When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth—_Zelda's_ Sailcloth—will be mine! Duh huh huh... Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it... Yup. I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us... It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can... I can see it... Duh huh huh... Oh yeah..."

"Groose!" hissed his cronies. So lost in his own fantasy world, the redhead still did not notice them. "Pssst, _Groose_! Behind you! _Right_ behind you!"

"WHAT?!" roared Groose, rounding on Cawlin and Strich. Link was not sure which was making them shake more: the infuriated Groose, or who was now standing behind Groose. "Can't you two see I'm in the middle of—" Turning around as he spoke, the redhead came to a sudden stop. "_GAH_!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Zelda shot an unamused glare at the redhead. "Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?"

"I...uh," fumbled Groose, always becoming so flustered whenever she was around. "Nothing big, really. Just... Just..." Nervous, the redhead's eyes darted between the two friends there. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" Sighing, Link could only pinch the bridge of his nose in disbelief. Groose only ever called Link his "buddy" when around the professors or trying to act nice for Zelda. "Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves!" With a lazy wave to Zelda, Groose strode off, purposely bumping into Link's shoulder in the process. Grunting, he rubbed his arm, but otherwise tried his hardest to ignore the redhead's provoking actions. The race would begin soon, and there he would be able to show the bully.

"Hey, Groose!" called Cawlin.

"Wait up!" yelled Strich. The two of them hurried after Groose. Though they sometimes mocked the larger guy, they still remained around him for protection.

Shaking his head, Link let out a long sigh. At least it had not been one of the worst encounters with Groose. Not one of the better ones either, but then again, hardly any encounter with Groose could be considered "good".

"Did you hear that guy?" huffed Zelda, walking over to Link's side. She still glared off in the direction Groose and his cronies had exited. "A fair race? Yeah, the changes of that happening are just about less than zero." She scoffed and shook her own head. Even she grew tired of Groose's shenanigans rather quickly. Her mood shifted when she pushed the matter of the redhead aside and looked back towards Link. As if by second nature of her now, she smiled softly at her friend. "Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

As Link smiled and return and gave a confident nod, the bell from the Academy tolled. A slight chill of anticipation crawled up his spine. There was only one reason for the bells to toll this day.

A loud voice called out, "The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

Clapping her hands together, Zelda giggled softly. "Looks like it's race time. Good luck, Link!"

Link and other participants assembled in the plaza, the sun shining brightly down on all of them. High above, three Loftwings soared through the air. Trails of coloured smoke followed them, signaling the start of the annual ceremony as they performed spectacular maneuvers to create beautiful designs that drifted away into the sky. From the ground of Skyloft, Link eagerly watched the Loftwings race through the skies. Just a few more moments, and the race would begin. His heart already began to beat faster within his chest. Just a few more moments, and he would be racing up there, trying his hardest to become a knight.

"Your attention, please," called Instructor Owlan, his voice drawing even Link from his near daydream-like state. "At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern." From Link's side, Groose let out a low scoff. With a sigh of his own, Link cast his eyes down and tried to ignore it. Ignoring it was all he could do, but it was not always enough to make it go away. "I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition."

As much as Link tried to listen to Instructor Owlan's words, the murmurings from Groose to his cronies Cawlin and Strich drew his attention. He could not pick up the details, but he was certain they were talking about him and the race. Swallowing nervously, Link looked back to the Instructor and Headmaster, making a mental note to watch out for himself and his Loftwing while in the sky. Even with watching out for the others, all his attention had to be focused on the statuette that the bright yellow Loftwing would be carrying. Catch that, and he would win.

"As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood." A light smile crossed Instructor Owlan's face. "He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by..."

"The lovely Zelda!" interrupted Link's friend. She laughed, that contagious bright smile of hers spread across her visage. Momentarily forgetting about Groose and the others, Link laughed with Zelda's excitement. He could win this. He _would_ win this.

"Let's see our finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing." Owlan's eyes became stern. "Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you, Groose!" barked Headmaster Gaepora. The redhead startled.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" From his side, the yellow Loftwing took to the sky, the statuette being carried with it.

Getting into position, Link readied himself. A low laugh from Groose unsettled him. The redhead was standing a little too close for comfort. Would his trickery begin even before the race started? Frowning, Link tried his hard to simply focus on the open sky before him. Get there, and he would be fine.

"_Go_!"

Link dashed forward. Quick on his feet, he managed to avoid a preemptive strike from Groose, attempting to falter Link's beginning of the race. But no one could touch him. And, with a few more nimble steps, he jumped from the edge of Skyloft, and was safely in the air. Shadows from the other contestants fell over him, and he knew he was not alone in the sky. None of them were. With sharp whistles filling the air, multiple Loftwings dove towards their riders. As expected of the graceful birds, none knocked into each other as they each picked up their own rider. Only Link was picked up by the Crimson Loftwing.

Avoiding even more sabotage attempts from Groose, Link sent his Loftwing soaring high into the sky. Higher and higher they went. Closing his eyes, he completely forgot about the statuette and became lost in the clouds. Cool mist drifted past him as he pierced through the many clouds. The bright sunlight quickly warmed him back up, keeping him dry. For several moments, he lazily glided around with his Loftwing. He always enjoyed flying up in the sky—it was so free, so liberating. Up here, he had no worries.

But there was a task he had to complete. Determined, Link looked down, spotting the group of Loftwings that were chasing after the yellow bird that carried the statuette. Focused on his target, Link guided his bird into a steep dive. Wind tore at him, threatening to pry him off his Loftwing's back, but he held on tight, keeping in place as the other birds drew ever closer. They continued to near him...then slipped on behind him. Only the yellow Loftwing was before him now, the statuette right within his grasp.

A loud yell from behind caused Link's concentration to break. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Groose zooming towards the statuette. No, not the prized statuette, he was coming straight for _Link_. Nearly panicking, the young man veered out of the way, Groose's bird barely grazing past. A light curse escaped him, and Link urged his bird forward. He had to end this now before Groose actually managed to knock him from the sky. Coming up from underneath, Link reached out...

And took the statuette for his own.

Pure joy flowed through him. He had won. He had completed the task to become a knight of Skyloft. Raising the statuette high above his head, Link let out a victorious cheer. But he could not have done it alone. Sighing with admiration, Link stroked the red feathers of his bird. It was thanks to his companion that he had been able to win.

"_Link_!"

Blinking in surprise, he looked around for the source of the voice. Having been carried far on the wind, he was not quite sure where it had come from. Until he looked up. Atop from Skyloft leapt Zelda. He was not worried, for such an act was normal for the people of the sky. But she did not whistle, which was not normal. Concerned, he pushed his bird faster, just managing to reach Zelda in time to catch her. His Loftwing faltered slightly from the sudden addition of weight. It did not take long for their flight to become steady again.

"Don't worry—I'm fine!" laughed Zelda, cradling her harp in her arms. "Great flying, Link! Congratulations!" Her bright smile felt more like a proof of victory than the statuette did. "Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" Without any instructions from him, Link's Loftwing took flight towards the Statue of the Goddess, Zelda's trailing after them.

It was perfect weather for the ceremony. Gently, they each hopped off of the Crimson Loftwing atop the giant statue. Taking wing, the two Loftwings circled in the sky above them, being the only other souls there to witness the ceremony.

"Link, hand me that Bird Statuette. I must offer it to the goddess." Holding out her hand, Zelda waited for Link to pass over the statuette. Without hesitation, Link gave his friend the statuette. Being gentle, Zelda placed the small offering in the little alcove inside the statue. When it was placed just right, the blonde took a step back, pulled out her harp, and began to play the song he had heard her practicing earlier.

The sweet melody soothed him. Closing his eyes, Link stood still and listened to the combination of notes that were plucked with precision. He did not notice the song coming to an end until he opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing there, her hand outstretched. Gulping in embarrassment, Link knelt before Zelda and took her hand in his.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves—all her practice had to make the ceremony perfect. "Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessing of the goddess upon you."

Her hand slipped from his, but still he remained kneeling. The sound of shifting fabric reached his ears, followed by silence. Looking up, the white shawl that had been a part of her outfit was folded neatly in her hands, held out for him.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." A soft smile tugged at his lips. So this was what she had crafted as the special gift for the victor—for him. Standing up, he took the Sailcloth. It felt soft and warm on his hands, and as he brought it close, it...it actually smelled quite nice too.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago," explained Zelda. "Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

Holding the Sailcloth closer to him, Link nodded firmly. Of course he would take good care of it. Any gift from Zelda was something he treasured.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link." She laughed after seeing his warm smile. Even if he sometimes was a bit slow, he always did keep his promises. Today was no different. "Now we really should finish up this ritual... You..._do_ know what happens at the end, right?" Link could only stare blankly and shake his head before casting his gaze down in embarrassment. "Really? Huh. I thought you would've figured it out by now." She took a step forward, and when he looked back up, he realized just how close they were.

A playful, and almost wicked, look flashed across her face. Reaching out, she grabbed him and spun him around towards the edge of the statue. "You have to jump off!" Standing on her toes, she looked over his shoulder and pointed down towards the large circle design on the ground below. "To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center! So... Ready to jump?" Link was not given a chance to respond before she shoved him right off the edge.

Ground raced towards him. Unlike the clouds, seeing solid rock nearing ever closer did not comfort him. His heart raced within his chest, partly from being unexpectedly pushed off the edge of the statue, and also from seeing the ground becoming more and more dominant in his vision. Trying to calm himself, Link angled his body so that he would land within the circular design. He did not wished to be shoved from the statue again should he fail. All too soon, the ground was threateningly close—was that the center of the circular design? He sure hoped so—and, after some fumbling, he managed to open his newly acquired Sailcloth and safely land.

His head spun from the ordeal. With an exasperated sigh, Link ran his hands through his hair. Jumping into the vast sky was certainly much less nerve-wracking than leaping towards the ground.

"That was perfect!" called out Zelda, jumping from her Loftwing's back. Giggling, she ran over to Link. With a few blinks, he looked down. Just as he had hoped, he had managed to land near enough to the center of the design. There would be no need to attempt it again. He sighed in relief. "You're amazing, Link."

Hearing that praise from her, he could not help but smile. Bashfully, Zelda clasped her hands together.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today... And with the weather being so nice... Maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

There was only one answer to that question. With a firm nod, Link climbed back up onto his Loftwing and took to the sky. Laughing, Zelda quickly followed. Whenever offered a chance to be in the sky, Link took it without hesitation. That familiar sensation of the wind swooshing around him brought Link's mood to new heights. This day...it could not get any better.

"Link!" yelled Zelda over the noise of the wind. His head being pulled back from the clouds, Link looked over his shoulder to his old friend. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together... I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." The smile there on her face, it was one of the happiest he had ever seen from her. But then her smile faltered. Her blue orbs were cast down for a second. "You know... Link..." Still here eyes wandered. It was only after she took a deep breath could she look at him straight on again. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

_Kabang_!

The sound of an unnatural explosion cut her off. Their Loftwings faltered, a strong gust of wind blowing up from nowhere.

"What is _that_?!" shouted Zelda over the new din. Link gasped sharply. Ahead of them rose a dark tornado. Storms were not unnatural up in the sky, but none were as unexpected as this. Their Loftwings screeched in protest, barely able to withstand the force of the torrential winds. Link reached forward and latched his hands tightly around the neck of his bird, the new force threatening to push him away. His red bird managed to slowly edge the two of them away from the unnatural tornado, but Zelda...

"_Ahhh_! _Link_!"

Going against the wishes of his bird, Link dove the two of them back towards the tornado that had sucked up Zelda and her Loftwing. He reached out, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of his friend within the dark winds. But there was nothing. And, almost as soon as he dove in towards the tornado, it lashed at him, chewed him and his Loftwing up, and spat them both back out. They were not wanted. Only Zelda was to be consumed.

Link's mind spun so badly that darkness began to settle in. The last he saw was a streak of red coming to save him.

* * *

_Falling._

_ He was falling._

_ Up. Down. Left, maybe even right? He really was not sure. Everything was the same here. Everything was simply nothingness. When he opened his eyes, his mind still swimming in a daze, there was nothing but darkness to greet him. And so he continued to fall, into the eternal black abyss, not knowing when this would end. It almost felt comforting, the eternal darkness, in some sick and twisted way. Here, there was nothing else to bother him. He simply drifted through undisturbed._

_ But somewhere, in that nothingness, a voice called out to him, "Link...?" It was distant, and yet near. The young man could not tell where the voice came from. Somehow, it reached him, from its unknown point of origin. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Somewhere above—below?—he could see a bright light piercing through the infinite darkness. The warm glow made its way through the darkness, caressing his tired form._

_ In the center of that light was a near crystalline form. That was where the light came from. I radiated off its, her, figure. She drifted through the darkness, melting it away with her warm liquid light._

_ "I am waiting for you." Still her voice reached him from everywhere. It began to soothe him more than the actual light. The voice was mystical and magical, sounding nothing like anything he had heard before. "The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance." He heard her words, but they did not make much sense to him. His mind still in a daze, he continued to fall. But she was there, using her warmth and soft voice for comfort, with him._

_ "Link..."_

_ After he blinked, the light disappeared. Its warmth faded away, leaving nothing but the coldness of the darkness. And yet, there before him in the darkness, was Zelda. Like him, she was falling. Falling down. Now he could tell what orientation they were in as clouds rolled in and the sky locked in turmoil replaced the abyssal darkness. Wind lashed at him, stinging his exposed skin, and especially his eyes. But he had to keep them open—he had to keep focused on Zelda._

_ Steeling himself, he reached out for her, his arm nearly being torn from his body due to the malevolent winds. No matter how far he reached out, or how fast he enabled himself to dive through the air, he could not reach her. And so Zelda continued to fall..._

_ ...Right into the gaping maw of the shadow beast that haunted his dreams._

_ Her piercing scream for help rang loudly in his ears, tearing away at him more so than the wind. The gaping maw swallowed her, closing with a sickening crunch that stabbed through his entire body. She was gone. Consumed by that horrid beast. But then, before his very eyes, the beast opened its maw again, moved to devour Link who continued to fall. Nothing he did stopped his descent. Raising his arms to his face, he braced himself for the end to come..._

And bolted upright in a fright.

His breathing was heavy, and his heart raced wildly. Link panted, staring down at the light blankets that hung off of his nearly shaking legs. Such a horrible dream..._nightmare_. And yet, what had that one single ray of hope in the darkness meant?

"Ah, you're awake," rumbled a deep, soothing voice. Link gasped, not having expected anyone else to be around him. Looking through the darkness of his room, the young man saw Headmaster Gaepora near his bed. "When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst." A heavy sigh escaped the elder man. "Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much, we can be grateful."

At that news, Link could not smile. He might be safe and free from harm...but his friend... Remorse sank in, made worse as images from his recent dream flashed before his waking eyes.

"But, Link..." started the concerned voice of Gaepora, driving Link's regret and remorse deeper into him. "Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?" The wait for an answer was so long and silent that Link could not stand it. He gripped his arms, unable to look at the Headmaster at all, let alone straight in the eye. "...What's happened to my daughter?"

Link could no longer remain silent. With a heavy sigh, he softly explained to Gaepora what happened after the ceremony. The elder man was perfectly silent, not showing any reaction to anything Link said. It did not matter, for Link still could not bring himself to look at the Headmaster.

"A black tornado, you say?" grumbled Gaepora moments after Link finished his tale. "Hmm... That was no ordinary storm." Solemn, for though he hid his reactions for his daughter's disappearance, Gaepora was still silently shaken, the Headmaster made to take his leave.

Upon seeing the elder man walk towards the door, Link flung his feet over his bed. Zelda had to be found. She had to return to Skyloft. Determined, the young man began to make sure his boots were snug and secure on his feet.

"You must not push yourself," warned Gaepora, quickly moving back at the sound of Link shuffling. "You're still recovering." Link faltered, and looked up to the Headmaster's eyes. Though he cared about his daughter, he also cared for Link. And, at that moment, concern for Link was winning out. Reluctantly, the young man shifted back on his bead. Gaepora was right. If he pushed himself past his breaking point now, how much use would he be to Zelda? "Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem...off?"

Blinking, Link glanced back up. Sending his thoughts back, there was only one thing that possibly stood out as "odd". Trying to remember her words and descriptions, Link told Gaepora what Zelda told him of the voice from below calling to her.

"I see," grumbled the Headmaster. "She was talking about the surface then?" His weathered eyes focused on Link. That gaze made Link shift, feeling somewhat unsettled about being judged. "And you've been having dreams about a 'great mission'? How interesting..." Gaepora ran a strong hand over his chin, stroking it pensively. That near-judging gaze left Link as the elder man continued to ponder the information shared with him. With a sigh, he dropped his hand, placed it on Link's shoulder, and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." Gaepora's eyes bore into Link's until the younger man nodded. With a weak smile, the Headmaster dropped his hand from Link's shoulder and moved towards the door. This time, Link remained still, and no longer jumped at the chance of getting out of bed to search for his friend. "Rest now, Link," instructed Gaepora from the door. "Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

And with that, Link was left alone with his thoughts. He wanted to rest. Despite not being heavily injured, he was still rather tired. Both his body and mind were sore. Slumber would have been an easy option if not for the knowledge those nightmares waited for him. That, and concern for Zelda kept him wide awake.

But a new noise drew him from his thoughts. On the other side of his door, a gentle chime of notes reached his ears. Standing, he stared at the door. That noise... It was the same a from his dreams rather than anything native to Skyloft. The longer he stared, the longer silence pounded on his ears until another trickling chime called to him. It was a call he had to answer. He did not now if he _should_ answer, but he knew that he had to.

Stumbling over his feet, Link hurried out his door. The soft trickling of chimes still reached his ears, drawing him through the academy. Just when he thought about pulling back, about pushing aside this nonsense of his dreams and jumping back to the safety of his room and bed, he saw it—saw the figure that radiated light and hope in that abyssal darkness.

Here, in the academy, no such light that he had seen in his dreams came from the blue, crystalline figure. It floated there, in the air, not bound by the same restraints that kept him tied to the ground. Without saying anything, he could hear her calling out to him. Once more, he had to answer. Hurrying towards the mystical figure, it began to float away, up the stairs to the second floor of the academy. No matter how fast he ran, the figure always remained out of his reach, but always in his sight.

What shocked him most was when the figure drifted through the double doors as thought they were nothing. No mark of the figure's presence remained behind on the doors where it had been. Reaching the finely carved wood, Link reached out and touched it. He wood felt warm to the touch, warmer than usual. From beyond, he heard the chimes again, each note calling out to him.

Through the paths of Skyloft, she led him. No matter where she went, Link quickly followed. Even when she took him around the very edge of Skyloft, causing him to hang from ledges and climb thick vines, he still followed. Up and up he went, after having been led far to the bottom reaches of his home. The light from the moon lit his path, making it easy to maneuver around the rocks and vines. Only once he pulled himself up over the final ledge did he realize the blue figure had led him to the Statue of the Goddess. Gates had been closed at night, thus the need for such an interesting detour.

Link slowed, for the blue figure had finally stopped moving. Before the base of the statue hovered the floating figure. Catching his breath, Link gradually neared her. This time, she did not move until he was only a few feet away. And yet, she moved in the impossible direction: back into the very statue itself. A gasp escaped Link. Though he had seen her pass through the wooden doors before, those had been no more than a foot thick, very different from solid stone. But it was solid stone no more. After glowing brightly, a portion of the base disappeared, leaving behind a tunnel delving deep into the belly of the statue.

For a moment, he hesitated. When he did, the chimes trickled up from down below and called him onward. Just like in his dreams, his nightmares, the sound brought hope. That hope enabled him to continue. As the moon was hidden behind a mass of clouds that rolled in from the north, Link steeled himself for whatever secrets lay below, and entered the dark tunnel.

The darkness did not last forever, unlike in his nightmares. Light from the end radiated out and beckoned him onward. Stepping into the light, Link gasped when he saw what rested in the very center of the hidden chamber.

A sword.

Stationed in a pedestal, the sword glowed from a source that differed from all the surrounding torches. As Link neared, the light within sprung to life and out from the sword swirled the crystalline figure. That glow the sword had radiated had come from her. She softly landed on the ground, as nimble on her feet as she had been in the air. Slowly, she lifted her head, and for the first time, Link got a clear look at her, the one who had shone as a beacon of hope in his dreams. Her face was smooth, and her short hair consisted of that same crystalline material that made up the rest of her form. While seeing a completely blue figure was rather shocking, the most unnerving part about her was her eyes: those blue, pupilless eyes that looked no where, and yet bore right into him at the same time.

"The one chosen by my creator," said the figure, her voice sounding more like a trill of chimes rather than a normal voice. It felt...magical, just like it had in his dreams. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." Her features remained unchanging, and her voice, though a pleasant blend of what sounded almost like music, was somehow monotonous. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

With a flick of her body, the figure, Fi, leapt behind the pedestal. "Come, Link." As easily as she had put her body into motion, she became completely still. The only movement from her was that of her draping sleeves that continued to flow in the breathless wind. "You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

Link stared at her. And Fi stared right back, unblinking, unmoving. In his silence, she continued: "The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." The young man felt a pang of nervousness. How had she known how he felt? "To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honourable Zelda, is still alive."

A breath of disbelief escaped him. But that quickly faded away as a smile took its place. She was alive. Hearing that information did take off an unwanted weight of worry from his shoulders.

"And this spirit maiden..." continued Fi. "The one you call Zelda...is another chosen fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her." Link's gaze shifted from her unchanging gaze to the sword that still rested in the pedestal. "Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

There was no hesitation. There was no need to think it over. Link rushed towards the sword. As he neared, Fi drifted upward. Still her unblinking gaze remained locked on him, those pupilless eyes staring into his very being.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward." Drifting away, she allowed Link plenty of room to complete his task.

Almost eagerly, Link wrapped his hands around the hilt. Its glow temporarily grew brighter at his touch. Gritting his teeth, he put all his strength into lifting it from the pedestal, and nearly fumbled when it turned out it slid smoothly from the rock. Metal ground against stone, but not reluctantly. The blade seemed eager to be taken from its resting place. Once freed from its resting place, Link held the blade and raised it to the sky as high as he could. Here, in its proper state, the sword began to glow with power. The light flowed down it, filling the blade with a warm, otherworldly strength. It was the same warm light that had comforted him in his dreams.

"Recognition complete, master..." stated Fi. For the first time, her voice sounded different. "Link... My master."

Still staring in amazement at the sword, Link brought the blade down before him. Taking from the sky, the sword's glow began to fade. Still it resounded with power from deep within.

"Link!" Startled, the young man spun around. At the mouth of the tunnel stood Gaepora, his eyes wide in surprise. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure." Slowly, the Headmaster walked forward, his gaze wandering from the blade in Link's hand to the craftings of the chamber around them. "Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words..."

Still embarrassed to have been caught by the Headmaster when he had been told to stay in his room and rest, Link shyly dipped his head. Eyes shifted from the blade in his hands to the Headmaster.

"When the light of the goddess' sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred." With a sigh, Gaepora came to a halt. The surprise from his eyes had vanished, and instead he stared, almost solemnly, at Link. "It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years... It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light." Raising a hand, the Headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose. "At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." A faint smile of amazement touched his lips as he gazed up towards Fi. "The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission," commented Fi. "It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations." With a flex of her body, Fi drifted down to the floor. "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess' chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below... And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Link gasped. He had heard of such a thing before. His thoughts being flung back to something Zelda had mentioned to him:

"_Some of father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than that of Skyloft!"_

Could such a place truly exist?

"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honourable Zelda."

That was enough for Link. Without any further persuasion, he knew what he needed to do: he had to find Zelda. To do so, he would have to travel to the forgotten surface beneath the clouds.

"This is no easy task, Link," warned Gaepora before the young man could even round on his heel to leave. "The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it, you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this." If that information had meant to dissuade him, it did not work. In fact, it only made him want to find Zelda faster, and help save her from whatever troubles lurked beneath the clouds.

A bright light tore him from his thoughts. From in front of Fi drifted a glowing object. It floated through the air, just like Fi had done before. Nearly fumbling with his new sword, Link sheathed it securely in his scabbard. He needed both hands to hold the weathered tablet that appeared from within the light.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the alter behind me." Grasping the tablet, which was much heavier than he expected, Link began to move forward, but stopped when Fi continued to speak. "Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges with your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

The tablet nearly slipping from his hands, Link set it down on the floor for now. Holding such a hefty old thing would only get in the way of this Skyward Strike that Fi explained. He reached back and drew forth the new—or rather old—blade again. It seemed to hum in his grip, eager to fulfill its purpose. Behind the pedestal was a darkened crest, one that looked akin to a bird in flight. Licking his lips apprehensively, Link held the sword tightly and raised it to the sky.

Like when he had first removed it from its resting place, the sword began to glow. Particles of light trickled down onto it, filling the blade with a mighty power. Only once the entirety of the blade was infused with the radiating light did Link strike down with all his force towards the crest. It spun upon being struck with the blade of energy that tore off from the sword. Brighter, as if having been awakened from that strike, the crest settled. After it stilled, the crest rose, bringing with it a section of stone that ground in protest to being moved after all these countless years. It was there the tablet needed to be placed.

Though Gaepora offered to help, Link declined the assistance. This was something he needed to do on his own. With more strain than he desired, Link managed to place the stone tablet in its rightful place. The single green gem that was imbedded in the tablet glowed, pulsing with a new heartbeat that Link could only hope meant that he had properly completed the task.

"Master Link, it is done," reassured Fi, drifting up behind him. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the alter has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below." Breaking her motionless state, Fie floated through the air even closer towards Link. Her unblinking gaze still bore into him, and still unsettled him. "I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Call for me whenever you require my assistance."

Before Link could ask for any further information at that moment, Fi leapt into the air, became a small ball of light, and returned to her place within the hilt of the goddess' blade. It felt...easier to carry now.

"Link, listen a moment," requested Gaepora, halting Link's departure for now. "The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed he call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there...

"But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me." A long sigh escaped the Headmaster. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see if through and prove the legends true."

Link swallowed nervously. It was a lot to ask of him. Just earlier that day his greatest fear had been of finding his Loftwing in time for the ceremony. Now, Zelda was gone from Skyloft, and he needed to brave this unknown land of the surface to find her again. And the talk of the apocalypse... He did not wish to think of such matters now. What he needed to focus on was making sure he found Zelda safe and sound. Without a doubt, he would do it.

Gaepora smiled softly before glancing up. "Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the both of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Link, and those clothes..." Even the Headmaster gave a disapproving sniff as he eyed Link, making the young man feel suddenly self-conscious. "They don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more sustainable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

Gripping the strap that held his scabbard close, Link gave a firm nod. The sooner he left, the better.

The uniform was much more comfortable than he had expected. Seeing the other knights wear it made him think it would feel at least a little awkward. But, as he tapped his boots to the floor, checked his gauntlets, and secured his belt, he realized how maneuverable and sturdy the uniform really was. It fit like a glove too. His new clothes really would be much better for traveling than his previous garb.

"That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the colour," sighed Gaepora. As he glanced over Link, his eyes began to show a hint of laughter. "But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting colour for you. It's as though you were born to wear it." That proud smile Gaepora gave tugged at Link. Though Zelda's father, Link had often seen the Headmaster as his own parent figure, having lost his at a young age. "Take care on your journey. I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts." Lifting a heavy hand, the Headmaster place it comfortingly on Link's shoulder. "You and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

* * *

Snorting herself awake, the woman rubbed her eyes, attempting to rid herself of her weary state. With a falter, she nearly fell out of the tree that she had been slumbering in. Due to the monsters appearing more often, it was by far a safer place to sleep at night than on the ground. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again, running a hand down her tired face. The silent whispers that called out to her were not as persistent now. Still present, but not as tormenting as it had been the previous day. Sighing heavily, she looked at her wrapped, calloused hands and blinked in confusion.

Dotted across her hands were specks of light that managed to trickle through the leaves above her. Such a sight...it was not common any more in these lands. Brow furrowing, she looked up, squinting as rays of morning light shone into her eyes through the leafy tree. Light. There was actual noticeable sunlight now. Grumbling under her breath, she jumped down from the thick branch and landed on the soft ground beneath her.

A deep frown pulled down the corners of her mouth as she stepped out from under the shadow of the tree. It was thanks to the endless sea of clouds that sharp shadows were never seen in this land. There was light during the day, certainly, but none so bright and direct that cast shadows could be formed. The ever-present overcast locked the land in a cloudy haze. Defined shadows were nonexistent. And yet now morning light shone through the clouds, illuminating the land in a new day.

She craned her head back and spotted the cause of it all. Up in the clouds was a massive rift. The edge of it, where the clouds began to form again, was a faint shade of green. It was through that rift that the sun shone through. So bright... So warm... Shivering, the woman tightened her cloak around her. It was not from a chill, but rather displeasure. Through the rift was not only the sunlight, but also the sky. A soft sigh escaped her.

But then her expression became harsh once again. Tearing her gaze away from that rift, from the sunlight and the sky, she sought to get away. Not only did she want to leave behind the whispers that called out to her, but she too wished to leave behind the sight of that mocking sky.

* * *

Link soared through the air atop his Loftwing. With a sombre glance, he looked back over his shoulder at Skyloft that continued to grow ever smaller in the distance. As much as he wanted to find Zelda quickly, leaving home had been harder than he imagined. The worst of which had been that he could not tell his friends. For all they knew, Link would merely be gone with no explanation. But it had to be done.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Link looked back towards the great pillar of light that rose from the cloud barrier to high above in the sky. It pierced through the clouds, opening a rift to the realm below. Link stared at it with amazement. The surface was so close. Steering his bird, Link soared right through the pillar. Gazing down, he saw just how massive the rift was...and the surface below.

Green.

It was so green and lush.

Link breathed in amazement, circling around the opening. Any stories of the surface were of a barren, desolate place, wrought with monsters and other horrendous things that did not have names. But, from way up in the sky, it really did not look so bad. With a final pat on his Loftwing's back, Link leapt from his bird and plummeted towards the ground.

As always whenever he fell through the sky, wind tore at him. Part of him wanted to let forth a sharp whistle, to call his Loftwing back to him and continue soaring through the sky. But he could not do that. He had to let himself fall. He had to reach the surface. As long as he held the Sailcloth, he would be fine.

Dozens upon dozens of trees began to near him as he slipped past the cloud barrier. It had been done. There was no odd feeling that had suddenly plagued him. There was no sudden sense of foreboding. Slipping beneath the barrier of clouds had been as simple as riding a Loftwing. It had been nothing like he feared. While falling through the clouds themselves could very well be a bad experience, the opened rift made for easy access.

But matters would not remain easy for long.

A chill crawled up his spine as a cold wind blew through the air. Even without his Sailcloth unfurled, it began to toss him around, sending him off-course from his original landing. Skies grew darker as the storm began to settle in. Unlike the tornado that had taken Zelda from him, this one was natural. Fierce, but natural. It grew exponentially, blowing in strong and fast, catching him, and the surface below, by surprise. Gritting his teeth, Link took out his Sailcloth and tried his hardest to ride the malevolent winds, avoiding any heavy pockets of rain that began to fall. At the very least, he held on as tightly as he could and hoped for a survivable landing.

* * *

His body was sore and his mind spun wildly. The last Link remembered was being tossed violently into a group of trees. There were so many trees on the surface, he had noted. Up on the floating islands in the sky, there was not a single one that held as many trees as the small area of the surface he had witnessed thus far. The surface... He was finally here. Well, almost. Blue eyes glanced down and he noticed that he had yet to actually make it onto the ground. Suspended on a tree branch, Link was temporarily stuck between the sky and the solid ground.

Though his joints, bones, and muscles protested to moving—there were going to be some rather large bruises appearing on his skin later from this landing—Link reached out and tried to grab for his Sailcloth that dangled from the branches before him. It danced softly in the light breeze of the day. The storm that had rolled in must have quickly blown itself out. Such storms were not uncommon even for the inhabitants of Skyloft.

He began to teeter precariously on the branch he draped over. Just a little more and he would have his Sailcloth. Losing it now, losing it _ever_, actually, was not an option. Outstretched fingers, reaching at their greatest limit, grazed a soft corner of the white fabric. Almost. _Almost_...

A cry of success escaped Link when he grasped the corner of the Sailcloth in his hand. But that noise of joy was short lived for he then found himself racing to meet the ground. With a loud _thud_, he hit the solid earth. Here he had thought his body had been sore before, but now it was even worse.

Waiting for his head to settle, Link slowly pushed himself up from the ground. He paused. Had he actually landed on the ground? It did not quite feel like solid earth beneath him. With a nervous swallow, he glanced down.

The ground was not supposed to groan in discomfort. The ground was not meant to glare back at him with a pair of jade eyes. And the ground most certainly was not capable of speaking.

"Get. Off. _Now_."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long chapter! I swear they won't all be like this! I just needed to get from the start to where Link winds up on the surface. But, now we have met my main OC for this story, so let the mayhem, I mean, fun begin!


	2. Ways of the Land

**A/N:** Here we are! Another chapter! School has been very busy, and this chapter gave me more of a hassle at the start than I would have liked. Updates for this will most likely continue to be slow, so you have been warned, but I will _not_ forget about this story and will continue to write when I have the time. It is one I really want to get done and want to get to the later parts as soon as possible, so I will use that as my drive.

But enough of that! Happy New Year guys, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

II

_Ways of the Land_

Tales of the surface felt more true now than ever. Dangerous. Deadly. Not a place for the likes of him, the likes of anyone from the sky. All that, Link could tell from merely having looked into those jade eyes that still glared at him. And yet, here was someone else, right before him. As much as fear and dread began to fall over him, there was a curiosity as well. That curiosity kept him staring at those eyes for longer than he should. The wind was knocked out of him when a strong leg kicked him off of the woman.

Coughing, Link tried to regain his scattered thoughts. First the storm, then falling from the tree, and now having been attacked from the first person he met on the surface... The day was not turning out to be one of his better. The most confusing part was actually seeing that there was another human on the surface. Of any of the myths about the land below, the land he was now on, there were no whispers of other humans.

Solid ground finally stabilized in his spinning vision. The greenness of it all still amazed him, but his time to admire the foreign land was cut short when the cold touch of steel kissed his exposed neck. Link winced, not used to being in such a situation. Even the simple action of swallowing was too much movement. He did not want to think about what attempting to reach for his new sword would now cause.

What was he to do in this situation? Link nervously licked his lips. He had been in similar situations before, but those had been training exercises. In those situations, matters were much simpler. There would be a sparring match, generally much more of a balanced fight, not the one-sided victory that this had been, finished with the final strike that would cause the other contender to yield. Once that state had been reached, the training match would be over, and the loser would easily be able to rise (though sometimes Groose would make it difficult, but that was Groose). Not like this. This would most likely result in him losing his head if he began to rise.

"Well, you don't _look_ like the monsters that have been roaming 'round here," sneered the woman, her cold steel scraping closer to his skin. Link winced. He would not be surprised if a cut had been created by now...and would be lucky if that was all he got. "But that's all that's working in your favour..." She tapped the flat of the blade against his chin, forcing him to look towards her. He was reluctant to do so, but was not given much choice. "Who are you? And what were you doing up there?"

Link hesitated to talk. He feared one wrong word, one wrong syllable, would end badly for him. But as he thought about speaking, he could not help but replay her own words over in his head. They were...odd. Different. Her speech. It sounded a little funny to him. The way she talked was unlike anything else he had heard before. Silence soon came to turn against him as her glare hardened. Those jade eyes he had seen after falling on the ground bore into his before shifting slightly before widening.

Coldness slipped away. In reflex, he clamped his hand up to his neck. A deep sigh of surprised relief escaped him. There was none of the precious liquid seeping out of his skin. Tension was relieved, if only slightly and for just a sliver of a moment. While he remained surprised at his unscathed neck, the jade-eyed woman remained surprised by some unknown reason.

Her free hand twitched from the pommel of her other sword to her face before falling back down. Still firmly in her other hand, the slender blade remained aimed at his neck, poised to strike if need be. Surprise shifted to anger, her eyes becoming as cold as when he first saw them.

"You're one of _them_?" Disgust crossed her face. Huffing, she sheathed her blade. That simple action caused Link to breathe a deep sigh of relief. Only then did he realize how long he had been holding his breath. "Best you head back to the clouds, sky kid. The land is no place for the likes of you."

Link's brow furrowed in confusion. How had she known, without receiving any information out of him, where he was from? Mimicking her, for maybe the answer was there, he brought up a hand and brushed it past the side of his face, watching her intently as she turned to leave. And there it was. His own eyes widening, that same surprise that had crossed her face crossing his own.

Her ears.

Involuntarily, Link clamped a hand over his own. Like anyone of Skyloft and the other floating islands, his ears were pointed. The meaning passed down for their ears was because it enabled them to then hear the voices of the goddesses. It was, in a way, a proud trait for all of them to share. And yet... Link shook his head in disbelief. The woman's ears, clearly visible due to her hair being pulled back into a ponytail, were not pointed at all. Rounded at their top, they looked as odd as her speech had sounded. Was everything in the land so foreign?

A light hum filled the air over his shoulder, a bright light momentarily flashing behind hm before dying down. The spirit of the sword he now carried flew forth from its resting place, the chiming of crystals filling the air around them. Fi formed from the shards of light and hovered before the jade-eyed woman.

Caught by surprise, the woman staggered back and drew forth a sword instinctively. Fi was unfazed by the cry that came from the blue-haired woman, and continued to hover in the air. That unblinking, pupilless gaze of Fi's still unsettled Link, though he was not the focus. As long as she was under that gaze, the blue-haired woman could no longer move.

"We require assistance," began Fi. "Data would indicate that if you are from the land, then you would be able to guide us back on course. Will you lend us your aid?"

The woman remained silent for a time, still taken aback by Fi's appearance. Finally, after swallowing, she managed to find her voice. "Who are you?" Jade eyes shifted up and down, studying the blue crystalline figure. She took a wary step back. "_What_ are you?"

Expression remaining neutral, the spirit of the sword answered, "The designation my creator, the goddess, assigned me to is Fi. I am here to help my Master, Link. But it appears that there is an eighty-three percent chance that we require your assistance first. If you would be so willing."

Link finally managed to push himself up. He watched the woman, not sure if he should be completely on the defensive or not. As at least one precaution, he backed up enough to make sure he was out of reach of her blades.

"You're a tool of the goddess?" She scoffed and tossed her head. Even such a simple action nearly wanted to make the young man jump to get even farther away. The blue-haired woman sheathed her blade, the motion as final as her next words. "I don't help tools." Link's movements came to a halt when she glanced back over her shoulder to him. For being a rather warm green, her eyes looked quite cold at the moment. "Or their puppets."

When the woman tried to move, Fi mimicked her movements, keeping at a constant distance. Never changing. Always the same. Finally, the blue-haired woman sighed and crossed her arms, tapping a foot in annoyance.

"If my calculations were correct, then we should have landed near a temple to the goddess. If you were to lend your knowledge of thi—"

"Look, I already said I'm not gonna help you. Now forget about it, move on, and find your way back home. You might want to head back to your tree—closer to the sky an' all." Displeased, the woman managed to maneuver around Fi, leaving the crystal being floating in the air. But there was another obstacle in her path.

Standing his ground, Link tried his hardest to block her departure. If words would not work, then he would not say anything...and continue to hope that she would not redraw her sword. The gaze that met his eyes was not amused at all. Frustration glinted off of those jade orbs. But to find Zelda, he would face them. If this woman could help, even the slightest, he would not give up so easily.

"Are you as deaf as you are stupid? I'm not helping!" When she tried to move, Link moved to continue to block her path, just like Fi had done. Only, unlike Fi, his eyes could help communicate how he felt without the need of words. Before him, the blue-haired woman changed her look of displeasure to one of observation. That harsh gaze eyed Link up and down before returning to his own eyes. If she would not listen, then he could only hope his wordless ask for help was enough.

Tension in the air was relieved when the woman let out a quick sigh. Fiddling with her fur-collared cloak, she looked to Fi, back to Link, to the sky, and then back to Link again. "You say you're looking for a temple?" The young man hesitantly nodded. After diving through the opening in the cloud barrier, his destination was unknown to him. If Fi said they were to have landed near a temple, then that was all he had to go on. With another sigh, the woman muttered quietly under her breath, something about returning to the place so soon, from what Link overheard. "There's an old one not too far from here. I'll show you the way, but no further."

It was impossible for Link to hold back a smile. With her help, they would no longer be lost. With her help, just maybe he would be able to find Zelda sooner. Moving quickly, he reached out to shake her hand in thanks. His fingers grazed over hers for no more than a moment before she swiftly pulled away her wrapped hands. Link tensed. Such a response meant that he had done something wrong. Not wanting to incur her wrath, or to get himself into some sort of fight, he took a step back.

"You can thank me by keeping your distance." The woman sniffed in disapproval. That gaze of hers dominated Link, causing him feel small and insignificant. Making her angered, more so than she already appeared, was not on his list of things to do. Holding back his tongue, he simply nodded. If it meant finding Zelda all the faster, he would grudgingly follow this woman's requests for the time being. "Good." The blue-haired woman eyed Link one more time before slinking away. "Let's get this over with."

Link glanced at the woman and then glanced to Fi. The crystalline woman was emotionless and expressionless as ever. It was silly of him to have thought that Fi would comment on the situation. Shimmering in the weak light, the spirit of the sword returned to its home within the blade that hung from his back. After quickly readjusting some of his gear, Link scurried after the woman before she slipped from view.

The woman said no more when he reached her side. Her jade eyes were focused on what lay before them, never once shifting to the young man. She did not even so much as spare him a glance when he finally remembered to introduce himself. With all the tension that had been brought up in their first meeting, it had completely slipped his mind. Matters had calmed down, but not completely settled. After he introduced himself, the woman remained silent, not even giving acknowledgment to hearing his name.

Pursing his lips, Link waited for some sort of response. There was nothing at all. As she trekked through the woods, Link finally asked for her name. For a moment, he thought she had not heard him, for she did not even respond to his directed question. After clearing his throat, Link opened his mouth to ask again, but it was not his voice that filled the silence between them.

"My name is none of your concern." Her voice was sharp and direct. "I'll get you to the temple, and that is all." At last, her eyes glanced to him. And at that moment, Link wished he had kept silent. "You don't need to know my name, just like I didn't really need to know yours."

With a sigh, Link switched his own gaze to the scenery that rolled past them. Rather than worrying about the woman leading him to the temple, he tried to enjoy the new sights and sounds, and even smells, that came with the land beneath the clouds. It filled him with a sense of beauty. How could the ancient texts say such a place was bad. It was a little dark, due to the ever-present overcast, but not bad. Though the people on it could be...interesting, to say the least.

"Move." Link glanced over to the woman, brow furrowing. Throwing aside any dislike for crossing over personal boundaries, she started shoving Link. "Move!" she hissed again, this time quieter yet with much more force. He did not even have time to ask her what was wrong before she shoved them both behind a nearby tree and a bunch of bushes. Leaves were practically shoved into his face, causing him to sputter and push them aside in frustration. Not only was he shoved, but now he was hushed as well.

Only once Link made certain not to raise his voice did she let him up. Together, they peered past the tree. It took him a moment, but soon he saw what it was that had made the woman move them to hide. A pack of monsters went strolling by. They were different from any sort of creature he had seen up in the sky. Though somewhat humanoid in shape, their red skin dispersed any question over whether or not they were human. Link pursed his lips together. He could handle these yapping monsters. Hand slipping back, he reached for the hilt of his new sword, eager to put it to use to see how it fared, when a different hand stopped him.

"How many fights have you been in, huh?" she whispered, pulling him back down to remain hidden behind the tree. "What sort of foes have you faced up beyond the clouds, sky kid?" The woman shot him a glance, not a harsh one, but stern enough to make Link let his hand fall back to his side. "Sure, we could probably take 'em, if you're not half-bad with that sword of yours... But what would be the point of searching for trouble?" With a sigh, she sunk against the tree. "Never a point to causing a ruckus if you can avoid it."

Link cast his gaze down. Perhaps he had been too eager to rush into battle. There was no telling what secrets monsters down here had to offer, or just how difficult they truly were. Part of him hoped that he would never have to find out.

"All right. They're gone." The woman rose without so much as offering a hand to help Link back to his own feet. He sighed softly, glancing off in the direction the red-skinned monsters had trekked. For now, at least, they were not headed in the same direction as the woman was leading him. "Bokoblin," she answered without him even having to ask. "Monsters from an older age. They're usually not much of a hassle, but in groups they can be rather annoying." Link quietly listened, happy to have her actually speaking without him pressing the matter. He had many more questions for her, but held his tongue. "More and more have been appearing lately. And not just them, but other creatures as well. Something seems to be stirring in these parts..."

Finished, the woman said no more on the subject. Silence then returned between the two, allowing Link once more to enjoy the surrounding land and little wonders it held as they continued to travel. Birds skittered across their path. Though no where near as large as the Loftwings that he was familiar to seeing, the little birds were still pleasant in their own way. Other woodland creatures were also spotted, making Link chuckle as they scurried around each other. So the surface was not just filled with monsters and people who were hardened to the way of life offered by the lower lands.

Blurting out an apology, Link took a few steps back after nearly having bumped into the woman. He looked up to see her jade eyes staring at him, a light smirk tugging at her lips. Brushing some of her bangs to the side, she tossed her head to the trees in front of them. Link furrowed his brow in question. The trees were just the same as the ones everywhere else. A sigh escaped the woman as she rolled her eyes. "Go on. Your temple's just over there."

Link hurried past her, curious to see this temple that rested on the surface. The trees she had gestured to slipped away and before him rose an ancient temple. Vines climbed the exposed walls, turning the once-grey surface back to an earthy green that covered the land around it. While the temple rose into the sky, trees still surpassing it in height, the land before the ancient building sunk down, a winding path leading to the eventual bottom. A hum resonated from the sword on his back and, after a quick flash of light, Fi appeared in the air before him.

"This is it. We have arrived at the location of the Sealed Grounds. Please proceed with caution, Master." There was no hint of emotion in her unnatural voice or behind those pupilless eyes. Before he could say anything in response to the crystalline woman, she swirled around in the air and returned to her resting place.

Turning around, Link opened his mouth to give the woman thanks for guiding him, but she was no longer there. True to her word, she had led him to the temple he sought but would go no further. That was it. Softly, he still said his thanks, knowing full well she would not hear it. But there were other matters for him to worry about now. He was once again on the proper path. With a sigh, he turned his back on the forest and started towards the vine-covered temple.

The structure was oddly familiar. It was the architecture, more than anything, that held a hint of familiarity, but gradual wear over time and the vines that would only to continue to cover more of the surface destroyed any hope of it revealing its true origins. While it could not give up its secrets at that moment, perhaps the land that spiraled down could.

He stopped at the edge to gaze down, some dirt crumbling away beneath his feet at the unfamiliar addition of weight. At the very bottom, at the very center, rested an odd, small, singular structure, akin to a pillar, from what he could see. It was not the object itself that struck him as odd, nor its location at the bottom of what could only be best described as a pit, but rather the shadows that rolled off of it that held his gaze. The tendrils of shadow licked at the air, holding his gaze with each hauntingly beautiful swirl.

As he leaned threateningly far over the edge, the tendrils changed. No longer were they small and enticing. They shifted into a massive torrent of shadows, ignoring the height of the pit and tearing up at him. Backing away, Link raised his hands in defense. But what defense could he muster against the shadows? After the initial lash, there was nothing else. Hesitantly, he lowered his arms and set his gaze wandering. The land around him darkened, pulling him into shadows. Everything was dark. Everything, but for an eery glow of light from beneath his feet, from where the bottom of the pit had once been.

Pure darkness pooled out from the center of the ominous glow. Nothing but hatred and malcontent bubbled up and spewed forth. It grew in size until it was large enough to let the true culprit past: a monster with a hide of darkness, and nothing for features but for a gaping maw ready to devour all the light. Link knew that monster. It was the same one from his nightmares. A dark wind carried the hungry growl of the beast, stabbing pain through his body once it encompassed him. Its prey was sighted.

Roaring, the shadow beast shot up from its place down below. It did not take long for even the shadows to be consumed by the beast, leaving only itself and Link. His heart racing, he reached for his sword, but it was no use. All he saw were the rows of massive teeth gleaming against its hide before it dove straight for Link to smother him out.

But the end did not come.

Light returned. Blinking, Link first looked at his hands, flexing them to make certain he did have full control. Once certain that he was all present, the young man looked around. All the darkness was gone, the surrounding forest looking like nothing had happened at all. Had it even been real? Swallowing away his questions, Link took a cautious step forward and gazed back down to the bottom of the pit. The pillar remained, as did the coiling shadows. Before they could draw him back into their game, a warm breeze drifted past, reminding him of home. It guided him away from the ledge and towards the temple that still waited for him. For now, it was a much better choice than the ominous pillar with its shadows.

Pushing aside the shadows that reached out from the bottom of the pit, Link made his way to the ancient doors of the temple. As he drew closer, glowing runes came to life, resting forever in front of the entrance. They were unlike any he had seen before, the most dominant one being a design of an eye that rested at the heart. Uncertain, Link slowly raised a hand towards the door's handle, but was stopped by the runes. No matter how hard he pressed, he could not break the seal on his own.

"Master, I have information to report." Link nearly jumped at the voice from behind, not having noticed Fi had rising from her resting place. Steadying his heart, he nodded at her for her to continue. "While these doors appear to have been opened recently, they are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force." Link pursed his lips into a thin line. Glancing over his shoulder, he studied the glowing runes one more time. Forward was blocked. There was only one way was open to travel.

Tentatively, Link started down the winding path that led to the bottom of the pit. He made sure to travel at his own pace and not let the coaxing voice from the shadows draw him in any faster. Down and down he went, finding out it took much longer than he expected. Pace slowing, he came to a full stop when he reached the bottom and a bodiless voice called out to him.

_ ...Young one..._

Link swallowed nervously. The voice...it did not feel to be part of the shadows. It still made him wary, however.

_Child of destiny descended from the sky... Raise the sword of the goddess skyward... take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power..._

It was time to see what power the sword held. Reaching back, Link took a firm hold of his new blade. Cautious of the shadows that continued to flow upward, he gradually neared the pillar so that he was close enough for the sword's power to reach the structure. Grip strong, he raised it skyward as the bodiless voice had instructed. The blade glowed with power, like it had back in Skyloft. Once it was fully resonating, Link yelled as he sliced the sword down with all his might, sending the glowing power shooting off like a projectile.

The glow spun through the air, humming with power before it struck the dark pillar. Shadows were consumed by the light, no longer able to survive on their own. They shriveled up and disappeared, leaving behind only the pillar that had etched runes that glowed momentarily with life before once again returning to its prior state. Only this time, the shadows did not return. Link breathed a sigh of relief, the enticing cries from the shadows also having left to not return. He stared at the sword in his hand; what other powers did it hold?

Before he could sheath it, Fi came forth from her resting place once again. "Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike. I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda." Link felt his heart quicken. So Zelda had been here after all. Ready to be on his way, it was only when Fi spoke again did he cease moving. "I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing." With her familiar twirl, Fi slipped back into the sword. While normally the glow would have faded away in nothing more than a moment, it remained.

Curious about the new ability, Link slowly aimed the tip around in various directions. When it pointed in the direction of the temple back above him, his sword vibrated and hummed vigorously. He released and elated cry of joy. If he could figure out how to breach the glowing runes, then there was a chance he would find her. Sheathing his sword, Link raced back up towards the temple, desperate to find out that his friend was safe.

When he neared the ancient door, Link slowed, panting from both running and despair. The runes still glowed, blocking the entrance. A frustrated sigh escaped him and he kicked at the ground. What else was he supposed to do? Before he could ask Fi for assistance, the runes blocking the entrance glowed brighter. Shifting in hue, the power behind the barrier fluxed before fading away. It was gone. The entrance was no longer blocked. Link grinned, still just standing and staring at the door, unable to believe his eyes. Finally moving, he nearly tripped over his feet while heading towards the doors.

They were heavy and begrudging to move. The ancient doors ground against the floor, stirring up dust and other debris. A curtain of shadows met him, but these were natural and did not cause Link to be concerned. Rather, he pushed onward, eager to see what lay beyond the curtain.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the temple. Much like the outside, nature had begun to grasp the structure back into its embrace. Calm and quiet, it made him only more in awe of the surface. The ground was surprisingly soft, despite the stone floor, thanks to all the grass that had grown indoors. Akin to the outside, the inside of the temple also held a sense of familiarity. At the far end of the temple was a shaft of light, its precise origin unknown, helping to illuminate the interior. And someone was sitting there at the far end, bathed in the light.

A little cautious thanks to his first encounter, Link slowly approached the person at the far end. His footsteps were soft against the moss-covered steps that led up to the light. When he reached the top, Link stared at the person, the red headdress masking the person's entire face. A long braid of hair coiled into a swirl at the end swayed back and forth, like a steady pendulum.

"Ah..." breathed the elder woman before Link could introduce himself. "The traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate." The young man unintentionally held his breath. How had she known where he was from? His hand briefly reached for his ears, thoughts going back to when the blue-haired woman had deduced his origins. The elder woman looked up, unseen eyes gazing at Link. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Voice much shakier than he would have liked, the young man introduced himself. He promptly cleared his voice from embarrassment, restating his name in a firmer tone. More wrinkles appeared on the woman's face as her lips spread in a smile.

"Link? Ah, Link. Good." Her smile faded and she nodded softly, causing Link to only grow more curious and cautious. Part of him wished to say his farewells and back away. But Zelda's aura had been here, so perhaps the woman before him held answers. "Very good. I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command." Link's eyes darted to the hilt over his shoulder. It truly was an amazing power to wield. "It is proof you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword.

"I have sat here many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide." Link's voice caught in his throat. Waiting for him? Specifically _him_? Yet if Zelda had not been taken by that strange storm, then he would not even have traveled to the surface. "You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago."

As the woman spoke, Link took the opportunity to glance around the ancient temple again. Built by the goddess... That was why it looked familiar. It reminded him of when he was inside the Statue of the Goddess back in Skyloft. "Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago." Once again in the brief meeting, Link felt his heart rate quicken. His fate. All he had wanted was to find and save Zelda. What more to his fate could there be? "The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light. There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn."

The woman's weathered lines across her face deepened as she frowned. "Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did. I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are a part. Link... You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes? ...That is understandable, but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you. She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow.

"When you leave the temple, head left and you will find a path that you must take. You will be traveling in unfamiliar lands. Many monsters have settled here, and so you must take caution. Go now. You must head into Faron Woods and chase after the spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda. Take caution on your journey, Link. Know that you will not be entirely alone either."

Link's gaze shifted to the sword. He already knew of the spirit that resided within. She was there to help him when lost. The elder woman must have noticed for she chuckled, her soft voice surprisingly echoing off the silent walls. "While that is true, I speak of someone else. Along your travels, you should cross paths with a blue-haired woman. Let her help you in these lands. She has her own destiny, that she is most likely not aware of, which is inevitably bound to what must happen."

Link swallowed nervously. Glancing anywhere but at the elder woman, he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. A blue-haired woman... Unless it was a common colour for those who still lived on the surface—how many humans were on the surface anyway?—then the elder woman could only have been speaking of one person. The harsh look of those jade eyes flashed across his vision. Getting her to help guide him to the temple had been difficult enough, would it even be possible to convince her to help him on his altered journey? That was, if he was even able to find her again. His voice low under his breath, Link mumbled an explanation of what occurred when he first landed.

The elder woman was silent for a long time. Despite having her gaze hidden, he could still feel her judging eyes on him, weighing the situation with each passing second.

"_What_?" A sigh escaped the elder woman, but she otherwise remained composed. "I did not expect for you to have met her so soon. Link, you must cross paths with her again. And when that time comes, you must not let her leave. Help guide her fate to its proper course." Wary, Link nodded. Convincing the blue-haired woman to stay would be a difficult task indeed, if it were even possible, and _if_ he even met her again. Yet the elder woman before him seemed certain that he would cross paths with the bearer of those jade eyes, with all her talk of destiny, fate, and such.

He sighed softly. The other day, he had only been worried about the big race. With each moment, that became more and more of a distant dream. Zelda's disappearance. The Goddess Sword. Fi. Passage to the surface. The unnamed woman. The Sealed Grounds. And that terrible beast formed of shadow and despair. What else lay in wait on this new path before him?

"You are ready, Link. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel." The elder woman bowed her head and Link returned the gesture in kind. At least she had been much more pleasant to deal with than the first person he had met on the surface. "Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, Link, go bravely!"

Finding what courage lay within, Link said his thanks and farewells to the elder woman, and took his leave of the temple. The side doors were much easier to open than the front ones, though they even groaned from usage after countless years of being still. Clouded day greeted him once again. Compared to what he was used to around Skyloft, it still felt rather dim. But, even so, it was still more than enough light to travel by with ease. With only one way to go, Link started up the weathered stairs before him, scaling two at a time. The temple slipped away behind him, being replaced by forest as he continued along the beaten trail.

He had not traveled far before a noise rose in the air before him. The cries were familiar, yet not ones he was used to hearing. Brow furrowing, he sneaked forward the last remaining distance until he could see what caused the cries. Eyes widened. Link recognized those red-skinned creatures from earlier: Bokoblin. Whether it was the same group or not, he was uncertain. Whatever the group, these monsters were surrounding another creature. Despite its size, the being in the center was surrounded and put at a disadvantage.

"Out of the way! Scram!" The sand-coloured creature waved its arms at the Bokoblins, but they only sliced closer and closer to him with their clunky weapons. Link hissed in frustration under his breath. He would have much preferred to see how he fared against one of the red-skinned monsters, two, at most, not against an entire group. But for the safety of the threatened being, he did not have much of a choice.

Drawing forth his sword, silently hoping that it was much more than some mere ceremonial blade, Link slunk towards the distracted Bokoblins. All too focused on the golden-skinned creature, none of them reacted to Link until he swung forth his blade and pierced the nearest monster. A gurgled cry of surprise escaped it, head lowering to see the tip of the sword protruding from its front, the other red-skinned monsters looking to see what had caused the noise. Taking that chance, Link drew back his sword, the resistance against it greater than he expected, and slashed at the monster, sending it slumping lifelessly to the ground.

Breathing harder than he had hoped, for his heart raced within his chest, the young man stared down at the blood-covered metal and grimaced. The end result was very different from training against wooden logs or even sparring with his friends. But he had no more time to dwell on such matters. Angered cries rose up from the other Bokoblins at the sight of their fallen comrade. The mass of red-skinned monsters swarmed towards him, leaving their initial target behind as they rose their own crude weapons.

Link cried out in surprise as the clang of steel against steel rose in the air, barely bringing up his sword to parry an attack in time. Pushing their weapons to the side, he managed to smack the monster with his shield, dazing it momentarily. But while he did not have to worry about that single Bokoblin for a few seconds, there were still the others that proved to be much more of a threat.

All his training flashed through his mind as he managed to dodge attacks, some coming much closer to him than he would have liked. Though crude, their weapons would be able to inflict a lot of damage if a strike managed to land. Achieving a successful strike of his own, another Bokoblin fell to the ground, dead. The others pressed onward, their cries becoming more and more frantic. They were much more accustomed to fighting against living foes than he was.

Link's footing slipped, and one monster managed to knock away his shield. He grunted in frustration, gripping his sword firmly with both hands before hacking away at the monster. Yet another body joined the lifeless ones on the ground. With how the others now swarmed around him, he was having a difficult time handling all of them at once. He could not attack and block at the same time. Eyes darted towards his fallen shield. Sending out an attack that was only meant to scare the monster away, he rushed towards his shield. Tucking in his arms, he rolled the final distance, grabbed his protective armour, whipped back around, and brought it up in defense, waiting for the bombardment of blows from the monsters to come.

But no such attacks were landed.

Gurgled cries filled the air and Link blinked in surprise as the remaining Bokoblin collapsed to the ground. He looked past his shield to see the final two still standing, only now they each had a slender blade protruding from them. With a firm swish, the blades were torn back, freed from the bodies. Swallowing, Link could only stare at the corpses that slowly began to be consumed by a dark flame. He felt his gut churn uncomfortably when he looked back to his blade that was still stained with their dark blood. The smell of it unsettled him now that he was not caught in the adrenaline of battle.

"Guess you actually hold up pretty well in a fight, after all." Link looked up to see the speaker. That blue-haired woman from before cleaned her swords before sheathing them. Expression firm, she walked over to Link and tossed him the rag. "Go on, clean your sword before it dries. Their blood can get nasty to wipe off." He could only stare at her a moment longer. How long had she been there? Had she truly left after taking him to the temple? Those questions and more of their like ran through his head. Coughing lightly, he hurriedly cast his gaze down to his sword and cleaned the blade, already the blood being thicker and harder to remove than he would have liked.

"Whew, thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud!" exclaimed a new deep voice. Link rose, handing the dirtied rag back to the blue-haired woman before focusing on the golden-skinned creature that he had rushed into battle to save.

Upon closer inspection, he noted that this creature almost seemed to bear patches of rock on its thick hide. Despite the primitive look to the being, it held a rather large pack of supplies on its back, scrolls and parchments sticking out at odd angles. He took a few steps over and grasped Link's hand firmly in a handshake. Link held back a cry of discomfort, feeling for a moment like his hand may very well have been crushed. The creature's hold was unbelievably strong. Finished with Link, he moved to the blue-haired woman's, whose expression immediately dropped when her own hand was taken into the death-grip.

"Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest. Same goes for you." Cupping his round chin in his hand, the golden-skinned creature eyed the two of them, still not giving either a full moment to respond. "This is the _second_ time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you, all _sorts_ of weird things are going on lately." Expression shifting, a wide smile broke out across his face. "I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating!" Waving a hand for them to follow, he headed over to a nearby statue.

Link gasped lightly when he finally noticed the stone carving. It was a Loftwing, no doubt about it. There were statues akin to the one before him littered all over Skyloft and even some of the other floating islands. Yet why was one on the surface? It was covered in moss and dirtied. Unlike the ones on Skyloft, this one had not been so well-kept over the years.

"Ah, yes! I am Gorko the Goron." The creature grinned, finally introducing himself. Link nodded and likewise gave his name. A Goron. He certainly was different from any of the creatures that lived above the clouds. "I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky!"

Link chuckled under his breath as Gorko continued to talk about the land above the clouds and how the statue was meant to connect the two by allowing a way for travelers to cross the great expanse of endless sky. It was interesting to hear what others thought of the lands above the sky. Link was surprised by how much the Goron knew, and by how much the surface-dweller was actually right, such as the Loftwings, or even the abundance of pumpkins that they farmed. A few details were off, but the young man could forgive that. Gorko still knew a lot more about the sky than Link did about the surface, and Gorko was utterly fascinated with the sky and the secrets it held.

"I cannot get enough of it!" exclaimed Gorko, pumping his fists in excitement. Link chuckled some more, amused by the Goron's excitement, but otherwise kept silent about his origins from above the clouds. "I wish I had more to tell you now, but I will need to research these statues to learn more. Next time I bump into you, I will give you the latest info!"

Smiling, Link nodded to the Goron. It certainly would be interesting to learn of what ever other information Gorko gathered. His gaze shifting back to the statue, the young man neared it, the desire to make a quick prayer to the goddess to help with his search for Zelda flashing across his mind. But before he was more than just a few steps away, the statue sprung to life.

Moss fell off as lights sprung up through the designs engraved onto the statue. Revitalized, the statue looked fresh and new, just like he was accustomed to seeing back in Skyloft. A soft gasp escaped him. Gorko had mentioned how this particular statue was connected to all others on the surface. With this, he should be able to return to his home above the clouds. Wind rushed around him, feeling, for a moment, like he was back on Skyloft, peering down to the vast expanse of clouds below.

"Whoa!" cried out Gorko, stumbling back in surprise. That surprise soon shifted to excitement before the Goron rushed back towards the statue. His massive eyes shifted between Link and the statue. "What in the world just happened? Did you just use some kind of magic? The statue reacted the moment you got near it, bud. How crazy is that?"

Even Link blinked in surprise, glancing down to his hands. He flexed his fingers for good measure. Nothing felt odd, like he had used some sort of magic. He was not even capable of magic. The only thing that could possibly come close was...was his new blade. Eyes widening, he glanced over to the sword strapped to his back. Had the statue reacted to him, or had it actually reacted to the blade? Those questions would have to wait for now. Giving his farewells to the Goron, Link turned back to face the blue-haired woman...

Only to see that she was no longer around.

Link swallowed nervously. That was twice now he had lost track of her. Gorko talking about the statues had certainly been distracting, but he should have done a better job of keeping the woman's whereabouts known. He looked around but saw no sign of the blue-haired woman. If only he had some way of finding where she had gone. A sigh escaped him. Some way of finding her... Link promptly drew forth his sword. The dowsing ability Fi provided him with would prove useful again.

With Fi's unseen aid, Link managed to switch what the dowsing ability sought. Holding the blade up, he slowly turned around until vibrations began to travel up his arm. The woman had left in the direction away from the temple, which was really not much of a surprise when Link thought about it. With his path set, he took off after one final wave to the Goron, who did not even notice for he was too engrossed in the glowing statue.

Link hurried along. Gorko had talked for some time. How far had the woman been able to travel in that opportune window? Trees slipped on by, the leafy boughs reaching higher into the sky with each one he passed. It did not actually take him too long to finally catch up to the woman with minimal re-dowsing. He called out to her, but she did not stop. Only once he skidded to a halt by her side did her feet cease.

"What?" she asked, her voice harsh. At that tone, Link felt his throat clench, disabling him from speaking any further. With a sigh, she crossed her arms. "Are you still wanting my help? Despite that you may very well be capable of handling yourself down here, surprisingly enough." All he could do was nod in response. To his surprise, his unspoken offer was not rejected. Instead, the woman tapped a finger to her chin, frowning in thought as she mulled over the matter. Jade eyes once again searched his, only this time they were not so angered, and oddly quiet. "Is it because of the shadow beast?"

Link gasped slightly. Only one thing came to mind with that question: the monster of scaled darkness that wanted to devour all light with its gaping maw. Had she seen it as well? Was it for that reason the elder woman had explained her fate was already bound? Though he all he wanted was to find Zelda, that beast would not leave him alone even while on the surface. Yet he had settled that matter back outside the temple when his blade had sealed away the seeping shadows. His mouth thinned, thinking about it some more himself.

Had that really been all there was to it?

Tentatively he nodded, unsure of the matter himself. Maybe agreeing would get her to help, or maybe it would not; he would soon find out.

"Give me a moment," she muttered before walking a few steps away. That response was at least better than a flat-out rejection, and it gave Link hope. The only further movement from her was that of her dark cloak and hair that swayed in the soft breeze. "Are you still searching for that friend of yours?" She glanced back long enough only to see him nod once more before keeping all of her back to him again. As she thought, Link remained silent, not even moving, for fear of saying or doing one thing wrong would make her answer to be in the negative.

"First more monsters appearing and now _this_." The woman scoffed and shook her head. "There's a reason why those from the sky should bloody well _stay_ in the sky..." She continued to rant on under her breath, some colourful words being strung in. He feared for the worst. Having her angered over the matter would not help his case. But still he remained silent, not certain whether or not she was directly speaking to him.

"I didn't want this to be my fight..." she muttered." I thought I could keep running." Her shoulders rose and fell with a heavy sigh. Link blinked, surprised by how soft her voice had been. "But as long as _it's_ here, it won't go away..." Posture shifting, she turned around and strode back towards Link, everything about her stern once again. "Well? Where are you headed?"

Link closed his gaping mouth. While it certainly had not been the straight-forward acceptance, or even declination, he would have liked, he took it. After clearing his throat, Link told her where he needed to reach.

A wry chuckle escaped her as she placed a hand on her hip. "Faron Woods, y'say? Enjoy the short trip while you can, for you're already there." The woman stretched out her arms, gesturing to the lush forest around them. Link blinked and then glanced to the neighbouring trees. Lush and full leaves fanned out from the massive plants, their shade of green much brighter from those that surrounded the temple. Even the other plants, from the ferns, to flowers, to even the mushrooms, grew larger. His gaze reaching skyward, a soft gasp parted his lips.

Breaking away from the canopy that was created by all the others, one massive tree rose up high above the rest. It was easily larger than the Statue of the Goddess, the branches spreading out as large as normal trees. Even a Loftwing would look to be a tiny bird if perched on those branches. From up there, Link wondered how much of the land could be seen, how much of the surface would reveal its secrets. From up there, he would see more of the ground than he ever could from Skyloft.

Any further thoughts were halted when his sword hummed to life, Fi swirling out and materialized before them. "She is correct, Master. You have entered Faron Woods. The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including this massive tree. It is logical that the plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in the area. I recommend that you continue to use your dowsing ability to search for her." The blade shifted to reacting to Zelda's aura. Even now, it hummed lightly when he pointed it in the proper direction. He could not hold back a grin at the thought of finding Zelda so soon.

"Are you ready to go?" The blue-haired woman asked, causing Link's smile to falter. His expression as stern as hers, he nodded. She pursed her lips and eyed him over. Was she...judging him? Feeling self-conscious, he shifted his weight, tempted to fidget with his belt or gauntlets. "All right. If you say so." Stepping to the side, the woman stilled and waited. Link only watched her in return, an air of awkwardness rising between them. Mostly on Link's side, for the woman could have actually been ecstatic for all he knew due to that near-scowling mask of hers.

With a sigh, she tossed her head in an arbitrary direction behind her. Her jade eyes stared at him expectantly, brow countering it with a furrow of annoyance and impatience. "Well? You're the one that has to lead the way, sky kid."

Link practically jumped to attention, holding back the temptation to smack his forehead. With the dowsing ability only in his possession, he was the one who would have to lead the way through the woods. Sword firmly in hand, he scurried off in the direction of Zelda's aura, the woman easily keeping stride beside him. The young man glanced at her, opening his mouth to ask a question before swiftly snapping it shut and focusing on the path before them. She would not answer. Well, she would, but most likely only with a harsh comment on how he did not _need_ to know, how it was not his _concern_, just like before.

"San."

Feet halting, Link blinked at the woman, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"My name," she explained, still walking past him. Only when he did not continue on his own way did she stop and turn around. A smirk tugged at her lips. "You were not asking _very_ loudly." Gesturing for him to continue with the toss of her head, the woman started off again.

Link sighed softly under his breath, shaking his head lightly before picking up his pace to regain the lead. He did not know whether he should be happy over learning her name, or annoyed over how she had given it to him. Getting used to being with San felt like it would be more difficult than getting accustomed to the surface.

* * *

**A/N:** There. We know who she is. If you've happened to read my other LoZ stories, then it really was not much of a guess... Images of her can be seen on my tumblr (same username as my fanfiction account, alrynnas). She is meant to have an accent in this (reason behind it to be explained later), that I picture more of an English accent, but feel free to throw whatever you want in there. And don't worry, Link will get used to the fights soon enough; I just like to give him a bit more of a "learning" curve than in the game. Since, the way I see it, fighting anything on the surface is very different than what he's used to in Skyloft. But that's just me...

I will try to get out the next chapter before several months pass. Please stay tuned for more!


	3. Secrets in the Earth

III

_Secrets in the Earth_

Link was never one to complain about silence settling in—often times, he would be the one to fall silent in the first place. However, with San, it was a different matter. Questions still raced through his mind, ones that he would liked to have answered. But any time he tentatively glanced to the blue-haired woman and opened his mouth, she shot him an unpleasant stare and the silence remained. It was best to leave those matters alone for now. Hearing nothing was better than hearing some snappy remark that did not answer his question in the slightest.

Instead, he continued to focus on the land, drawing forth his sword now and then to make sure he was on the proper path for Zelda. The more he walked, there was only one amazed thought that rose past all the others and sat atop in his mind: there was so _much_ of the land. While Skyloft was certainly one of the larger islands above the clouds—it was able to hold a lot of people and everything else they needed—even it came to an end. One could only walk so far before having to loop around or jump off and be caught by a Loftwing. Not the surface. The surface did not end. It continued on an on, allowing Link to take one firm step after the other.

His thoughts were drawn to a close when a noise reached his ears. It was not the sound he had wanted to hear breaking the silence between them. Cries drifted towards them, cries that Link still wished would not become too familiar. San held out her arm to slow him, taking the lead as she peered around the side of a small cliff. Link frowned lightly before stepping around far enough so that he could see as well. Just as the cries had led him to suspect, a pair of Bokoblins were arguing with each other while a cowering plant shook helplessly. Link blinked. A _plant_? His brow furrowed in confusion. But, then again, he did not know many things about the surface.

"Well, certainly easier than the last group. But we should sti—ah, dammit..." Voices rising, the Bokoblins took notice of the two had not been hiding as well as they had thought. Weapons raised. Fresh targets were in sight. "So, happen to get any better at fighting already?"

Link opened his mouth to defensively argue against her, but it was in vain. Her blades glinting in the light, she rushed off to meet the Bokoblins head-on, no longer capable of a surprise attack like the previous encounter. He sighed in annoyance, partly at himself for rising to her goading, before joining the battle, his first strike aimed for the nearest monster.

Unlike the last time, he did not manage to land a killing blow with his first slash. Instead, the Bokoblin swiveled around, allowing some of its rather poor armour to take the brunt of the blow and protect the monster. Link shuffled away, eager to stay clear of the Bokoblin's cleaver. It took several more strikes and blocks before he managed to down his monster. The body fell to the ground, no longer a threat.

"Keep it," huffed San. Brow furrowing in confusion, Link's question was answered before he even asked when a cloth fell into his vision, hands fumbling up to grasp the fabric in time. "Now, why were these guys interested in a _plant_?"

Sword cleaned, Link walked towards the quivering plant. The blade hummed with activity, reacting to the plant like it was Zelda herself. A gasp escaped him and he looked to San, hoping for some sort of explanation when he remembered that she would have none.

"Huh...? It's gone quiet." muttered the plant, ceasing its cowering. Link took a step back in surprise, uncertain how to proceed around a plant that _spoke_. Jumping up, the plant revealed itself to not be a plant at all. Instead, a little brown creature with a long, narrow beak stood before them. Craning his head around, Link tried to gander a better look at the creature's back to see if the plant was actually a part of it, or just some sort of camouflage. The thick leaves twitched and curled lightly before bunching back together, almost looking like a flower bud now that it no longer needed to use them to hide.

Beady black eyes started at the boots before it before rising all the way up to the two faces. "Kwee-koo!" it squeaked, jumping in surprise. Leaves flared out in fright. "Now the blue one is here! And with a green friend! I didn't even know they came in green." Body shaking, the creature brought its arms up in defense. "Don't hurt me, koo-kweep!" Before either of them could speak, the creature ran off.

Link stared after the creature, mouth agape until he realized and closed it. The sword still in his hand no longer hummed with the life of being near its target. Lips thinning, he pointed it in the direction the creature had gone, and it temporarily came back to life.

"Master, I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered," explained Fi as she materialized from her place in the sword. His friend's name slipped past his lips before he even fully thought about it. "The probability of this life-form being Zelda is five percent, so I must conclude that this, in fact, is not Zelda but a peaceful forest creature known as a Kikwi." Link glanced in the direction of the Kikwi. The forest creature was still scampering away, hiding and peeking out from behind trees or giant mushrooms before running some more. "Kikwis are highly intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further observations...clearly not Zelda. It is unclear why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate the phenomenon."

Sighing, Link stared off in the direction the Kikwi had gone. Raising the sword, the dowsing ability revealing its whereabouts though it had hidden itself away. There was no place the Kikwi could run or hide where it could not be found. The sword guiding their way, Link and San started off in search.

"I don't know much about them," answered San with a begrudging sigh when Link questioned her about the forest creatures. "They tend to avoid me whenever I'm in the area—run away if I happen to see them, calling me 'blue one' before hiding well enough that I can't find 'em." Her jade orbs eyed Link before shifting to her own clothes where she tugged at the hem. "I honestly don't see why they call me that..." Link opened his mouth to argue her point, but decided against it. Granted, most of her clothing was actually gray, and her cloak was black, with only a thick rim of beige fur at the top rim. However, that hair of hers stood out against the hue-less clothes. For Link, at least, it was more than enough reason to call her "blue one".

But the search for the Kikwi kept away any further comments. At first, when they spotted it again, Link tried to simply walk up to the creature. As long as he showed no threatening gestures, surely the Kikwi would not flee in fear for its life. Link could not have been any more wrong. Crying out with a sharp "ko-kweep", the Kikwi dashed off again to find a new place away from the other two. This caused San to give chase. Behind trees, behind mushrooms, behind bushes, the Kikwi fled from its hiding places whenever she got too close.

"Argh!" she cried out in frustration, landing hard on the ground when she finally dove for the Kikwi, who still managed to slip away to find a new hiding place. "This isn't working." A loud huff of annoyance escaped her as she rose, dusting herself off. Link could not help but snicker lightly; it was amusing to see her so discomposed. All he got in return was a heated glare, which promptly silenced him. Using the dowsing ability, Link started off after the Kikwi. Maybe he would be successful where San had failed.

The response through the sword guided him to a distant tree. Around the trunk, he could see the brown body of the creature they sought. Not wanting to scare it and make it run away, Link took care in approaching the Kikwi, making sure it would not startle. Kneeling down, he called out softly. Despite his gentle tone, the creature still jumped in fright.

"They spotted me again! Kweee!" Body trembling, the creature collapsed to the ground, using the plant on its back to hide its body. Had they not seen it dive into defensive mode, or had it not still been shaking, the Kikwi would appear to be nothing more than another plant growing in the forest. Link remained silent, holding his ground in a crouching position with his arms hanging loosely in front as he waited. Though not a Loftwing, Link still tried to use his knowledge of handling the great birds to help gain the Kikwi's trust. It was not a matter of chasing after the creature, but letting it come to him.

The shaking stopped. Still Link waited patiently. The shuffling of feet near him hinted to the fact that San was not able to wait quite so patiently, though she tried. Leaves curled back together into a single bunch, becoming a hidden bud. Slowly, the Kikwi looked up, those beady black eyes staring at him tentatively. They shifted to San before settling back on Link. Tilting his head, the young man smiled warmly at the Kikwi.

"Huh?" The creature blinked some more. "You don't want to...eat me?" Link grimaced at the thought and vigorously shook his head, waving his hands to dismiss that ridiculous idea. "Kwee..." hummed the creature dubiously, wringing its hands together. Link remained otherwise motionless, allowing it to reach its own conclusion at its own pace. "And...come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?" It jumped up again, but this time clapped its hands together in excitement. "Kee-palee!" it cried out joyously. "I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem okay, even though you're with the blue one. Thanks for helping me!"

A soft chuckle escaped Link, nodding in return as he rose back to his full height. He shot a successful grin at San who merely scoffed lightly and glanced away. She mumbled under her breath, something about how Link was just lucky, which caused him only to grin more.

"That's weird, kee-koo," trilled Machi, grabbing Link's attention. "A little while ago, I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was a girl." Link's voice caught in his throat. His thoughts only went to his friend from Skyloft. "She was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

Breathing in relief, Link felt his body relax from its previous tense state. If it was Zelda, then she was safe. He could not imagine her being able to handle those Bokoblins so well on her own, especially if it had been a pack. A glint of light caught his eye and Fi appeared. A shrill cry escaped Machi before he curled up into a ball, letting the plant on his back to unfurl. He tried to reassure the Kikwi, but nothing could get Machi up.

"Master, we have new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger." Link felt his throat tighten. What danger could there be? "Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an eighty-five percent chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason. I propose that you continue dowsing to search for Zelda." With a final nod, Fi returned to her resting place.

Only once she was gone did Machi dare to rise. "That really spooked me, kwee..." The creature shuddered. His dark eyes shifted over to San, who remained at a distance with her arms crossed, before settling back on Link. Waddling forward, Machi neared Link who crouched down again. "You keep some very strange company, friend. Kee-paleep..." muttered Machi. Link tried to hold back a grin as he too glanced to San. There was not much he could argue against that point. "It sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?" A firm nod was Link's answer. "Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet you're friend is safe with our elder."

Smiling in thanks for the reassurance, Link patted the Kikwi on his head as he rose back up. After stretching, he brought forth his sword to find the proper direction to travel.

"Got your bearings?" asked San, nearing him. Link licked his lips, staring off into the forest. It would take some maneuvering around the land and natural obstacles, but he was confident that they could find the Kikwi elder. As they started off again, San glanced back towards the Kikwi before glancing down at herself. She flexed her hands before patting over some of her body, before letting them rest on her hips. "Do they not know I'm a woman?" she asked absently, tugging at the fur trim of her cloak before flicking off some more dirt that still clung to her outfit. A light sniff of disapproval escaped her when she looked to Link.

Once he realized that she was actually looking for an answer, he only shrugged at the predicament. Growing up in Skyloft, he was used to women as knights. Seeing San dressed in her attire made no difference to him. What the Kikwis gathered from it, he could not say. She sighed and crossed her arms again, pushing aside the matter before picking up her pace.

They trekked through the forest. Using the massive tree as a landmark, the two were able to find their way through the woods. The sword guided their way, always making sure they managed not to stray from their desired path. It responded vigorously when they neared a massive mound of...something. Link stared at the mound of brown. When he looked at it more, he noted that it rose and fell at a steady pace. From his vantage point, Link could see a small plant growing out of the top of the mound. Small in comparison to the massive mound, for it looked to be around the same size as most of the other bushes that grew in Faron Woods.

"Is this...?" muttered San, staring flatly at the massive mound that breathed. "Really?" Before Link could answer or investigate further, the mound began to move. A low groan escaped the mound, rolling back and forth to gain momentum. Once it got moving, the mound rose up to its full and proper height. Gasping in surprise, Link stumbled back, concerned that the mass would topple over onto them. While Machi only came up to just above Link's waist, this one towered above the young man from Skyloft.

"Kweeeee-heeee..." Half-veiled eyes blinked lazily as a hand rose to curl its long mustache around a finger. Link stared up at the creature, surprised that it could be related to the tiny Machi. Eyes settled on Link and San, soaking in their appearance in turn. A deep sigh escaped the giant Kikwi. "I am Bucha," he droned, voice low as he ran a hand along his mustache. "I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage. Kweee, you are clearly a master woodsman."

"_Ingenious_?" murmured San dryly.

Link sighed, hoping her quiet remark would not anger the elder, though part of him agreed with her observation. While Machi could easily hide under the leaves on its back, this elder could only cover a fraction of its massive body with the plant on its back. Clearing his throat, Link told the elder of meeting Machi, that the little Kikwi was safe, and of Zelda. A long, low sigh escaped the elder, his eyes closing in content.

"So, Machi is safe, eh?" At last, the elder's eyes fully opened. Gripping his mustache, the elder looked out towards the surrounding forest. "Ahh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I don't dare leave this spot. And you're looking for one of your lost people as well? Hmmm... Yes. At one point during the monster panic here, I did speak with a blonde girl of your kind, kweee. But now is not the time for such talk. The forest is full of monsters, and I am worried about my missing tribe. Kweee... The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy. Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are safe, kwee? I am worried sick for my fellow Kikwis. If you calm my fears, I might be able to remember more about where the girl you seek went off too, kweee."

"Surely you've dealt with various monsters in these woods before," commented San, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't your brethren know how to handle avoiding them? Kikwis always seem to know how to run and hide." An insult or a compliment...Link was not quite sure which her words were meant to be.

"These monsters are different," rumbled Bucha. "They've been trickling into our woods, not leaving anything alone. Even when we hide, they manage to find us and cause trouble. Not me, of course, kweee... None of them can see past my camouflage."

Unlike Machi, the Kikwi elder did not cower in fear when Fi appeared. Her unchanging gaze studied Bucha before settling back on her Master. "Learning that Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi elder is an unfortunate setback," she said, nodding, almost solemnly. "But he still may have useful information. Taking this into account, I calculate an eighty-five percent probability that your your quest will be aided if you find the lost Kikwis for the elder. To expedite your search for these forest-dwelling creatures, I have added Kikwis as a dowsing option. When ready, please being your search for the missing Kikwis."

The elder bid them good luck before Link and San started off through the woods again, Link's dowsing ability guiding their way. More and more of the forest unfolded before them, as did the hiding monsters. Link could see why the elder was so worried. The Bokoblins were terrorizing the Kikwi, hiding up in a tree for its life. Only once the monsters were removed could they soothe the Kikwi, Lopsa. Same went for the other Kikwis they found. Once safe, Oolo and Erla would tentatively come out from behind their camouflage to thank for the assistance.

"You seem to have a way with them," commented San as they left the third Kikwi to return to the elder. Link slowed and blinked at San, surprised by her compliment that did not appear to be a thinly-veiled insult in any way. "Even when there are no monsters around, the Kikwis scamper out of my way when I travel through the woods." Her eyes settled on Link, causing him to become worried when he saw a mischievous glint behind them. "Maybe it's because they think of you more like a plant with all the green you wear."

And there was the thinly-veiled insult that was not so thinly veiled. A soft sigh escaped Link, subconsciously tugging at the hem of his tunic. He certainly did blend much more into their current surroundings than San. But he did not accept that for the reason why the Kikwis warmed up to him so readily. He merely took the time to allow them to come to him once they saw he was not a threat.

"Kwee!" cried out the elder joyously, for him, at least. His voice was still low, eyes still partially covered, but he stroked his mustache a bit faster now. Bucha stared down at Link and San, his towering form as intimidating as before. "So all my fellow Kikwis are well. And they want me to stop worrying?" Leaning back, the elder laughed lowly, his voice causing his entire body to shake. "Aha, excellent! They know me too well. You have a real talent for finding whatever is missing, kweee. I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have me thanks. Kwee hee hee, I feel much less worried now!"

Shuffling his feet slightly, Link dared to voice his concern about Zelda. The lost Kikwis had been found, now it was time to see if the elder would be able to keep up the other end of the bargain. Eyes closed, a low hum resonated deep within Bucha's chest. The elder stroked his mustache thoughtfully, beak twitching slightly like he was speaking his silent thoughts to himself before voicing the final result.

"I believe I just remembered where that young lady went!" answered Bucha while nodding. "That young girl...Zelda—was that her name? Yes...it's all coming back to me. She said she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods, kweee... Oho, I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was there, but the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same." Despite everything, Link managed a chuckle. He could picture his friend doing just that. Once her mind was set, little to nothing could dissuade Zelda. "I think she headed down that way toward the temple, kwee...but be sure to take great care if you follow her."

The elder continued, "That area is crawling with monsters." Nodding, almost drowsily, Bucha ceased stroking his mustache. Eyes closed, making him appear to be asleep. Tentatively, Link walked forward, part of him wanting to poke the massive Kikwi to make sure there was no sleeping. That could not be all. There had to be more to say. "Oho, I almost forgot, kwee!" Snapping to attention, the elder livened right up. Link jumped back, startled. "As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I will give you precious Kikwi heirloom. Let me just fetch it for you right now, kwee. Pardon me a moment..." Grumbling under his breath,Bucha began to rock back and forth. Link's brow furrowed in confusion, pondering what the elder could possibly be doing. A hand grabbing his collar pulled Link back in time when he finally realized what was happening. After the elder rolled back and forth enough, he fell forward, landing flat on the ground. Had Link remained where he had been, he would have been squashed.

Up on Bucha's back, the plant sprung open. "Go on, kwee. Just climb up onto me and take the reward you earned!" Link stared up the side of the creature, dubious about climbing up to the plant. Sighing, he glanced to San, hoping that maybe she would be willing to give it a try instead. Judging by her slight smirk, that was not about to be an option.

"Go on. You're the one that got the Kikwis back to safety. You should be the one get the reward. I'm nothing more than the 'blue one', after all." She was too amused by this for Link's liking. With a sigh, Link stared back at Bucha before attempting to scale the side of the elder. Feet slipped in places, and Link worried he was hurting the elder. But Bucha made no noise of discomfort, or any squirms in pain. The giant Kikwi continue to lie there, breathing in and out slowly just like when they had first met. After he reached the top, Link rummaged through the leaves of the elder's camouflage until he found something, the heirloom, he assumed. He stared at the object in his hands before grasping it tightly and sliding back down to solid ground, nearly stumbling to his feet with no assistance to right him.

Several lurches later, Bucha was standing upright again. "Use this slingshot to aid you on your journey. I wish you luck in finding your friend." Partially lidded eyes shifted to San. "And maybe you're not so bad after all, blue one."

A light huff escaped her as she crossed her arms. "I don't know. You might be judging a bit too hastily there." Though her tone did not hint at her light amusement, the smirk present on her face did. She said no more before turning to take her leave. Link, however, gave his multitude of thanks to the elder, said his farewells, and caught up to San.

They traveled back through the woods, this time in search for the hidden temple and not the Kikwis. With the dowsing ability no longer in use, Link found himself slinking behind while San took the lead. She knew these woods better than he did.

"This seems to be the place..." she muttered, slowing to a halt. The forest parted to allow room for ruins. Old, yes, but not overgrown like the ruins back in the Sealed Grounds. Link walked up to one of the white-stone pillars and ran a hand down it. Smooth. It was much smoother than he expected. "Come on, it's up this way." The blue-haired woman did not even wait for him before taking up the flight of steps. A clang of steel brought Link from his thoughts, and he drew forth his sword before rushing up the stairs after her. Bokoblins were even in this otherwise silent place.

Gritting his teeth, Link joined the short battle, the two of them making quick work of the Bokoblins. After steadying his breathing to steady his heart, Link took a glance around. The ruins were more like a balcony of sorts than any temple. His brow furrowed in confusion as he voiced his concern to San.

"That's because this isn't the temple," she snorted, pushing back some of her bangs. "Maybe this place was once connected, who knows." Raising a sword, she pointed up to a cliff-face. "That path there should lead us to the Deep Woods." A rather ragged sigh escaped her, a light frown crossing her face. "I haven't been there before. I tend to avoid any area relating to _them_. But I guess it can't be helped now..." Black fabric swooshed behind her as she took a running start towards the sheer rise in ground level. Link watched in surprise as she tried to scale the side of the ledge on her own.

Dirt crumbled down under her weight, her body slipping down a few inches before she managed to continue upward. More soil fell as she managed to pull herself up and over the top. For a time, she was gone from view, and Link wondered if she had continued on without him.

"Hurry up, sky kid. You want to find your friend quickly, don't you?" she asked, looming over the edge of the cliff. He did not even have time to respond before she slipped back away, offering no assistance to help him up the cliff. He huffed lightly before taking his chance at scaling the sheered land.

More dirt than he would have liked crumbled beneath his hands and feet. Despite what fell away, he managed to hold his footing and holding to climb up. No one helped him, like he had expected. Blades of grass acted as an anchor to help finally pull him up and over. San stood there, arms cross as she waited. Only once he rose up and dusted himself off did she begin to move, leaving Link to follow.

The plant life was much the same, if only more abundant, and somehow older. Monsters, as well, littered the land more. With the sword bestowed upon him,Link managed to hold his own in the fights. But all of that slipped away as a structure constructed from the same white stone as earlier rose up before them. Link stared in awe for a moment at the construction that was partially hidden by the forest. Trees grew close to it, but did not encroach upon the ancient place.

"Master Link," called out Fi, floating up by Link's side. The young man studied her crystalline face for a moment before sighing softly when nothing changed about her expressions or emotions. "I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure. However, I have also detected the presence of numerous monsters."

"Yeah, but are you really going to let those guys stop you on the way to your friend?" asked San, taking the steps leading up two at a time. "Granted, you may not make it _past_ all the monsters..." She shrugged nonchalantly. Link pursed his lips and followed. It was easy enough to scale the stairs, but getting in any further was different. Much like the temple in the Sealed Grounds, the entrance was barred by a sealed door. No runes blocked their path, it was simply the door that would not budge.

Link tried with all his might to push open the doors. Even with San's aid, they would not move. No matter how much weight they threw against it, the doors would remain sealed. San grunted in frustration before slamming a fist against it, while Link remained much more controlled over the matter, though still disappointed. Pursing his lips together, he leaned against the sealed door and looked at their surroundings.

"You're a puppet to the goddess, shouldn't this thing open up for you?" she sighed, leaning against the sealed doors like him. Link frowned lightly in thought. It was a valid assumption, despite the bitterness in her voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked to the hilt of his sword and the door behind him. It did not react to his presence, or the sword's presence. If that was not the key to grant entrance, then what was? Blue eyes searched for anything that may have been a hint to unlocking the sealed door.

Only once they shifted upward in helplessness did he see the answer: a single crystal hung down from the roof over them. There was no others like it resting anywhere else around the temple. With nothing else to try that he knew of, it was as good a chance as any. Link pulled out the recently acquired slingshot, taking aim at the crystal that was too high above them to reach easily on their own.

"What are you—whoa!" Wheeling her arms around, San managed to right herself before falling backward due to the sealed door unlocking. Both took several steps away for safety from the grinding stone. Dust fell around it as the stone door rose upward, the path down into the temple opening up before them.

The weak rays of sunlight could not reach past the opening of the entrance, and so the stairs were thrown into an embrace by the darkness. Despite being a temple related to the goddess, Link got a much greater sense of dread than he would have liked for such a place. But, even with that looming feeling crouching over his shoulder, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, the young man took a step forward to continue the search for his friend. Clenching his jaw, Link took the apprehension that swirled around him and used it as fuel to delve into the unknown. Footsteps echoed off the ancient walls, soon joined by another pair as the two of them started into the ancient temple.

If the temple back in the Sealed Grounds was returning to the lush embrace of nature, then this temple had long since been within its grasp. Roots grew out of the walls, having managed to struggle growing through what tiny cracks existed until they burst into the halls beneath the earth. Their grasping tendrils grew anywhere possible, but they were not alone. Plant life suited to the dark also managed to grow, namely fluorescent mushrooms and various ferns.

Link gasped in amazement, never having seen such plants before. Curiosity took hold and he hurried to the nearest mushroom, which grew so large it easily came up to his waist. He poked at it, some fluorescent substance falling off at his touch. A soft chuckle slipped past his lips, amazed by what wonder could be present beneath the surface.

"Enjoy enough of the show yet?" asked San before tapping her foot on the ground that was shifting from stone to dirt. Was she not amazed by this place? Link glanced over his shoulder at her. Judging by her aloof stance and crossed arms, she did not appear to be taken in by the mystical wonder of the temple's interior like him. Granted, she was from the surface, and sights that amazed him could very well be normal for her, but surely this place should have elicited something. She tossed her head in the direction of the rest of the overgrown hall that led even further into the earth, more and more fluorescent plants lighting the way. "You've got a friend to find, remember?" Her words caused Link to stand to attention, trying to push aside the marvels of the plant life that managed to thrive in the darkness.

After pursing his lips together, Link nodded firmly. He could take time to enjoy the sights of the place once he had found Zelda. Eager to see his friend, he drew forth his sword and readied it to use the dowsing ability. But rather than receiving any sort of response, Fi appeared from the blade instead, hovering above it. Link frowned in confusion.

"Master, I have bad news. The auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple. As a result, I can't isolate Zelda's aura. You will not be able to track her here. Given this situation, I suggest you look around to see where we should move next."

"Oh dear, looks like you'll have to search around like a normal person." For her comment, San received a light frown of disapproval. While he certainly was able to search around on his own, dowsing Zelda's location would have been a lot faster. "Ahh, don't worry about it." Sand waved a hand to dismiss the matter. "You'll find your friend."

The overgrown plants made it difficult to traverse, but the two of them managed to clear paths where needed. So much. The temple was much larger than he expected. With now dowsing ability on hand, finding Zelda would take longer than he hoped. And, just as Fi had informed them, there were plenty of monsters that lurked within the shadows as well, but that would not stop him.

Room after room, they checked. San made a mark on each door, letting them know where they had searched, and where they had not. But every room they entered that held only monsters and no sign of Zelda caused Link's hopes to drop further. Was she even in the temple still? He did not know when it was she had left for the temple; it could have been mere hours, or over a day.

They entered through yet another door, having since made their way towards what had to be the back of the temple, all other rooms and halls since explored. Link readied his sword, but they were not met by more monsters. A soft gasp escaped him when he saw who was in the room with them: another person.

A flash of light beamed through the air having followed a loud clang of metal hitting stone. Link raised his hands to help block the unwanted glare, and when he could see again, he studied the new person. Hidden by a shrouding layer of fabric, there was really nothing for Link to discern for the moment save for the slender dark blade that was poised to strike the opposing door again. The person halted and that dark blade disintegrated in a flourish of magic unlike he had ever seen before. Granted, Link had never seen much magic in his life, but it was still very different from that of the power that resided within his own sword.

"Look who it is..." murmured the man. With a swoosh of his clothing, he turned around. A smirk was on the pale, almost gray, man's face. Dark eyes were the man's most striking features, causing Link to stumble back when he saw that malicious look behind them. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are, not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence, really." The pale man flicked his wrist, as though that single gesture dismissed Link completely. Eyes that had been previously amused by Link's presence shifted to the one other person in the room. Lips curled in a sickening grin as the man's gaze widened in surprise.

Next to Link, San shifted her weight uncomfortably. Neither of them were comfortable as long as the white-haired man was there. If he had been the one to send that tornado and was after Zelda, then Link wanted to know why, but, more importantly, the man had to be stopped.

"Oh my, my, my, my. _This_ is interesting. I thought your line had died out long ago. Whittling away to _nothing_, and being readily forgotten by the rest of the world that left your people to _rot_ on the surface..." The white-haired man licked his lips, almost hungrily, before chuckling madly in amusement. "Here to continue with what your ancestors started, or do you simply _pine_ for the sky so much that you latch onto the closest thing to it?" A malicious grin was shot at Link, causing the young man's skin to crawl. Confused, Link to San for answer, but found none.

Her eyes, as harsh as ever, were focused on the pale man. "You talk an awful lot for one who knows _nothing_," she retorted, clearly holding no love for his remarks.

"Sorry to disappoint, however I know much more than you think. But that is not important for now—a plan for later. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here...just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours." Dark eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself." After flourishing his hand, the pale man gave a low and mocking bow. "I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land _you_ look down upon, and that _you_ are trapped in...this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

The Demon Lord chuckled darkly. Anger rose within Link. Ghirahim. Now he had a name for the one who took his friend from him. The one who started this whole mess. He wasted no time with words and only drew his sword. If Ghirahim wanted Zelda, then Link would stop that plan before it went any further.

A sickly laugh slipped past Ghirahim's pale lips. What started off as a light chuckle of amusement grew with perversion. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy. By all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that _loathsome_ servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have _any_ idea how that made me feel inside?" His body tensed as Ghirahim glared in anger. The once bright room grew dim, an unnatural darkness beginning to pill the place into its grasp. That darkness matched Ghirahim's foul mood. "_Furious_!" he roared, clawing his hands out as though he would strike something to vent his anger. "Outraged! Sick with anger!" Panting hard, the room now having completely sunk into darkness, Ghirahim shot one more glare before disappearing in the same magic that had taken his sword.

"Running away? Not exactly _fitting_ for a Demon Lord, now, is it?" mocked San, readying her own swords. The ominous feeling and the darkness in the room did not recede.

"Flee? _Hah_!" His unsettling voice echoed throughout the room, the source of it unknown. Link whipped around, searching for the pale man. "Hardly. This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

"Look out!" shouted San.

"Still..." breathed Ghirahim, his cold voice chilling Link's skin. He could not move. The young man tried to lift hist sword, to turn around and strike, but his body would not respond. "It hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my _anger_ out on _you_. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you..." The petrifying presence of Ghirahim slipped away, being replaced by a swift swoosh of a blade that had been aimed at the Demon Lord. Link regained control of his body again, bringing up his own sword in defense. "Is that how you wish to play?" cackled Ghirahim. "Very well, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Watch yourself," breathed San. "There's no telling what tricks this _demon_ has."

Standing tall, Ghirahim removed his dark mantle, the long fabric only serving to get in the way during the fight, and gradually began to stride towards them. Link frantically looked around. There was no where else to go inside the dark room. Swallowing nervously, Link gripped his sword tightly and readied himself as best he could. Fighting against someone who called themselves the Demon Lord would be different from any other fight he had been in. What abilities did a demon even possess?

San was the first to find out. Rushing forward, she lashed out with her blades, one strike after the other. Both were easily dodged and Ghirahim leapt backwards before striding towards them once again. Raising his shield, Link tried to prepare himself for anything. But, with there being countless possibilities, he knew he could not be ready for all. Would this Demon Lord even stay true to his word? If his life was not on the line, that was one less thing to worry about. Still, there were far greater things to worry about.

Slashing through the air with his blade, Link prepared himself to move back as soon as he strike landed. But that course of action did not remain open. Link's eyes went wide, hardly capable of believing what he saw. Nothing but two fingers held back the sword. No matter how hard Link tried, he could not move his sword out of its prison. With looking like he was exerting no force at all, Ghirahim kept Link's sword from moving anywhere else. Only when the Demon Lord allowed it to be so could the blade once again move.

Having struggled against Ghirahim's hold, Link's attack fell to the ground, smashing against the stones. San's strike fell in front of him, the Demon Lord once again having jumped back to dodge. The process repeated again and agani. Sometimes they would land a few strikes on Ghirahim, but nothing appeared to be causing any damage. The Demon Lord continued to taunt them, that ever-present smirk not leaving his face.

"Let's see if you can handle _this_!" laughed Ghirahim, changing the rules of the game. Several dark projectiles, like daggers made from onyx that glowed with an eerie light, were conjured before him. Link barely had time to register their presence before they shot through the air at him. Rolling to the side, a couple were deflected due to his sword, the clang of them against the blade being all that kept them from piercing his body.

San tried in that moment to land a surprise attack, but Ghirahim stopped her strike. Rather than jumping out the way like he normally did against San's attacks, this time the Demon Lord halted her blades like he did for Link when the young man telegraphed his moves too much.

"Ohoh. Now _him_ I understand, but you? Your blades are nothing special. What's your secret? Something from your people?"

A grunt of frustration escaped her. "What's this? I thought you _knew_ a lot, so why the question?"

Ghirahim smirked at her. "Not so fast!"

Link's surprise attack was not successful. More clangs filled the air as Link struck at the dark projectiles, but not all of them. Crying in pain, he grasped at his shoulder, the onyx dagger disappearing from the wound. In a swirl of his unnatural magic, Ghirahim disappeared from their side and reappeared in the center of the room. Link got as far back as possible, still gripping his shoulder. Using his sword now would be much more difficult. But Ghirahim did not move to land another attack.

"Well... You put up a more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is only the reason you still live." A dramatic sigh slipped past Ghirahim's pale lips. He ran a hand down the side of his face. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Goodbye, sky child and you who is banished to the land. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." And with one more swirl of magic, the Demon Lord was gone.

Panting hard, Link collapsed to his knees, his sword clattering against the ground. His shoulder stung unlike any other wound he had had before.

"Drink this," ordered San, shoving a bottle filled with a red liquid into his good hand. Link stared at the liquid for a moment. It looked like the potions he was used to seeing back home. He would just have to trust that San would give him something useful. The red liquid was bitter, and had an odd aftertaste, but he downed it anyway. Coughing, he managed to hand back the bottle before gripping his shoulder again, but not in pain. The wound itched as the skin healed, removing all trace of what the onyx dagger had left behind. Breathing a sigh of relief, Link then sat down when Ghirahim's words sunk in.

Zelda was gone from the place.

He shook his head. The only comfort he found was that Ghirahim had not gotten to her instead. But still, where was he to look next?

"You've come all this way," said San, drawing Link from his thoughts. "Go on. The door's open now that the Demon Lord is gone."

Link practically jumped to his feet, nodding enthusiastically. Perhaps there was some way for him to find where Zelda had left, or, perhaps, even Ghirahim was mistaken and Zelda was still in the temple. But he did not hold onto that hope. Sheathing his sword, Link headed for that unlocked door that Ghirahim had failed to open.

A soft gasp escaped him. While the rest of the temple had been locked under the earth, this area opened up into a lovely spring that shone under the sky. Even the clouds had lessened. Swirls of white still cast shadows onto the land, but more of that blue sky that he was so used to seeing. San, however, grumbled something under her breath and brought her arm up to block what sunlight shone down on them. At the far end of the platform built in the spring was a miniature statue of the goddess that resembled the one back in Skyloft. There was all that, yet no Zelda.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old," informed Fi, appearing and floating over to the statue. "Allow me to translate for you." Bowing low, Fi sprung off on the surface of the crystal-clear waters. Movements graceful, she skated across the water, ripples left in her wake. "From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess' mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body." Slender legs hopped across the water, her movements as beautiful as the pure waters themselves. "You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring. The second spring his hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for the second sacred place."

As Fi spoke, a bright light began to appear above the small statue. It grew bright and brighter, drifting down towards Link who outstretched his hands. From within the light materialized another tablet, this one with a red gem, that settled in Link's hold. It looked akin to the one he had seen in Skyloft. The weathered tablet's gem glowed, eager to be put to proper use.

Fi's mystical dancing stopped, and she floated in front of Link. "Master, as I just translated, it would appear that Zelda purified herself in the waters of this spring. I calculate a ninety-seven percent chance that she has already set out for Eldin, where another great spring exists. However, it is not clear what method of travel Zelda used to move from here to her next destination. My analysis suggests you should take the tablet to the altar in Skyloft. Doing so will likely open a new column of light on the surface, allowing you to descend to another area and continue your search for Zelda. Let's return to the sky once more before continuing our search. The bird statue outside can take us back up."

Skyview Spring and its temple was left behind as Link and San returned outside the entrance. Even there, it was much brighter than it had been before now that fewer clouds blocked the sky. Just like the bird statue that Gorko had shown him, there was another one present not too far from the flight of stairs. Licking his lips, Link neared the statue that glowed with life. A way to travel between the land and sky... That was great for him, but how was it meant to work? He frowned in thought, wondering just how he was meant to use it. There were statues back on Skyloft, but none that were used for travel.

The closer he got, the more he felt the wind starting to pick up. It grew so strong that Link was even pushed by the breeze. That was what would take him home: the wind. Eager to return to the lands above the clouds, Link brought out his Sailcloth and readied the fabric before he remembered who else was with him. Running his thumbs over the fabric, he looked back at San who was watching him expectantly. A Sailcloth was not meant to carry more than one person. Perhaps her cloak could work, but Link was tentative to try that possibility.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be heading back to your place in the sky?" Link frowned lightly before explaining the predicament. "No. No. _No_." Shaking her head, San backed up several large steps to put even more distance between her and the statue. "I'm not going up to that sky. Remember? I'm _trapped_ here."

Link pondered her words and the expression she now wore that was full of resentment. Those were the words Ghirahim had used. Trapped. Banished. Left behind. He sighed softly and opened his mouth to question her about the matter when he realized just how silly of an idea that was. Asking her would not get him answers.

"Look. Just take this." With a huff, she rummaged through her pouch for a moment before pulling something out and handing it to Link. Curious, he stared down at what she had pressed into his hand. It was a small stone. His brow furrowed in confusion, and had his question answered before he could even ask: "Use that to communicate with me. As long as I have its counterpart, I'll be able to hear you. When you come back down to the surface, tell me where you are and I'll be able to get to you." She smirked as his brow only knotted more in confusion. "Don't worry, I have my ways."

Link looked at her hesitantly. She seemed confident enough. Sighing softly, he nodded before stowing the rock away for safety. The sky was for him, not for her. Wind rushed around him, already eager to take him back to his home. Link could not help but grin. When he had first descended to the surface, he had not known how he would get back to his place beyond the clouds.

The Sailcloth unfurled, wind caught behind its surface. When enough of it whooshed around, the force of it took him upward. Land slipped out beneath him, the massive trees becoming small. Clouds zipped past him and Link laughed in exhilaration as he returned to his place in the sky.


	4. Fires of Eldin

IV

_Fires of Eldin_

The air was hot, like the seasons had decided to shift to summer in the past few moments alone. Link winced against the specs of soot and ash that drifted up to him, unable to swat them away or protect his face due to his hands already being filled with the corners of his Sailcloth. Through the haze, he marveled the new land that stretched out beneath him as his drifted closer and closer to it, at the mercy of the heated air more than he would have liked. Compared the vast expanse of trees and lush plant life that grew across Faron and painted that region a vivid green, Eldin was the complete opposite.

Baked earth spread out before him, the land rising and falling in places, but always gradually climbing up to the massive mountain that rose into the air. Rivers of red coursed through the baked land, weaving and bending to create new channels and pools of the viscous liquid. Link stared at those rivers of red in curiosity. Never had he seen such a sight before; up beyond the clouds, rivers only flowed with pure water.

Boots came into contact with the hard ground, very different in feel from the soft grass-covered expanses he was so used to traversing. It was even warmer now than it had been while he was in the air. Not uncomfortable, at least, but nearing the limits of what he enjoyed with heat. Adjusting to his new surroundings, Link ventured towards the rivers of red. The closer her got, the warmer it grew. As the red material flowed along, bubbles rose and burst open, adding to the heat that rose into the air.

"Master," started Fi, appearing from the sword. Unlike him, she did not appear affected at all by the different environment. "This is Eldin Volcano. It is an an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." As she continued to explain, Link let his gaze wander upward towards the volcano, more of that red liquid spewing forth from the top of it. "Approximately sixty-five percent of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame. Please exercise cation with flammable materials such as wood and fabric. In the event you catch on fire, I highly recommend you extinguish the flames by rolling across the ground."

Not wanting to find out what catching on fire was like, Link backed up from the red river, the river of lava. It was one thing to only have to worry about monsters, but now he had to be cautious of the land itself as well. Eldin was much more fitting of the dangerous and hostile place the surface was known for being rather than Faron.

"Since we have arrived, I would also recommend attempting to contact San so she may rejoin us. After analyzing the stone she gave you, I have concluded that it is in fact enchanted. While it can be used to converse over great distances, I am uncertain with how to activate it exactly. I calculate a twenty percent chance that simply talking to it will work. Other possibilities remain unknown."

Link sighed tentatively. He wished San had given him more of an explanation on how the stones worked. But in his excitement to return home, it had completely slipped his mind. Since she had not offered an explanation either, part of him thought it would be much more intuitive, and thus not even needed an explanation. Now he was not so sure.

Backing even more away from the flowing lava, he extracted the enchanted stone from his pouch. It was a dull stone, nothing special looking about it. Would it really allow communication with San? He was dubious, but still tried. After clearing his throat, he spoke to the stone. With no response after his first call, he swallowed nervously before continuing trying to reach San, explaining where he was.

"Eldin, huh? I really prefer not to be here, but all right."

Link jumped at her voice. It had not come through the stone like he had been expecting to hear. Standing near him was the blue-haired woman. Her arms were crossed, staring at the vast expanse of volcanic land. Grim lines dragged down her face, not pleased with the locale.

"That stone lets me know where you are. For future reference, you don't have to start explaining your location. Just let me know that you're on the surface, and I can get to you." Link's hand tightened around the stone. So much could be extracted from something so little. Nodding, and now glad he had some sort of sense of how to use the thing, he stowed it back into his pouch. But there was another question on his mind. "I made it here." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "That's all you need to know." Burying whatever unease she was trying to hide, she rounded back on Link. "Well, you're the one with that dowsing ability. Lead the way, sky kid." With a flourish of her hand, San gave a mocking bow. At Link's frown, her smirk only widened.

As much as he did not want to act upon her mocking gesture, she was right. With the dowsing ability at his fingertips, allowing him to tell where Zelda should be, he was once again the one to take the lead. While it appeared that Zelda was towards the mountain, which was not at all far away, it would take time getting there due to maneuvering across the backed land and rivers of lava. But they did not get far before two new creatures appeared.

Breaking through the earth, the two creatures, with their large claws, stared at Link. Despite looking like large animals, with the ears, pointed noses, and beige fur, they wore basic shards of clothing, namely leather straps to hold pouches. Their posture threatening, Link brought up his shield automatically.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" shouted the one with a tuft of rusty red hair that fell towards his eyes. Startled, Link scrambled back a few steps. "Y-you mess with our turf and you're gonna pay!"

"Whoa! You're not..." started the one with a patch of green hair that was tied up. "Yo, Ledd, I don't think this is one of those red creeps."

"Those pests have been showing up here too?" questioned San, walking forward. The two creatures eyed her, not having noticed her first.

"San!" called out Ledd. "No need to have your bud there startle us! What are you doing here? Already need more stuff?"

A light groan escaped from San. "Not this time." She shook her head before gesturing to Link. "He's looking for a friend that should be in these parts. But what's this about the monsters? They here too?"

"Yeah! These monsters start showing up and messing with our turf! Gets me right on edge. They show up here, and I'm gonna knock the red clean out of 'em! That's what I'm doing here."

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too-Scared-To-Dig-In-The-Dark," snorted the green-haired one.

"Anyway, if you're here looking for this friend, you should stay clear of those red guys."

As Link stepped forward to speak with them himself, perhaps they knew more about Zelda, the two creatures returned to their place beneath the earth. He frowned. A prickling feeling crawled up his spine. Glancing over, he saw San eying him. Unsettled, Link took a step back, not liking that look. "Must be odd to get mistaken for a monster so often here," remarked San. "Good thing you're not wearing red, or else you might be in real trouble." Link glanced to his green tunic. Part of him could not help but agree. "But the Mogma are actually an all right bunch. They spend much of their time traveling through the ground in search of treasures. Best traders I've found, and the only reason I ever bother with coming up here. I'm sure we'll cross paths with some more again. Their tribe is all over this region. Well, aren't you searching for someone, sky kid? Won't find her while just standing here."

She need not had to say it a second time. With the Mogma gone for now, the path towards the mountain was once more clear, but what a path it was. Link stared at the small islands that survived in the river of lava, the heated molten earth flowing around them. One wrong step and having his clothes or shield burn would be the least of his problems. Despite the dangers, despite the perils and increasing heat that came with each each crossing of a molten river, he pressed onward, always making sure he was heading towards the volcano.

Despite the rather harsh environment, plants still grew. They were scraggly and relatively small, especially compared to the lush forest they had been in previously, but they still grew. There were some odd-looking flowers as well. Granted, everything on the surface was odd in some way or another to him, but the flowers were even more so. Bulbous and low, the blue petals stood out against the landscape. He tapped one with his boot, surprised by how solid it was and by it rolling away.

"You fool!" shouted San. Link stared at the bulbous flower that rolled to a stop against some others, its stigma..._burning_? Why would a flower be burning? His time thinking about it was cut short as a hand gripped his collar and pulled him away in a hurry. San dragged him away from the sizzling flower to behind a nearby rock, barely large enough to hide them while crouching. "Stay down!" She roughly grasped his head and pushed him as low as his body would allow.

_Boom_!

The ground shook and the sound of rocks and dirt impacting the ground filled the air shortly after. Even after San let go of his head, Link still stayed crouched low. Only once the sound of the rubble hitting the ground ceased did he dare rise to take a gander at what had been left behind. A small crater was left with where the bulbous flower had rolled, nothing of it or other others remaining. There was even a small trickle of smoke rising up as well.

A small wry laugh escaped Link. To think what would have happened had he been close. He had enjoyed spending time on the surface when he had been in Faron, now, in Eldin, not quite so much. One wrong step could end up with him being badly injured, or worse, dead.

"One thing to remember while on the surface, especially in Eldin: don't touch things that you don't know. It's a dangerous world down here, even if you're used to it." Sighing, San dusted off her clothes as she rose, heading over to a bulbous blue flower that was left unharmed from the explosion. Not liking what happened the last time one of them got too close to one of those flowers, Link swiftly backed up, wanting to put as much distance between him and that flower should it also start burning.

Reaching down for the flower, San plucked it from the ground, making sure to snuff out the sizzling stigma. She tossed it in the air a couple times, as though completely oblivious to the fact it could _explode_.

"Bomb flowers. Here!" Crying out in surprise, Link scrambled forward to catch the flower, not wanting to think what would happen if it had impacted the ground. He had no desire to wind up a crater. "Interesting plant than can make quite the bang." As she explained further about the unique flower, like how it automatically lights itself upon being plucked,

she pulled out a bag to stash away the bomb flower she took back from him. "The Mogmas use these bags to store them; it keeps the flower from relighting and it's great to have on hand when you need a little extra..._kick_. Next Mogma that we bump into, we'll see about getting you a bag. But for now, no plucking unless they're needed right away, got it?"

Link nodded sheepishly. That still-smoking crater acted as a firm reminder for what could go wrong. With the greater knowledge of what to avoid in the area, Link continued onward, wanting to find Zelda before any harm befell her. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her being caught in some accident, with those explosive flowers or the lava, or even something else, and sped up his pace. Until he found her, there was no stopping.

The volcano drew ever closer. It was daunting, and yet a beacon of hope at the same time. That was where his dowsing ability led, that was where Zelda should be. And yet the notion of nearing an active volcano did not sit so well with him. Eyes locked on the towering peak of the volcano, he did not notice another Mogma breaking through the surface until he nearly collided with the creature.

"Hey! Watch where you're headed there! You'll regret it, you red—" scolded the Mogma, this one with a patch of blond hair atop his head. He stopped and took a good look at Link. "Huh? Another stranger?And you're not one of those red creeps, either. I swear this neighbourhood's getting crummier every day..."

"And here I thought it was already past that point," commented San, scuffing her boot against the baked earth.

The Mogma startled. "Oh, it's just you. Maybe those red creeps would have been better..."

San's smirk fell. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. But what brings you here? And with someone else for the first time, no less."

Taking his chance, Link told the blond Mogma of the friend he was searching for. Unlike before, this Mogma listened to what he had to say. Clawed hands scratched the tuft of blond hair curiously.

"A friend, huh? Hey, I saw this funny dressed character go into that hole over there. It might be the friend you're looking for."

Link felt his hopes rise, unable to hold back a smile. A funny dressed character... That could be anyone who was not a Mogma, like the Demon Lord they had met before. Since there was no way for the Mogma to have caught the person's name, Link instead used something else for verification.

"You want to know what this kook was wearing?" Claws once again scratched through those strands of blond. "Let's see... Yeah, I'm pretty sure the getup was blackish. Other than that, I don't remember much."

What hopes had risen fell. Zelda had not been wearing black, in fact, she often avoided that shade even when living normally on Skyloft. The only shred of comfort he found in the knew knowledge was that Ghirahim had not been wearing any black as far as he remembered. A dark mantle, yes, but not black. As San and the Mogma talked some more about the other person clad in black, Link neared the hole in question. Warm air drifted up out of it, but only minimal light reached down.

"Apparently the paths down below can take us closer to the volcano," explained San, coming back to his side. She frowned as she stared into the depths. "Whether the person that went in is your friend or not, or connected to her in some way, it's still the main path we should take. The Mogmas can just burrow their way through, but I don't—hey, wait!"

A grin split across Link's face. There was only one way to get down that came to his mind. Pulling out his Sailcloth, he jumped into the hole without a second thought. Since there were no steps, or even outcroppings of rocks that could be used, the only way to get down was to use his Sailcloth for a safe landing. Torches began to light up the darkness, illuminating the caverns that had support beams up along the sides, keeping the area safe from cave-ins. Holding the sturdy piece of fabric, Link drifted down the final few dozen feet, landing safely like he did a hundred other times.

Dusting off his hands, Link turned to San, only to see that she was not with him. Confused, he looked around his landing area. There was no sign of her. Frowning, he then looked up. Through the shadows fell a dark blob. Crying out in surprise, Link rushed to the side, making sure to clear of her possible landing area. He waited, watching her fumbling with her cloak to use in place of a Sailcloth. The different material was not ideal, but it would do. Link winced internally, completely forgetting that she did not have a Sailcloth—having one was just a natural part of life for him, for everyone from Skyloft, but for someone from the surface, such a thing was not needed.

San's landing was far from graceful. Feet stumbled beneath her, creating a rough landing where she fell to the ground, no longer balanced. Her cloak followed after, the dark, tattered fabric falling over her and covering her body.

Link could not help but chuckle. Even she was not great at everything. Jumping to attention, he hurried to her side, helping to remove the heavy fabric of her cloak. She struggled around in it, almost become entangled, until she broke free.

"All right. All right! Enough!" She shooed him away, gathering her cloak up as she rose. "Never again. Not _ever_ again," she mumbled under her breath, continuing to mutter more phrases of the like. She huffed, grumbled some more, clearly frustrated, and reattached her cloak to its proper place. "Here!" Not making eye contact with him at all, she held something out to Link. "It was the best bomb bag Merco, that Mogma up there, could offer. It doesn't hold a great many, but it'll do for now." Pressing it into Link's hold, she started on her way through the caverns. "You owe me for that, by the way!" she shouted back. "It wasn't free!"

Running his thumbs over the bomb bag, Link gave a wry chuckle. Shoving it with all the other equipment he had, he hurried after San, who was still in quite the huff, as they found their way through the underground passageways. His dowsing ability guided which paths to take. For the most part, there was little to worry about beneath the surface. It even grew cooler in some areas, no rivers of magma present, only a few small pools appearing in places.

Up ahead was another Mogma, burrowed up from beneath the rocky interior of the caverns. He seemed distraught, clawing furiously at the ground before gripping at the cap on his head. A frustrated growl slipped from the Mogma as Link and San neared.

"Those creeps just shimmied on in and took over our territory," he grumbled in annoyance. Tentatively, Link called out to the Mogma. "Yeow! What're you doing? Don't be sneakin' up on me like that!" blurted out the Mogma, startled. He sighed in relief, seeing that neither of them were monsters. Once the Mogma calmed down, Link explained his situation. "Huh? You're looking for your friend? Can't help you there. Nobody's come through here, so... maybe they went up the mountain from over thataway." Waving a hand lazily, the capped Mogma gestured to a nearby passageway, situated high on a ledge, that led up. He sighed and looked back to an adjacent cavern. "Ahh... Wish someone would chase these clowns outta here..."

"Those pesky little monsters down here too?" asked San. "Really now, can't you guys handle them?"

"There are a lot of them!" retorted the Mogma. "And those annoying pests can _hurt_!"

"All right. All right. C'mon, sky kid. Let's get that area cleared."

Left standing bewildered, Link stared after San as she drew forth her blades and went to meet the Bokoblins head on. She was willingly helping someone? Granted, he had not known her for very long, but the annoyance that had come with attempting to get her to help him (and that had only been as a guide) had been very real. As confused as he was, Link was not one to stand idly by when someone needed help. Unsheathing his blade, he joined in the battle against the Bokoblins.

It was getting easier, fighting against the persistent monsters. They would block in anticipation to an attack, and Link simply had to aim for the spots that were left open. He took no joy in each body that collapsed to the floor, even if they were considered the enemy. But still he continued to fight, holding onto the knowledge that they would more than likely cut him down without hesitation if given the opportunity. In time, the number of Bokoblins in the immediate area was reduced to only a few more remaining.

"Keep that shield up!" barked San from behind Link. He grunted at her comment. As if he would lower his shield when being bombarded with arrows. Some whizzed by and clinked off of the ground, but others shot straight into his shield, the barbed tips much closer to him than he would have liked. Up on a ledge, the group of Bokoblins were out of reach from their swords, and with the assault of arrows, Link could not switch to his slingshot. So he kept on with the defensive, trying to get them to a better cover behind the rocks.

Between all the sounds from the arrows, and the cries from the monsters, a sizzling noise reached his ears. Confused, he looked back to see that bulbous bomb flower from earlier. Freed from the bag, the flower's stigma was lit once more, already growing shorter with each passing second. Link gulped. Arrows on one side of his shield, and a bomb on the other. Being stuck between the two was not a place he wanted to be.

"Not yet," muttered San after he voiced his concern for having a bomb that was reaching its moment of explosion right next to them. Her jaded eyes switched from between the bomb flower to the group of Bokoblins, measuring and calculating. At that time, Link would have much rather had less measuring and calculating and a lot more throwing and running. "_Now_!"

Putting all her might behind it, San threw the bomb flower at the group of Bokoblins and the two of them took their chance to run farther away. The once blue flower was beginning to glow red, as red as the monsters that noticed the explosive projectile and tried their best to scramble away. But they could not move fast enough. The loud explosion echoed off of the cavern walls. It was not as large as the previous explosion, since no more flowers had been caught in the midst, but it was still plenty powerful.

"See? _That's_ how you put those explosions to good use."

Link laughed, more from relief than anything else. With that one explosion, the final Bokoblins joined their fallen brethren, leaving no more of the monsters in the area. It really had worked. The arrows that had broken through his shield were removed, causing Link to frown. A replacement would have to be purchased the next time he returned to Skyloft. There was only so much a shield could take, and his was closing in on its limit.

"Whoa... You took out every last one of 'em..." breathed out the Mogma, rubbing his eyes in disbelief as the two neared. "You two make a good team! Thanks for all your help. Now, you." A clawed hand pointed straight at Link. "I don't blame you for not knowing this, but us Mogmas always honour our debts. Let me give you something to prove it. Any special requests?"

Link paused for a moment. While his first thoughts went to a monetary payment (having extra rupees on hand was never a bad thing), there had to be something better to ask for. Glancing around, he tried to take better note of their surroundings. That pathway the Mogma had pointed out from earlier was high up, much higher than he previously noted and at such a sheer angle that climbing up would be a difficult task.

"A way forward, y'say?" repeated the Mogma. "Oh right, you're trying to find you friend, ain'tcha? In that case, take these things! They're something pretty special, if I say so myself. With these, you should be able to get to the top of that ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that soft dirt below the ledge. You're in for a surprise! I just hope your friend hasn't been captured by those red guys. Here's hoping everything's okay."

Link bowed in thanks and took the gift, another pair given to San, who accepted with only a light grumble. Sturdy gloves with great claws, just like that of a Mogma, were the gifts. If the mole-like creatures were capable of burrowing through the earth with ease, then the claws would be able to emulate that ability well.

Slipping on the gloves, Link hurried over to the high ledge, scouting out the area beneath it. Sure enough, there was a soft patch of dirt amidst the hard rock of the cavern. Without hesitation, Link dug into that patch, stepping back promptly when a strong gout of wind broke through the fissure he created. It was a very strong wind. Link glanced up to the distant ledge. Perhaps just strong enough.

Licking his lips nervously, Link switched the new gloves for his Sailcloth. The shard of fabric came to life next to the swiftly moving air, longing to be put to use.

"Oh great," groaned San sarcastically as she removed her cloak. More grumbling escaped from her as Link rode the wind up to the ledge. Accustomed to such actions, he collapsed his Sailcloth at the right moment and landed nimbly onto the ledge. On the other hand, when San finally rode the column of air, she ended up falling and whammed against the side of the ledge, having to pull herself up the rest of the way. Link laughed when she shot a venomous glare at the column of air, as though it would actually do something to the force of nature. That glare was then shifted to Link, who promptly stopped laughing and instead continued along the path that led through the rest of the caverns.

A thought at the back of his mind would not go away. After pursing his lips together in frustration, Link voiced his concern to San.

"I ran in to fight those Bokoblins because I knew we'd get something in return," she answered with a nonchalant shrug. "As Tyto said, the Mogma always repay their debts. With how much they love treasure, sometimes it can be a great reward too." A smirk spread across her face.

Link could only sigh. Part of him had thought, maybe, in some small chance, she had done so from the goodness of her heart. But that had been nothing more than wishful thinking. Was there even any goodness?

"Not another one." San silently yelled in frustration, running a hand through her hair. Yet another column of air was before them, in the lightened part of the cavern, only this one was a giant torrent leading back up to the surface. It broke through the top of the cavern, allowing the sunlight from outside to pour in. As undaunted by such a task as ever, Link chuckled and met the gusting air head-on. The Sailcloth unfurled and billowed out, tacking him upon the currents of air and leading him upward.

He had forgotten how bright the surface was. Even with the overcast clouds, the outside was much brighter than inside the caverns, even with all the torches that had helped to illuminate the place. The gushing wind reached its limit and allowed Link to settle down on the ground. To be safe, he moved well away from the hole that would lead back down beneath the surface.

San could be heard before she could be seen. The mass of darkness that was her shot up from the column of air. Link watched, until help was needed. Landing poorly on the ground, San stumbled back and teetered at the edge. Quick on his feet, Link hurried forward and grabbed a hold of her cloak that billowed about on the tendrils of air. Holding onto it tightly, he used it to help pull her upright and away from the ledge.

"Never..._again_!" she yelled between deep breaths. Her hands clutched the other end of her cloak like her life depended on it, knuckles turning white from the death grip. "If I have to do that...one more time...I'm going to hurt someone!"

Gulping, Link let go of her cloak and stepped back. If that day came, he knew he would want to be as far away from her as possible. A heated glare crossed her face, and she spat back at the column of air, kicking some loose rocks towards it to vent her anger. Upon seeing her expression when she turned back around, Link swallowed nervously before hurrying along, the dowsing ability helping to make sure he stayed on track.

The side of the volcano was closer now, its shadow easily reaching them despite the time of day. The more they walked, the more San's mood returned to normal, which was still rather bitter and pessimistic, but easier to handle compared to the anger she had against riding those columns of air. Thinking about it, Link could not help but wonder if it was a fear of heights she had, or just the fact that she had glided on air. He knew better than to inquire about the matter further, especially if he wanted her to remain in a more manageable mood.

"Yo! San!" called out a Mogma from up ahead on the path. "You're here too?" Eyes that were threatened by a rim of brown hair glanced to Link. "And with someone dressed in all green! Man, is it busy today?"

"You mean, someone else passed through earlier?" asked San. "Who? What did the person look like?"

"One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black! That a friend of yours?"

"I doubt it. Notice anything else about this person?"

"Well, there was one other odd thing the person did. See that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead dead end, but this character danced right over it. Seriously? Jumping over a gap like that? My jaw hit the dirt." As San spoke with the Mogma some more, Link headed over to the unfinished bridge.

The distance between the two sides certainly was great. He frowned, staring at the far ledge. Not only was it a great distance between the two sides, but there was also a steep and far drop down to a wide river of molten rock. The viscous red substance flowed slowly on, heating up the current area like all others that neared the exposed liquid earth.

A rumbling noise filled the air as the compacted dirt beneath his feet began to shake. Stumbling back, Link watched as the bridge expanded. What had been hidden within the earth began to slide out, grudgingly and grinding in resistance to not having been used t so long. How? Why? Link's mouth fell open. There had to have been something that triggered its extension, thus spanning the distance and allowing the way forward to become open. But what? Or who?

"You."

A voice from above drifted to his ears. Strong and stern, Link swiftly jumped to attention upon hearing the voice. Not knowing whether the person that belonged to the voice was a friend or foe, Link drew his sword. It was not Ghirahim, that much he could tell, nor was it Zelda. Looking up, Link gasped when he saw the person standing atop the pillars of the bridge on the far side. Black clothing wrapped around her body, making any features beyond her blonde hair indistinguishable.

"The goddess' chosen hero... Zelda is ahead... Hurry."

Gasping sharply, Link called out to the woman, but she said no more before leaving in a hurry. Even with the bridge now complete, he knew he would not be able to catch up to the woman who was gone from his sight in an instant. Towards the volcano, that was all he could tell about where she was headed.

"Hey. Hey! Sky kid, what happened? What was with that commotion you made?"

Link turned to see San hastening towards him, a blade drawn. Eyes shifted across the landscape, searching for anything that would be a threat. As she looked elsewhere, he could only stare at her, paying a closer attention to what she wore than he had before. A black cloak. Though the style was different, he could not rid himself of that now-nagging thought that scratched at the back of his mind. It clawed its way forward until it was able to be freed and escape into the expanse of air between them.

San shifted her weight, her stance becoming uncertain, and almost unguarded as her sword fell limply to her side. "Others...like me?" she repeated. Her gaze settled down, focusing on an unseen event that played out for her eyes only. That brief window of insight into a different personality closed and her ever-present scowling mask returned. "No. What brought that question about?"

With a sigh, Link spoke of the mysterious woman that had been shrouded in black. San's expression became even more grim, her jade eyes becoming harsh.

"Whoever she was, she was not wrong. It's best to hurry." She stared at Link. Link stared back. Her frown deepened. Link's brow knotted together. Before she could say some snarky, sarcastic, or down right insulting, remark, her upper lip curling in anticipation, Link realized what it was she was waiting for. His blade once more acted as their guide through the land, leading across the completed bridge and up towards volcano's side.

Like across the rest of the land, and even beneath it, more Bokoblin crossed their paths. Unlike before, the red-skinned monsters were not in small packs, having been scouring the land. Basic structures were built, creating small settlements that, with some stealthy maneuvering, were not as much of a trouble as Link first expected.

It was the steep slopes of the volcano that proved more troublesome than anything else. Besides the precarious volcanic rock that looked like it was capable of causing a great amount of damage if impaled upon, there were areas of fine sand. The fine grains slid out from beneath their feet, making the climb up the steep inclines difficult in a different way from any of the previous terrain. Multiple times, Link found himself sliding down, nothing being nearby to help stop his unwanted reversal of progression. Even San was not doing much better, often slipping just a few steps after him, and with all of her attempts of stopping the fall back down failing.

It took over twice as long as it should have, but they managed to reach the end of the slippery, sandy slope. Sturdy rock was once again beneath their feet, seeming a warm welcome and comfort now. A sigh of relief escaped Link, stretching to recompose himself after having to exert much more energy than he would have liked to reach the top. There was no end to the interesting materials and different substances that made up the surface.

"Hmm... I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it."

Link blinked upon hearing the distant voice. It was not the woman shrouded in black, but it was a voice he had already heard. The two Mogmas he had first seen upon entering Eldin had their bodies popped out of a cleared patch of dirt. All about them was ground covered by tiles, blocking access for Mogmas to dig up or down. And those tiles were constructed for one thing: a temple.

Rising up before them was a grand structure that had once been coloured vibrantly, but now showed signs of wear over time. The environment it was in was not the best for preserving buildings. While the temple in Faron had trees to help take it back into the embrace of nature, this one had shifting earth as its companion, and a fairly active volcano.

"Yo, Ledd! This is the place, ain't it? So what is it they buried again?" asked the blue-haired Mogma.

"A key! K-E-Y, KEY! They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place. I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried right around here."

Black crossed Link's vision. It was not the woman from earlier, but rather just San striding towards the two Mogma. They noted her presence, jumping lighting in their burrows as she crouched down before them.

"What's this about a key?" she asked, or rather demanded.

"Ahh, so you want some more information now?" questioned Ledd. "What'll you trade for it? Got any good treasure? Or maybe the green one over there has something of value."

San said nothing. She remained silent, not appearing to move a muscle. Link's brow furrowed in confusion as he started to make his way towards the three before stopping. The expressions of the Mogma's drastically shifted. Before they appeared eager with the chance to get their hands on a good trade, but now they were frightened, eyes wide and bodies rigid. All that had changed in a matter of seconds.

"She' smiling, Cobal."

"That's not good, Ledd."

"Not good at all."

"I want you to tell me everything about this key." San's words were slow and firm

"T-there's not much more to tell!" started Ledd. "There's a key needed to get inside that place, only those monsters busted it up good and scattered the parts around the area."

"And why would you want to get inside?"

"Well, there was this strange blonde girl in weird clothes that got taken away into that place too," pointed out Cobal.

"That's right!" Ledd nodded in agreement. "So there's gotta be something really valuable stashed in there. And that blonde girl they took is probably part of their master plan too. You better not take the treasure that's in there from us! We got here first!"

"Hey... Why are we so worried about a key when we can just dig our way in?"

"What? Um..."

Cobal poked his claws together. "Just sayin'."

Ledd stared at his companion for a moment before shouting, "You ain't as dumb as you look!" Smirking, Ledd faced San again, giving a lazy salute. "Looks like that treasure's ours after all! Good luck with getting that key."

"Hey! Wait! What about the girl? Was she wearing black?" shouted San, leaning forward so her voice would travel down the tunnels better.

"Nope!" echoed Ledd's voice up from underneath before the sound of their claws digging against the dirt faded away.

Link sighed helplessly. If the woman had not been wearing black, then it was most likely Zelda, which meant Zelda had been the one taken. She had been taken, and he had been unable to help her. Steeling his gaze, Link glared towards the temple and at those responsible for her disappearance. Feeling helpless, useless, and foolish would do him, nor her, any good. If it was only a broken key that stood in his way now (and whatever else may be waiting inside), then he would find those pieces, and fix it so he could find his friend.

A flash of light emanating from his sword drew Link from his thoughts. "Master, I calculate there is a ninety-five percent probability that they key to this door is made of the same material composition as the mechanism that bars it. I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area. Ascertaining the location of these objects will aid in our search for Zelda. I have registered them as dowsing targets." With a nod upon completion, Fi returned to her resting place.

There was no wise-crack from San this time as Link set off for the nearest piece. There was, however, a quick comment of how she saw no need to come along in search of the broken key, and would simply remain behind by the temple's entrance. A joke, she had explained, waving the matter aside, but it had not seemed like a full-hearted joke. He was, in fact, a little surprised that she really was still with him, helping. Whatever her reasons, they were enough to outweigh the displeasure and reluctance she had been all too willing to voice at their first meeting. Yet still she helped, even now as they made their way across more of the baked land, avoiding the pools and rivers of lava, in search of the broken key.

The gloves the Mogma had given them proved to be even more useful. Whoever had broken the key in the first place then went to great extents to keep those pieces separated, burying them to keep them lost. But with the dowsing ability that allowed the pieces to be located, and the clawed gloves that allowed for the pieces to be easily dug up, all of the segments were found, allowing the key to emulate its previous state. And so they returned to the temple, Link in quite the hurry.

Each of the pieces were placed into the lock. Together, they were able to perform their original duty and unlock the door. The old, and slightly worn, material was slow to move at first, but eventually the gears of the lock found their footing and stepped aside, allowing the massive door to open. Entrance into the temple was accessible once again.

A wave of heat, laced with larger flecks of ash and cinders, rushed out before Link could take a single step forward. It was eager to rise up out of the new passageway to the cooler air. But despite that, despite the uncomfortable heat that was worse than the hottest day that came in the summer, Link started down the steps and into the temple that held an earthy red light. Zelda had been taken inside, and so he would find her.

The cavernous temple shifted between the finely crafted stonework and exposed earth—not even the sturdy temple was impervious to the living land that shared its home. Massive pools of lava rested inside, acting as the source of heat, and even light inside the place, especially when bouts of fire and the liquid rock shot up. It was a daunting sight, to say the least.

While it may have been uncomfortable, borderline unbearable (there was no chance he would be staying longer than necessary), Link was still able to grit his jaw and take the heat of the fiery temple. The faster he searched, the faster he would be able to head back outside to the more acceptable conditions, and, with any luck, Zelda would be with him. San, however, was not managing so well in the heat. She was quickly showing signs of strain the further they searched.

"I just don't like the heat," she sniffed, trying to dismiss and bury the matter. "It's why I avoid Eldin as long as I possibly can."

Link pressed on, while San began to lag behind. She tried to deny it, telling him that she was fine, but it was becoming clearer that she was not bearing well with the heat. Her movements became sluggish. Her actions become sloppy. And her speed became slower. The fights against monsters, even with the help from abundant bomb flowers, were becoming more difficult. Deny it all she may, there was no hiding of the truth. Even Link was beginning to feel the effects of the rising heat, sweat having to be constantly wiped from his brow lest it impair his vision.

San left to lean on her sword as a support pillar, Link opened a massive door. The temperature rose even more. Massive stairs wound up, away from the dangerous lava that flowed all around the cavernous room. Up above, suspended from the ceiling was a ribcage. Link stared up at the ribcage, the bones remnants from some large creature, like a giant snake for how long it continued. Through the ribs rolled a boulder, along and along until the end where the sculpted head of a beast rested. A dragon, judging by its resemblance to the drawings and writings of the legendary creatures, though Link had never seen a real one.

Fi slipped from the sword and drifted over to the side, hovering above a certain object. In the odd lighting, the air still specked with soot, Link could not tell what it was, even with Fi's otherworldly glow helping to illuminate the area. Upon nearing Fi, Link saw the object, rusted and worn with the passage of time, just like everything else in the temple, though most likely not as ancient. A chain and ball, left open and with no one its prisoner.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area. I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at ninety-five percent. I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed."

Despite the unemotional delivery from Fi with her statistical words, Link felt his throat close up. Zelda had been here, trapped, no less, and now there was only one path to take. The heat slipped away as a cool revitalizing wave of vigour washed over him. His body no longer felt as sore or as worn down from the environment inside the temple. Fi barely had time to return to the sword before Link rushed off along the path, taking a larger jump than he expected from the circular platform before continuing up a steep ramp.

"Stop!" shouted San, managing to catch up to Link. Though the heat was taking its toll on her, her grip was still strong as she latched onto the back of Link's tunic. His feet nearly slipped out from under him when the force of hers ceased his forward momentum and lurched him back.

Panting hard, Link felt angered at her for having stopped him when he was so close to finding Zelda. The area beyond that door that lay under the dragon's head would give him his answer, and _she_ had denied him that answer. Frustrated, he turned on her, about to give him a piece of his mind when he saw that his own glare met by an equally forceful stare. She bore through the discomfort of the heat, masking it long enough to make sure he saw a different message.

"Look." Her voice, once harsh and commanding, was now a near whisper. Still not letting go of him (for Link could not deny that he would continue rushing to that door at the end of the path if given a chance), San pointed to the dragon's head with her free hand. The frustration inside of Link did not wash away so easily. Huffing, he looked to the ancient sculpture, becoming more annoyed when he did not see anything that warranted the sudden halt.

But then his eyes grew wide. There it was, the reason why San had stopped him. Link's frustration and anger towards San shifted to the person who stood atop that dragon's head: Ghirahim.

"Oh, it's you." The pale-skinned man brushed some of his bangs to the side, sniffing dismissively in the direction of the two below. "Let me see..." He tapped a finger to his chin pensively, his mouth slowly opening before closing. "No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your names. Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to. I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say?" A cruel laugh slipped past his lips, twisted with sick amusement. "I was excited. Flustered, even...

"But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess..." Ghirahim's body doubled in frustration as he clawed his hands through his hair. "She had once again... You see, what I'm trying to say is... That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" he shouted, letting the full force of his anger be carried in his words. "I _must_ have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!"

Ghirahim glared at the two below, who had not flinched at all. His body heaved with each deep breath until he eventually calmed down. Clearing his throat, Ghirahim righted himself, fixed his posture, and cleaned up his hair that had become disheveled during his eccentric display of anger, which had more closely resembled a temper tantrum. "...I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with...complication to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

"So it _is_ because of you!" shouted San, standing as tall as she could while taking a step forward. "All that's been happening to these lands, the monsters, the shadows, it's all because of some _plan_ of yours?"

"Oh, well done, you," drawled Ghirahim sarcastically. "Jealous that you didn't think of it yourself? Maybe I could see it in my heart to give you a reward, at least." A cruel smirk appeared as he licked his lips hungrily. "I can offer you the chance to join me. I'm not one against change to my plans, as long as it's for the better, that is. Well, what do you say? Certainly one of your particular history would see the benefits of such an act."

Link turned to San, afraid to hear her answer. While she had not said anything right away, that look on her face seemed like she was giving it more thought than he would have liked. She pursed her lips and Link felt his throat go dry at the thought of her actually aiding Ghirahim in whatever malevolent plans he had in store.

"No..." she whispered, shaking her head. At that, Link felt himself breathe in relief. "I am not bound to the choices made by my ancestors! There is no way I'd help you."

A cruel laugh escaped Ghirahim. It started off low and soft before it grew to the state where it echoed off the cavernous walls, sounding more intimidating and also sickening. "Who said _anything_ about your _ancestors' _choices? I speak of _your_ lovely past."

San's skin blanched. What colour had remained after the toll of the temple drained from her face. "How do you know about that?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, making it difficult for even Link to hear. Despite the softness of her words that become lost in the heated air, the anger that glinted behind her eyes still coated every word, only now it was masked behind a light quiver in her voice, one of fear.

Ghirahim smirked, brushing some of his hair that had fallen forward back behind his ear. "It wasn't as hard to find out as you might have thought. Shadows keep no secrets. Now, what's your answer? Surely you must _detest_ working on the side of the goddess like this."

Link took a step back, not liking the silence San had been thrown into as her eyes frantically searched for an answer. What was there to even think about? Though Link may not have had many encounters with the Demon Lord, there was no doubt in his mind that helping the pale man was utterly out of the question. And yet she was thinking it over, possibly even considering it. Link shot a glare at Ghirahim. That smirk on his face was one of sick amusement, his eyes laughing silently in twisted delight.

A long sigh escaped her as San clenched her hands into fists. That searching gaze of hers settled on the ground, finding an interesting part just in front of her feet and no longer wandered. "I may hold no love for the goddess... But I have even less love for you! You're mental if you think I'd help you!"

An unamused frown tugged at Ghirahim's lips as he sniffed in disapproval, eying them down the length of his nose. "Pity. I hope you'll see the error in your choice, and so I'll leave this offer open, for now. Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" A cruel laugh escaped Ghirahim, hanging in the air long enough before he jumped and disappeared in a swirl of his magic.

Drawing his sword for battle, Link raised his shield in defense against whatever the Demon Lord had planned. But upon looking around, there was nothing new inside the cavernous room. There were not even the monsters they had crossed paths with earlier inside the ancient temple. It was silent save for the bubbling and spurting from the lava, a constant reminder to the danger of the place.

That silence was broken by a low rumbling noise that shook the ground beneath their feet. Not footprints, no, but something else. Up above, the jaw of the dragon statue began to shake. It opened, but rather than some monster or even tongue rolling out, a boulder came into view. It was the same one from earlier that had previously rolled through the ribcage. It was not about to stop, either.

Link barely had time to gasp before San threw herself against him, sending them both tumbling to the side and out of the way of the advancing boulder. It rumbled past them, much closer than he would have liked, and down the path until it collided with the staircase at the end. Upon impact, the boulder broke apart, pieces flying off and splashing into the lava, the dust clouding the immediate area around it.

Groaning, Link pushed himself up, gazing down at the swirling dust cloud below. Through the haze, he saw a fain glow, warm and red, like the lava that flowed through the room. He squinted at it, trying to see through all the haze clouded in the heated air.

The dust settled, and the vision of the chaos below became clear. Despite the crash, despite the pieces that had flown off and added to the mass of the lava, there was still a lot there, and it was moving on its own. It rose up on several legs, each consisting of coursing lava, plates of rock shifting across the spherical body, more lava composing the softer core.

A sharp gasp escaped Link. A monster. A monster of molten and solid rock. How was one to face such a beast? Decisions would have to be made fast, for the monster, after reeling around to discover its freedom of movement, began to head up the ramp towards them.

"Bomb flowers," coughed San, rising next to him. "Blast that molten scum!"

As the monster scrambled up the ramp, Link looked around. There were only so many plucked bomb flowers in their bags, and there was no way of telling whether or not they would be enough. A few more of the explosive plants grew near them, adding to the arsenal, but by only so many. It would just have to do.

Plucking the nearest flower, Link set it rolling down the ramp, in a direct line towards the pyroclastic fiend. It rolled and rolled, smoke rising from its lit stigma, until it came into contact with the fiend. _Boom_! It erupted immediately upon impact, despite not having reached its time limit yet. The heat from the fiend was more than enough to set off the explosion early. A shriek cry escaped the monster, stumbling from the blow that would normally severely harm anything else before falling back and rolling down the ramp to the base.

"Hah! Not too shabby," commented San while Link cheered in success. Only that success was short-lived. "Oh no... Get to the side. Now!"

He did not have to wait for San to finish her order. After righting itself, the fiend rose back up, took in a deep breath of hot air, and shot forth multiple fireballs, each nearly as massive as the fiend itself. The giant balls of flame raced up the ramp, their waves of heat preceding them. Link let out a string of colourful phrases, especially for him, as he rushed to the nearest side of the ramp, San reaching the opposite side. He hid behind part of the architecture, standing as close to the edge as he dared. On one side, there were the racing fireballs, on the other, a sudden drop to the bubbling lava below. One wrong step in either direction would be very hot and leave him very dead.

The air grew hotter. He could hear the sounds of the harsh flames as they rolled by, licking out and threatening to reach around the partial column he hid behind. Link closed his eyes, not wanting to see how close he was to a fiery demise. But the sound passed, as did the unbearable heat.

"Run down the ramp!" shouted San over the noise of the fireballs exploding against the far wall and the skittering of those lava feet against the stone as the fiend began to climb back up. Eyes wide, Link stared at San as though she had grown another head. "MOVE IT!" A sizzling bomb flower rolled from her grasp and down the ramp towards the fiend. The first blast had left the fiend disoriented for a moment, long enough to get in a some well-aimed blows had either one of them been close enough. And so it was time to reproduce that moment, and to make certain one of them was able to land a decisive strike.

Link yelled, in part to give himself courage as well to get himself moving. The bomb flower bounded along before him, racing down the ramp to meet the fiend straight on. No matter how fast he ran, he could not catch up. While he did not want to be close enough to the explosion, he still needed to be in the right position at the right time to put an end to the threat from the living rock and lava.

It was not enough. The bomb flower exploded and the fiend staggered back until it rolled down, hitting the far ledge again. But Link was no where near it. His legs burned as he ran as fast as he could, but it was not enough. The fiend was beginning to right itself, about to open its mouth wide to emit more fireballs. Seeing this, Link backpedaled as fast as he could before he remembered he had to get to the side.

Before he could move, before the fiend could fully stand, another sizzling noise rose up from behind before passing him down the ramp. Another bomb flower bounded along, bouncing more than rolling along the steeper part of the ramp. Link winced each time it hit the dark stone, fearing it would explode. And it did, only when it reached the end and exploded before the monster.

No matter how large the explosion, it could not fully stop the fiend. After staggering again, it rose, preparing to shoot off more fireballs. Link hurried back down the ramp. There was only one chance. If he missed the opportunity, there would be very little time to get out of the way.

The fiend rose up, the plates of solid stone parting to allow a mouth to open. The hot lava that built the core of the fiend swirled around inside, the heat of the air rising. Bracing himself against the heat, and standing firm against the rushing wind as the fiend sucked in. That was it, the moment he needed.

Link reached for a stored bomb flower, pulling it out and hurling it towards the fiend before diving away. The fiend continued to suck in air, and sucked in the bomb as well. It exploded upon impact with the molten rock. Unlike the previous blows, that one took its tole. No longer could solid plates protect it from the brunt of the attack, and so the fiend collapsed, unable to stand. Plates of the solid rock flew off, leaving more of the internal lava exposed. Along with that lava was a red eye that moved with the flows of molten rock.

Pushing himself back up, no longer in fear of explosions or raging fireballs, Link rushed towards the fiend. San reached his side, the two of them aiming to strike that skittering eye of the fiend, being the only part that looked tangible enough to even attack. San moved to one side, herding the eye across the lava to an easily reachable area that was not protected by the plates, and it was there Link raised his sword and struck.

A shrill cry escaped the fiend, its sound odd, like stone grinding against stone with the bubbling of thick pockets of lava bursting, and a light clatter of pebbles on top. Link grunted, not accustomed to hearing such a cry that pained his ears. Pulling back his sword, he struck again. And again for a third and final time, San's blades adding to the blow. The pyroclastic fiend could take no more.

Link wheeled backwards, grabbing onto San's cloak to make sure she did not collapse right there and would then be crushed by the fiend. That unnatural shrill cry filled the air as the monster stumbled about. The plates on its exterior fell off, the lava inside cooling. Legs shriveled beneath it, barely able to keep the mass of the fiend supported any longer. Tripping over itself, the fiend tumbled and fell into the lava that surrounded them, returning to the earth and troubling them no further.

Staring at where the fiend had been, Link began to laugh. The laughter was all that kept him from breaking down and collapsing to the ground. They had done it. The fiend had been defeated. Doubling over, Link rested his hands on his legs and breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart and allow the adrenaline that had been rushing through him to return to normal levels. San, however, next to him, could not remain on her feet.

The woman fell down, letting her swords clatter against the ground rather than securely sheathing them like she always did after a fight. Each breath of hers was laboured and ragged. Concerned, Link tried to make sure he was steady before offering a helping hand. To his dismay, she swatted his hand away, bracing the palms of hers against her forehead.

"I can't take this heat any more. Go on. Get moving. Ghirahim's presence is no longer here—it should be safer now." Grunting, she managed to grab her swords and push herself up, there being a noticeable amount of difficulty. With a wipe of sweat off of her brow, she looked to Link and frowned. She waved him off. "Go! I'll be waiting for you and your friend outside."

Link snapped to attention. There was no monster still baring their path forward. Zelda had been freed, and was somewhere ahead. Somewhere within his reach. But San was still in a weakened state, and it was not one of his wishes to leave her on her own. Yet as he looked back at her, he saw her waving him off more frantically, almost annoyed. He sighed reluctantly before nodding and heading back up the ramp. San would be fine on exiting the temple on her own, that he would have to believe.

A set of doors rested at the end of the ramp, much like the ones before the Skyview Spring. The designs along them glowed brightly before fading as he neared, allowing him passage. Trying to hold back his excitement for being so close to finding Zelda, Link rushed through the doors.

A wave of cool air washed over him, the scorching heat of the temple left behind as the doors shut. Perhaps it would have been better for San to stay with him after all, seeing that relief had been so close out in the spring that was identical to the one in Faron Woods. Link was about to turn back to retrieve San when something caught his eye.

Up the flight of stairs, centered within the pillars, was a beacon of bright light. Its glow was warm and comforting, waves of it pulsing off the column and adding to the sense of peace that already radiated within the spring. While the bright light had caught his attention, it was who stood before it that held his gaze: that woman clad in black from earlier, and...Zelda?

It was a woman of her height and build facing the column of light, with flowing golden locks, just like the Zelda he knew. Only the person before him now was draped in a pure white dress while strumming a harp. That harp... It was the same one Zelda had shown him only a few days ago. The one that she had been so proud to use in the ceremony. The last notes plucked from it faded away and the woman in white started towards that bright light before stopping...and turning...

Link gasped. It was her. Her clothes may have changed, and her hair no longer gathered, but it was the same friend he had set out to the surface to find. Blue eyes wide, she stared at him, shocked, before a slow smile found its way across her face.

"Link!" Excited, Zelda started for her friend, but was stopped. She had barely taken more than a few steps before the woman clad in black stretched out her arm and barred the young girl's path.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace," warned the woman. Even at their distance, Link could see the sharpness in her eyes as she shot a cold glance to him. "Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

Zelda opened her mouth to protest before hanging her head. She hugged the harp close to her before looking back to Link. Sorrow was in both her eyes and her voice, and it tore right through him. "I... I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." Tearing herself away, Zelda hurried into the column of light before anything else could distract her. The woman clad in black followed in her footsteps.

Crying out in protest, Link rushed forward, nearly stumbling over his own feet. So close. He had been so close to Zelda and yet she was taken from him again. And again he could do nothing to stop it. While he may not have been able to bring her back to Skyloft, bring her back home, he could still follow.

Or so he thought.

The lithe woman spun sharply on her heel and shot a glare at Link, halting him in his tracks. Panting hard, he could not break his gaze from hers. Those eyes that bore at him were filled with anger and disappointment. Only, disappointment over what, he could not tell.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

Her words were sharp and concise, each a blade that sliced through his core. Huffing, he managed to look away and glare at the ground, clenching his hands into fists.. Now he understood her anger, and disappointment. And, in all honesty, he felt angered and disappointment at himself as well. Zelda had been trapped in the temple, chained up, and where had he been? Much too far behind to be of any help as he frantically scrambled to catch up. And when he did catch up, then what? He had only been shoved further away from Zelda.

The woman scoffed lightly. "Do my words anger you, _boy_? Do my words _sting_? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her. I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

Link remained silent, unable to bring himself to look back at the woman after those harsh blows. He kept his gaze focused intently on the ground.

"And be wary of those you may consider allies on your journey. Not everyone should be trusted so readily. History tends to have a way of repeating itself when you least expect it."

Confused by her words, Link looked up, ready to ask her for further clarification, but she was no longer there. The light faded, removing all trace of the woman or Zelda having been there. They were gone. Nothing of them remained other than the heavy feeling that was left weighing over his heart. But he could not let it bring him down. He had found Zelda once, and he would do so again.

Standing straighter, he scaled the stairs, hoping there would be some other hint of where to travel next. His assumptions were confirmed when Fi swirled out from her resting place and flew over to the pedestal at the far end of the spring.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Her graceful form began to dance over the clear waters again, just like before. Each movement helped to convey the meaning behind the message that had been left behind. "From the edge of time I guide you, the one destined to carry out the goddess' mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to a fated place. The parched desert of Lanayru... That is where the chosen will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world."

A glowing light that had been growing above the pedestal as Fi relayed the message drifted towards Link, stopping only when she finished. Another tablet, this one containing an amber coloured gem. Judging by its size and shape, it would fit nicely with the others that had already been placed in Skyloft, and would most likely be the last.

"Master Link. It appears Zelda has cleansed herself in the waters of this fountain. Based on the information from the message I just imparted, I project she is traveling to a region known as Lanayru. If you transport this tablet back to the statue in Skyloft, a new column of light will appear that will allow you to travel to the Lanayru region. I suggest you return at once to Skyloft and then set out for the Lanayru region."

With a new destination ahead of him, Link hurried his way back through the temple so that he could make his way to Skyloft and decide his next move from there.

"You made it. Guess that means no more monsters jumped you," commented San rather dryly as Link was met by the early evening sky. At least her mood seemed to have returned easily enough. Rolling his eyes lightly and shaking his head, Link looked back to see San sitting against the wall of the temple, appearing to rather enjoy the shade being cast by the long shadows of their surroundings. The cooler temperatures had done her well, even in such a relatively short amount of time. While all of Eldin was certainly hotter than anywhere above the clouds, and even Faron, being outside was much cooler than behind inside the temple. Jade eyes wandered, searching for something. "No friend?"

Link pursed his lips together before shaking his head. With a sigh, he explained to her what had happened after they had parted.

"Well, that does seem to put a damper on things." At her remark, Link let out a disgruntled groan. "What else are you waiting for? Head back up to your home, sky kid. You're only wasting time by standing here. And standing here will get you no closer to finding your friend."


	5. Timeless Sands

V

_Timeless Sands_

Bright. Everything was so bright. What morning sunlight made it through the ceiling of drifting clouds was magnified tenfold by the mounds upon mounds of shimmering sands that stretched across the horizon as far as the eye could see. The fine grains below caught the trickles of sunlight and reflected it back, each one adding to the final result and creating a brightness that rivaled that which was above the clouds at that time. All that sunlight made it rather warm as well. It was not as uncomfortable as the heats of Eldin, in fact, it was pleasantly warm. After the sun rose to new heights, however, that pleasant state could easily change.

When he was a safe enough distance from the ground, Link released the Sailcloth, his feet then clanging against an old metal surface. He stared at the structure he was on curiously, tilting his head. In the vast expanse of desert, he had been sent to a place that held some remnants of a civilization.

"A report, Master Link," said Fi, swirling into visible form. Her blue complexion stood out greatly against the golden sands, acting like a beacon in the ancient place. "We have arrived at Lanayru Mine. This arid region was transformed into a desert over the course of several hundred years. My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area. And now that we have reached the surface again, it would be my suggestion to let San know that we have arrived before continuing."

Link stared at Fi blankly for a moment before snapping to attention and scrambling to get the small stone from his pouch, having nearly forgotten about it. San's words from before drifted up from his recent memories and he merely attempted to let her know they were on the surface and not worrying over describing the exact location. Waiting for her to arrive, he stared at the stone, rolling it around in the palm of his hand lightly. The fact that it was capable of transmitting his location to her still seemed implausible. How was it done? How did one know? Frowning in thought, he concentrated on the stone more, peering at it as intently as he could. Yet, as he did, he only got glimpses of more golden sand—just more of the same of what was already around him.

"What are you dallying up there for?"

The small stone tumbled in his hands before he caught it and stowed it safely back in his pouch. He was really going to have to become accustomed to her sudden arrivals. With a sigh, he walked over to the edge of the structure he was on and glanced down. San waited below, like she had been standing there the entire time. Yet, he was certain she had not been anywhere near his location during his descent.

She gestured to the ground beneath her. "Come on. You won't go finding your friend if you stay up there." Even at their distance, Link could distinguish the smirk that found its way to the corner of her mouth after trailing on her words.

Shaking his head, Link found a ladder leading down and joined the blue-haired woman before they started into the mines.

It was a lifeless place, an empty shell that managed to remain after hundreds of years of decay. Carts and tracks lined the tunnels, guiding their journey through, but that was to be expected. Other parts of the mine, however, were not. At first it was just the little objects that were scattered along the walls, as ancient and worn as the rest of the place, consisting of what looked to be a body, hands, and face. Something else soon then caught his full attention.

"_Stupid_! Did you learn nothing from the bomb flowers? You don't go hitting anything you like on the surface without so much as a by your leave!" scolded San after Link had inspected a large, strange stone on a pedestal at the center of a small clearing. And by inspecting, he had had clanged his sword against it.

A cry of surprise escaped Link before he backed up as quickly as he could. That stone began to hum to life before San could finish her scolding. A pulsing orb of energy expanded from the glowing stone. Behind that wave, everything about the desert environment changed.

Life flourished where before it had been impossible. Grass sprung up where previously there had been nothing but the golden sand. Around them, the structures, like the mine carts and their rails, regained colour and functionality. And, last of all, the old objects scattered about rose to life, becoming robots that returned to their tasks of mining away at the stone walls.

"Humans, phoo-eep?"

"It can _speak_?" blurted San while they rounded to the nearest robot. It stared up at them, a permanent look that bordered between curiosity and surprise etched into its static face. Smiling, Link crouched down and greeted it while San remained standing diligently, sword drawn in precaution.

"Of course we can speak, zrrt!" snapped back the robot, a surprising amount of emotion behind its words despite the static mask. "But what are you doing here? Humans should not be here unless previously arranged, vrrm!" With a light frown, Link explained their situation. "That's a mine cart for transporting Timeshift Stones, zrrpt!" countered the robot when Link asked if they could use the carts for easy transportation. "They're not for human use, so get lost, vrrm!" Making the matter final, the robot turned back around and returned to mining the walls as though the other two were not even there. It created quite the awkward silence, filled only with the noises generated from the workings of the mine.

Frowning, Link rose and looked back at San expectantly. She shrugged at him, a frown of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Don't look at me. I haven't been this far into Lanayru before—I avoid it even more than Eldin. However..." Sheathing her sword, she looked back to the massive stone that Link had struck. "If that thing was a Timeshift Stone, then that would be reason for what occurred here."

"I am able to confirm that a time shift has occurred within this space," added Fi. "Any impact to the blue stones creates a sustained temporal disruption field in the surrounding area. Readings show that this area is in a past time state."

"In the past?" murmured San. "Just how far back are we?" At her question, Link looked around. For all that was around them to become how it was in their normal time, a substantial number of years would have had to pass. A soft sigh escaped him. All those years withering away and becoming nothing more than dust on the wind.

"That exact number is indeterminable. However, I would estimate a ninety-percent chance that this disruption reaches back over a few hundred years."

"Only that far?" San shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting to the Timeshift Stone. "Well, whatever. Even if we can't use the carts, we can still use their tracks to find our way through. Go on, sky kid, put yourself to use and lead the way."

Having grown more accustomed to her teasings already than he would have liked, Link started on his way with a shake of his head.

Thanks to the cart tracks, though various pockets of shifted time and present, finding their way through the mine was not such a strenuous task. The same could not be said for the next step of the journey. Brighter than when they had started, the warm expanses of the desert met them again. Clouds had begun to disperse. Little by little, more and more light began to flood down to the golden sands below. Any water in the air was sucked out, leaving it dry with the temperature steadily growing hotter.

"Is that where your dowsing ability is taking us?" Though her sword held no special ability, she still used it as a pointer to gesture to a distant silhouette on the horizon. Link stared in awe at what had to be a massive structure, rivaling that of the giant statue back home. The rim of it was caught in sunlight, creating a beacon to help guide their way better than his dowsing ability. It was in the shape of a bird like those at the springs, its stylized wings outstretched towards the sky. "Great landmark an' all... But a bit of an eyesore, don't you think?"

Link frowned at San, not approving of her choice of words. To him it was nothing short of a marvel. Before he could argue with her, Fi materialized before them. That unblinking gaze of hers surveyed the land before settling back on Link.

"We have arrived at Lanayru Desert. The terrain in this area changed dramatically as climate forces rapidly turned it into a desert. I have confirmed numerous areas of sinksand. Should you step in sinksand, you may be swallowed by the desert. Bodily danger has increased by thirty percent. As a safety precaution, I recommend checking the terrain carefully before moving forward. My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous. I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivations behind her actions at Eldin Province."

"Yes, great help," muttered San while Fi returned to her resting place. "Watch out for sand. Oh. Wait. That's right. _Everything_ here is sand."

It was Link's turn to shrug helplessly. Each step was taken in caution. Whenever he could, Link gathered small pebbles to help determine if the sand they traveled upon was sinksand or not. Detours had to be taken for a direct path was not available, but as the light grew brighter as the day neared noon, the statue grew larger as they neared. Until, at last, they were upon it, and its true size became discernible.

The relief that Link felt for reaching their destination slipped away from his grasp all too soon. A wall rose before them, and where an entrance to the statue, and Zelda on the other side, should have been, there was only rubble. A cry of frustration escaped Link. Here they were, so close, and yet once more out of reach.

"Are you always this lucky?" questioned San while they continued towards the wall and its destroyed section. Though blocked, there still may be some other way inside. Link did not have the heart to respond to her sarcastic remark masked with a thinly veiled question, even with so much as a glare. "Well, this could very well put our climbing skills to the test. But..." She ran a hand over her chin as they stared up at just how high the rubble was. "There's really not much of any incline in it at all, and there's no telling what would cause it to come crumbling down on us if we tried to climb."

"Hey! Good to see you, bud!" called out a voice.

Link blinked in surprise, the voice sounding familiar. It was not Fi, and not the elder woman from Faron. Nor was it even one of the Mogma from Eldin. Brow furrowing, he looked over to the source of the voice and saw the creature with hard skin as golden as the sands around them. Gorko raised a hand to them in greeting, a wide smile across his face.

"Seems like you pop up everywhere!" laughed the Goron once they met. "Though I am one to talk... Anyway, bud, there is something I am dying to tell you. It is the discovery of the century!" For being rather small, the Goron's eyes beamed quite brightly. "This is the sacred place known as the Temple of Time. I could not believe my eyes when I saw a human who lives on the legendary Isle of the Goddess! It wore clothes just like the ones written about in the ancient manuscripts! And it looked just like you, bud! It came with another person...and they entered the temple! I wanted to chase after them... But then there was an explosion all of a sudden! And the entrance..." Sighing forlornly, Gorko gestured to the destroyed section of the wall. "Well, you can see for yourself, bud. I don't think we are getting past this mess. I just wish we could find out what is happening on the other side!"

"Do you know of any other possible way to get inside?" ashed San. "Well. Shy of trying to throw us over..."

"Hmm..." Gorko rubbed his chin in thought. "According to my research, there was once a large, underground Mining Facility here that would probably connect to the other side, among other places. But I have no idea where it'd be, bud. And there's no telling if it'd still be usable after all these years... Oh, darn it all!" His mood that had been growing grimmer and grimmer the more he talked was pushed aside. Link took a step back, nor having expected such a shift. "I will find it! I've come all this way to see the temple, I won't let some rubble stop me!"

"Mmm, yes, good luck with that!"

Link was unable to give any other farewell save for a wave of his hand to the Goron before San pulled him roughly away by his arm. She continued to pull him, much to his discomfort, until they had left Gorko behind, and yet still she pulled, her gaze focused on searching for something. Patience drawn to an end, Link finally pulled his arm from her grasp, freeing himself while managing to get her attention long enough to ask what was going on.

"The Goron may not know of how to get into that Mining Facility, should it still exist, but I believe I know someone who does. Ahah! Well, Mr. I-Touch-Everything-Without-Thinking, go ahead. It's all yours."

As much as he did not like to follow San's suggestion when there was a jibe at him thrown in (though if he were actually able to follow that guide, he would be able to do very little while on the surface with her), Link joined her side before striking the Timeshift Stone that had been nestled between some plain rock. It glowed with power, like all the others before it, allowing all within its range to settle back into the past.

"Oh, hello!" greeted a robot when Link almost stepped on it. Each robot they had met in a time shifted area was different. Just like no one in Skyloft had exactly the same personality, neither did the robots, though the little mechanical beings all looked the same. "This is the Temple of Time. Within it is the sacred Gate of Time made by the goddess, bzzt. It's my job to patrol outside the temple, vrrm! If you want to reach the Gate of Time, you will need to pass through that door, bzzap. Huh? You need another way in, phoo-eep? Well, Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of Time are connected underground, dzzt. The Lanayru Mining Facility is just ahead. Good luck, vrrt!"

The robot gave them instructions on how to reach the entrance. To their surprise, it was further back in the desert. It took longer than Link would have liked, but they managed to get the massive doors opened. Sand tumbled down the stairs, and a gush of air whooshed out, finally free after hundreds of years. Stairs led down into the Mining Facility, the light from outside unable to penetrate the old darkness.

"Well, at least it's not as hot as temple in Eldin," commented San, scrunching her face in disgust. Link merely stared into the darkness that consumed everything. Whatever lay inside, whatever secrets that had been waiting year after year, would not stand in his way.

* * *

Torches managed to light the large, cavernous room. There was nothing besides the door behind and the sand below. Link slowly trudged forward, finding nothing but difficulty in moving as he searched for anything else inside the room. No other doors. No windows. No stairs leading elsewhere. The room was void of all but the deep sand.

Link ceased all movement, his hopes drifting away like grains of sand falling through fingers. They had come this far through the near-maze of the Mining Facility, maneuvering through pockets of the present and the past, there had to be more. It could not be the end of it; there had to be the connection to the Temple of Time nearby.

His thoughts and frustrations were cut short, his footing faltering. The sand beneath his feet had shifted of its own accord. Being inside a room with no direct access to the outside world...just how had it managed to shift beneath him?

"Stop," ordered San. Link had not been about to move either way. In the silence that fell between them, the noise from even more sand moving became audible, despite there still being no wind or anything else to move it. His eyes became focused on the mound of moving sand that began to rise. It circled around the room, gradually picking up speed, until it slipped back under the surface of the sand and became lost.

Swallowing nervously, Link drew forth the sword that had been bestowed upon him. Perhaps what stirred beneath the sand was nothing. Perhaps it was some creature that would prefer to leave them alone than confront them. Perhaps it was some part of the Mining Facility that was now opening the rest of the passage to the Temple of Time. Perhaps it was a number of things more that Link could not even consider, but there was also the possibility that it was a threat. That chance, however small, was more than enough reason to be cautious.

He backed up, hoping that he was moving away from whatever stirred under the sand, until he collided with San. Together, they had a full view of the cavernous room. Eyes remained peeled on the sand, keeping a look out for any disruption in its surface.

"I hope your footing is good enough here," whispered the blue-haired woman. All Link could do was chuckle nervously before returning the sentiment. "Hah! I am at least used to the surface, unlike a certain sky-dwelling kid tha—"

Sand erupted, showering them in its fine grains. A screeching cry followed, the sound of it cutting San's retort short. Link stared, mouth agape, at what had risen from beneath the sands.

Black filled his vision, but it was not the same as the darkness he had seen in his dreams. This black was the glistening exoskeleton of a massive monster. Two claws, one large and one smaller, snapped at the air, while a long curved tail with a massive barb on the end jabbed forward threateningly. One step too close to the monster, be it from the front or the back, and everything could end far too quickly.

"A thousand-year arachnid!" said San. "I thought they were only a legend!" Any time they might have taken to devise a plan was cut short. The barbed tail came snapping forward right at their position. Diving out of the way, Link got a face full of sand as reward for dodging the attack. He sputtered, trying to clean himself off enough so he could see again before another strike came, this time from a claw.

The large pincher snapped together, as though to squish the body that should have been between it. There was not enough time between the next attack for him to stand up. Instead, he rolled across the sand, trying to keep sense of where the thousand-year beast was so that he would not roll right into an attack. Despite his best efforts, the barbed tail came striking down right in front of him. Link stared at the few feet that lay between him and what could have been his death when a shadow loomed above him.

Everything was moving too slowly. His body was not responding fast enough. The only thing that was fast was his racing heart that boomed loudly in his ears as Link watched the claw descend towards him. Rolling or moving out of the way now would not be enough; its grasp was too large and too close. All he could do was bring his shield up and hope it would be enough to protect him from getting snapped in two when...

A shrill cry of pain filled the cavernous room.

At first, Link only heard his own voice, for he had cried out thinking the strike had hit him, but he soon stopped and heard only the cry from the monster. Looking up from behind his shield, he saw that San had blocked the attack in time and was now forcing the thousand-year arachnid back. It held one of its claws closer to its body, most likely injured, as it continued to crawl towards the wall, still snapping out at San. It gave one final strike at her with its tail before burrowing back under the sand, disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"Did it hurt you?" asked San, returning to Link's side while her eyes still scanned the sand. Unable to find his voice, Link shook his head. The only thing the monster had scathed was his pride. "When it surfaces again, I'll need you to distract it. You seem to be good at that—rolling across the sand like some sort of meal for it to eat really works." Link felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He had not thought of his actions like that, but now he could think of nothing else. "C'mon, beasty, where are you..."

Link saw it first, the mound of sand rising and racing towards them. Not wasting any time, he shoved San and himself out of the way before the thousand-year arachnid burst forth from beneath the sand again. It snapped vehemently, trying to change its course in mid-air to strike at them again.

Shield up for defense, he charged right for the monster, not wanting to give it time to recuperate. If San needed him to distract it, then he would make sure that the monster was focused on him and him alone. It screeched in a piercing fury, trying to strike at Link while blocking or dodging his attacks at the same time.

With each attack, it was getting harder and harder for the young man to keep one step ahead. The beast knew how to fight well on the sand, Link did not. His shield arm was growing tired and heavy from all the strikes he had to block—just how many had it been now? He had not been able to keep count—so much so that it, in the end, was only causing him to delay his actions even more. With a heavy grunt, he let his shield fall off of his arm and onto the sand, leaving just his sword for defense. If San was going to strike, she would have to do so quickly.

And strike she did.

As the thousand-year beast reared for an attack that Link did not know if he would be able to dodge, the blue-haired woman managed to scale its exoskeleton lithely, raise her swords, and plunge them into a break in the near-armour plates. Blood spurted out from the wound as the monster cried out and writhed in agony. Her strike had managed to reach its brain, sending it into a series of convulsions. Claws snapped sporadically, and the tail... The tail.

By the time Link saw what was going to happen, it was too late. His yell at her to move was not enough to stop the strike. Before San could get off of the beast, or even look over her shoulder, the massive barb of the tail, in all its wild flailings, struck her. A howl of pain tore from her lips and she tumbled off of the back, no longer able to grip the hilts of her swords.

The only thing that Link was thankful for, as he ran to her side, was that the monster did not fall onto her when it finally collapsed, its limbs still twitching. Though he did not want to remain right next to the carcass, in case it was not quite as dead as they thought, he wanted to move her body even less. There was more blood staining her clothes than he would have liked.

"_Potion_!" she hissed, trying to keep pressure on the wound, which was hard to do considering its location on her back. Link blinked at her, confused. "Red...potion! In my belongings! Get it!"

Fingers were fumbling to be much of any use. He cursed in frustration, for each failed attempt at opening her pouch meant that San was one step closer to reaching the point beyond which any help could be of use. A cry of joy escaped him when he finally managed to open the pouch, and found a full bottle of the same red liquid that he had drunk after their first encounter with Ghirahim. He handed it to her and she downed all of the contents in two gulps.

She hissed in discomfort, crumbling up even more into a ball. It was then that the ground began to shake. Fearing the worst, Link rose and tried his best to defend San in her weakened state. Was there a nest of those monsters that had been awakened? Not wanting to be caught surprised by any new beast, he kept his eyes peeled on the sand, looking for any signs of it rising to show the location of of a new foe. Only, rather than rising, the sand began to sink.

Down and down they went as the sand was drained from the room somewhere. After longer than he expected, they finally reached ground level, where a new door to lead them out of the room rested.

A dry laugh reached his ears. Looking down, Link saw that San had managed to sit, her wound patched up enough from the potion that it was no longer threatening. However, it must not have been fully healed for she hissed in pain as she tried to stand.

"Well, looks like that saying is true after all," she laughed wryly. Eying Link, she caught his confused look before going to retrieve her swords. "The larger they are, the less you have to worry about venom." Even Link found himself laughing along with her to relieve the tension. "Well, unless you'd rather climb back up, only one way to go now."

Link gathered up his shield before trudging towards the door, not wanting to move faster than San was able to at the moment. While mended, her wound would still take time to properly heal. Past the door was an extensive hall, statue upon statue lining the deteriorating walls to stand guard over the massive chasm. A Timeshift Stone was activated, allowing life to breathe into the room once again, if only temporary.

A track of energy spanned the vast distance to the far end of the hall, allowing for a mine cart from one point to another. Link and San took that cart, with a side of caution. The young man stared down into the depths that light could not reach. If not for the energy track, they would be tumbling down to learn what lay in those depths.

"Those robots really dug into the earth as far as they could to take what it had to offer," remarked San, staring down into the abyssal-like chasm from the other side of the cart. "In the end, it feels more...more like a _temple_ than a mere Mining Facility." Link grunted in confirmation. He had found himself thinking the same thing as they traversed the underground passageways. Yet, despite all the work and effort that had gone into building the place, not even it was impervious to the tests of time. The grandeur of the place was slowly slipping away, erased grain by grain thanks to the harsh desert.

The cart came to a halt and Link jumped out, not wanting to waste a moment longer. He climbed the flight of stairs two at a time, despite the protest from his aching limbs. It was just a little further, that small amount out of reach, but he could make it.

Clouds had dissipated, leaving only a few behind and allowing the sun that was creeping ever closer to the horizon to illuminate the land. Though a breath-taking view in its own right, Link did not have time to marvel at the surroundings. They were inside the walls of the Temple of Time, that much he could tell. And there, across the narrow bridge that connected the far side of the temple to the one that he was standing on, was Zelda.

She stood there, in that white dress, playing her harp and singing as the woman in black stood guard. Before the two women were massive cogs that hung in the air of their own accord. They turned at a steady pace, each moment in their rotation acting like the heartbeat of all time itself. Link stared at that sight a moment, not understanding why it was there or what purpose it held. Perhaps it was the Gate of Time he had heard mentioned previously. Those questions could be answered later, for now Zelda was there, and he was not going to allow himself to be late again.

Calling out to her, he hurried towards the narrow bridge. The gap between the sides was too vast for him to cross on his own. He called out again, unable to contain his joy, when a grip on his tunic pulled him back not a moment too soon.

The rubble that had blocked the main entrance to the Temple of Time was blown to bits. He would have been caught in that explosion had he not been stopped. Coughing, Link looked up through the settling dust. Though the sky had shifted drastically to a dark overcast, he could still see who had arrived. Ghirahim strode forward, his dark sword in hand. Link maneuvered out of San's hold on him, anger driving him on. Drawing forth his sword, he charged for the Demon Lord. Nothing could stop him now.

_Thud_.

Link hit a wall of magic and tumbled to the ground. His head spun and his body ached even more after being forced back to the hard ground. Managing to push himself back up, he saw Ghirahim flash a malicious smirk before lunging forward along the bridge. Trapped on the wrong side of the wall of magic, there was nothing that Link could do to stop it.

"Impa!" shouted Zelda.

Her guardian in black rushed to meet Ghirahim head-on. A bright flash of light blinded Link for a moment, and when he looked up, he saw that Impa had managed to stop the Demon Lord. The dark blade struck, and struck, and struck again at a shield of light that the woman had formed. Impa managed to hold her ground, but the impending strikes from Ghirahim were beginning to make an advance.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" ordered Impa.

"Link!" called out Link's friend. Prying his gaze away from Ghirahim and Impa, he looked across the gap to see Zelda running down the far side. "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going." Holding the harp above her head, the instrument turned into a beam of light that then shot across the distance between them. He had to scramble, but Link managed to catch the light and have it form back into the harp he had seen her use back on Skyloft.

"Go! Now!" The harsh command from Impa cut the young man's reminiscing short. He looked up to see Zelda running back towards the turning cogs, the center one having become a portal of sorts. Circling runes seemed to lead into an unknown realm. A shattering noise filled the air followed by a cry in pain. Impa's shield had broken under Ghirahim's relentless blows, the repercussion of it having sent her back along the bridge.

The Demon Lord smirked in victory and charged again...only to be blocked by Link and San. The wall of magic trapping them had dissipated, allowing them to join in the defense. The sword given to him by the goddess met the black steel of Ghirahim's blade. In that time, San lashed forward with her cold steel, but Ghirahim dodged with ease, backing off to regain himself.

"Link, San..."

"Go! That's what you need to do, right? Hurry!" barked San.

A wry chuckle escaped Impa as she rose. "You have my thanks. I will leave him to you. And you, the one from the north. You have yet to earn my trust, but...but now you have a chance."

"Same goes for you, Sheikah. Now stop chatting and get out of here!"

The guardian in black did not have to be told twice. Rushing to meet Zelda by the gate, she ushered the blonde woman into the dark expanse created by the runes. But before they could be taken to wherever lay on the other side, Zelda protested and struggled against Impa for one more moment.

"Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will..." Link spared a glance over his shoulder to his friend. She still struggled against Impa's hold for just a moment longer. "I'll see you again! This isn't goodbye, Link! I promise!" Unable to fight back any more, Zelda allowed Impa to push her back into the gate. The guardian slipped through after, both of them disappearing into the runes circling in the darkness, but not before leaving behind some more magic.

That magic, that small ball of light, exploded. The force of the explosion sent him to the ground, not having expected such an event. When the dust settled and Link could see, he felt his heart fall into his stomach.

The portal was closed.

The gate was destroyed.

Zelda was gone.

"Now you've done it!" yelled Ghirahim. There was no time to sulk over the loss of his friend, not with the Demon Lord still around. Link managed to return to his feet, with some help from San, and rounded back on the pale man. Ghirahim was fuming, slashing at the air with his dark blade. After his tantrum passed, he slicked back his hair and regained his composure. He sighed, hatred rolling into the air. "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was...soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams. And you, San. Consider the deal off." He sneered. "I hope you enjoy joining the ranks of a puppet of the goddess."

"Shut up!" shouted San. Charging across the bridge, she raised her blades to strike the Demon Lord. She had gone well past his reach before Link could hold her back, and nothing he said was making her stop. "You don't know _anything_! _Yeeaargh_!" Blades slashed down...

And met nothing but the cold stone of the temple grounds.

Ghirahim, smirk and all, had left in a flourish of his dark magic. The unnatural shadows that had lingered with his presence began to fade, allowing the sun to break through the scattered clouds again. Panting hard, Link looked around to make certain that the Demon Lord did not appear again in their unsuspecting state. Moments slipped by, and there was no sign; Ghirahim was gone. The young man looked back to San who still stood in the same place, shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I am _not_ a puppet... For the goddess or the past..." she hissed through gritted teeth as Link neared. He raised a hand to place it on her shoulder comfortingly, like he would have for any friend in distress, but thought the better of it. Too many times had she squirmed out of his way or swatted him to the side to avoid assistance or any other sort of help from him. Sighing, Link turned to look at the destroyed gate once again. So close... And now Zelda was gone again.

A flicker of light preceded Fi's appearance. "A report, Master. I can no longer detect Zelda's aura." That piece of information only added to the drowning pressure that Link felt closing in around him. Yet, Fi still had more to say: "The moment the gate was destroyed, Zelda's presence disappeared from my readings. You can no longer search for her with your dowsing ability. You were instructed to meet with the ancient one in the Sealed Grounds. This corresponds with the records in my memory. I propose that we travel to the Sealed Temple."

"Back to Faron, huh?" commented San, sheathing her blades. One would not have guessed she had been looking so glum mere seconds ago. "First one there gets ten rupees." Link blinked at her. She crossed her arms. He frowned. She smirked. "Go on. I'll even give you a head start."


End file.
